Save Your Sorrow
by FlippedOutFlippy
Summary: Lee and Gaara had met before, when they were children. Lee didn't know that he signed his life away the moment he spoke kindly to the red head. GaaLee. Cover by KakaIru.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had previously done a story like this but I had decided to take that down since I had no idea how to continue it. I have entertained the idea of Lee being in that situation and decided to write about that instead! Lee is my favorite character in Naruto, he is so cute and lovable even though he had a bad past, filled with loneliness and ridicule.**

**So here is this story!**

**Damn I really do have too many stories to do, but I will do them all because I want people to know and see what it's like for these certain characters to be uke. For they deserve that special lovin! Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I bid for it but I lost TT^TT...so unfair!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Save your Sorrow<strong>

* * *

><p>Lee sighed as he sat on the branch of a tree. His small body slightly tired but he wouldn't let it affect him. He didn't want to be a burden to the class and knew that staying away would make sure that they wouldn't pick on him. The boy in green Chinese clothes looked up at the sky, swinging his legs back and forth. He didn't hear a pay attention to anything until he heard children laughing. Lee looked at the direction of the park and smiled. Maybe someone would want to play with him! The short seven year old jumped off the tree and ran to the park. When he got there, he was forced to stop, he hid himself. Before him was a...odd scene. A red haired kid with black rimmed sea green eyes was walked towards a bunch of scared kids<p>

"M-may I play?" the red head asked shyly. As soon as he spoke the others kids screamed and began to run away.

"W-wait!" the child yelled out reaching towards them. Lee's eyes widened as he saw sand come from the ground and go after the kids. 'Wha…What is happening?' he thought to himself 'why are they treating him like that...' Lee felt sadness at that and the urge to comfort the little boy who was now crying by himself.

"Why do they run..." The boy whispered to himself while looking at the ball in his hands.

Lee couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and walked out of the bushes. Slowly walking to the red head he said "H-hi!"

The six year old boy looked up quickly, his eyes widened and he said "W-who are you?"

Lee smiled said "I'm Lee, what's your name?" he put his hands behind his back, looking at Gaara shyly

Gaara looked at the ball in his hands, uncertain then said "Gaara" he glanced up then back down "um..do you want to play?" he asked, his small voice tinged with hope.

Lee's smile grew, feeling warmth in his heart, he nodded "Sure!" then he stood and stepped back "Let's play, Gaara-kun."

Gaara looked at Lee with wide eyes then smiled widely, nodding "Yea!" he let the ball drop and kicked it to Lee.

A few hours passed as they played a modified version of soccer. The fell, they laughed, they had fun, and they didn't even notice as the sun began to set. When Lee finally did notice he kicked the ball up, letting it fall back on his foot so he could continue to kick it up

"It's getting late Gaara-kun. I think you should get home." then he looked at Gaara. Gaara looked heartbroken and was staring at Lee

"but I want to play with Lee more!" Lee looked surprised at the want and gave a happy giggle. He let the ball drop an walked over to Gaara, he smiled lightly and said

"Don't worry, Gaara-kun, we will play tomorrow"

"Really?"

"Yes, I promise" Suddenly Lee fell to ground as Gaara tackled him in a hug. Lee squeaked in surprise then laughed, he never felt so accepted before. He was so happy that he said

"Why don't I walk you home?" ignoring the fact that he had to meet with his class. Since Lee was only at Suna as a fieldtrip, they were meant to learn new things about culture by staying for two full months.

"Yea!" Gaara got up quickly and took Lee's hand, pulling him up and in the direction of Yashamaru's home. Lee giggled again, he couldn't stop smiling for some reason, Gaara made him feel light and happy. He had almost forgotten about what he saw earlier, with the sand.

When they got to the home Gaara opened the door yelling out for Yashamaru happily, and pulling Lee into the house as well. Lee looked around nervously, not knowing if he should really be there.

Soon a man with blond hair came into the hallway and said "Yes Gaara?"

"Look, look, I made a friend!" said Gaara while hugging Lee's waist, and smiling widely.

Yashamaru's eyes widened and he looked at Lee. Their was something in his gaze the put Lee on the edge. Then Yashamaru said "Oh?" smiling so his eyes squinted "and what is your name?"

Lee looked at the man trying to hid his nervousness, "I'm Rock Lee, sir" he said quickly, blushing softly. Then he turned to Gaara and shifted nervously, he wrapped his arms around Gaara's shoulders and said "I have to leave now, Gaara-kun" he pulled back and gave a small smile "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Gaara nodded happy yet sad at the same time "Bye Lee..."

Lee rubbed Gaara's hair softly, happy to be able to actually be so familiar with someone. Though he didn't completely know that Gaara felt the same. He went to the door then shut it behind himself.

The next morning, Lee sat up from his bed. He gave a yawn and stretched then rubbed his large black eyes. He swung his legs to the side of the borrowed bed and stood up. Lee walked to his bag and got out another Chinese outfit, once again green. He went to the bathroom, stayed there for about fifteen then came out. He braided his long, slightly damp hair and went to his window. Lee unlocked it then stood on the window seal. He glanced around for just a moment then snuck out and made his way to a certain red heads house. When he got there he smiled slightly and climbed to a window. By pure luck, he noticed it was Gaara's and tapped lightly. From inside, Gaara's head snapped up and he looked at Lee. A wide smile came to the child's face and Lee saw sand come to the window.

The sand unlocked the window, lifted it up, then circled his waist, pulling him in. For a moment, Lee felt like a doll as he as now hanging in the air, but that line of thought was interrupted as he saw Gaara get up and himself set down.

"Lee! You came!" Gaara ran and hugged Lee tightly, burring his face in the young boy's neck.

Lee giggled and wrapped his arms around the paler boy's shoulders "Of course I did, I promised didn't I?" he grinned "I always keep my promises!"

Gaara nodded happily. He was worried that Lee had lied and was going to leave him like the others. He liked Lee and didn't want to lose the older male. Lee ran his fingers through Gaara's hair and asked "What do you want to do today?"

Gaara nuzzled Lee's neck again, feeling happier than he had in a long time. He smiled widely at Lee and said "Let's go to the park again!"

Lee giggled softly and said "Yosh! I will follow your commands Sir Gaara-kun!" while giving a mock salute and sticking his tongue out cutely

Gaara's eyes widened and his smile grew "Really? Okay lets go Lee!" he nuzzled his face into Lee's neck once more. He held Lee tighter in his arms as sand slowly swirled around them, making their bodies disappear. He wasn't going to tell Yashamaru, it wasn't that Gaara didn't want to but he didn't want to lose any time with his new friend.

When they appeared in the playground again Lee grinned excitedly "Wow Gaara-kun! That was so cool! I wish I could do that!"

Gaara blushed, grinning as he suddenly felt proud of his power. He liked making Lee smile so much.

Soon the two began playing soccer like they did yesterday. Gaara would kick the ball to the young academy student and Lee would kick it back happily. They continued their little game, running after the ball, kicking it, and laughing. Gaara kicked it a little too hard and Lee ran after it cutely, his long braid bouncing in the air. It was then that Lee bothered to notice that people where staring at them, at Gaara with fear and Lee with uncertainty. Lee frowned light, growing annoyed and angry for his only friend. When Lee came back with the ball he said "Gaara-kun, do you want to see where I'm staying?"

Gaara nodded thinking that it would be good to know where Lee lived, so he could watch his friend at night. They began walking and Gaara thought for a moment then blushed slightly. He looked at Lee nervously and said "Lee?" Lee gave a curious hum, smiling widely and Gaara reached, too nervous to say anything. He took Lee's hand in his own. Lee blushed brightly and looked at Gaara surprised, his heart seemed to flutter and his tummy felt weird.

Gaara smiled like he was given the best gift in the world and continued to hold onto Lee's hand.

Lee grinned and squeezed Gaara's hand when he saw the complex they were staying in "Look Gaara-kun! That's the place!"

Gaara looked and smiled a small smile, not putting together what it meant, that Lee was not staying forever. He let Lee pull him into the place and up the stairs. They paused for a moment before going into Lee's room. It was shared but no one else was in at the moment.

Lee ran over to his bed and jumped onto it. He sat down then pat the area next to him "Sit with me Gaara-kun!"

Gaara nodded and walked over, he got onto the bed and sat close to Lee to the point where their thighs were touching.

Time seemed to pass to quickly as they played together in that room. They were in the middle of playing house when they noticed the time.

Lee pretended to have a plate of food and said "I made you dinner, Gaara-koi!" it was obvious that he was the wife.

Gaara pretended to get the imaginary dish and said "Thank you, l-love" he blushed lightly, his heart feeling warm. For once, Gaara couldn't stop smiling. He felt another emotion that he never felt before grip his heart. He felt like he never wanted this to end, that he never wanted Lee to go away.

Lee giggled then finally noticed that it was dark inside the room. He looked around worriedly "Gaara-kun…I think it's late…"

Gaara looked as well and noticed that the moon was out. He frowned wishing that it was still day time. He looked at Lee and said "I guess I have to go…"

"I'll go with you!" Lee got up, ready to leave, at least it would give him more time with his friend.

Gaara shook his head, the thought of Lee walking home by himself…in the dark. It didn't sit well with him. He stood and said "Don't worry Lee. I will be fine."

Lee looked even more concerned "Are you sure? You could get hurt…"

"No, I will be protected by my sand. You would get hurt if you walked back alone."

Lee blushed as he didn't think of that. He nodded reluctantly then hugged Gaara tightly, his arms wrapping around Gaara's neck "Be careful, okay?"

Gaara wrapped his arms around Lee's waist. He suddenly smelt a sweet scent on Lee. like honey. He took a deep breath. He pulled away and said

"I'll be careful, goodbye!" then went to the window.

He jumped out of the open window and sand carried him away.

Lee sighed once more and just got ready for bed. He slipped under his covers and slowly slipped off into sleep. He was unaware of the visitor he would get later.

Barely twenty minutes later, Gaara had come back to the hotel. He was floating outside Lee's window. The demon holder looked into Lee's room and smiled as he watched his friend curl into a ball in his sleep. Gaara spent almost the whole night watching Lee sleep.

* * *

><p>Review if you want more chapters!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Save your Sorrow**

* * *

><p>A month had passed of the same routine. Lee would wake up, go to Gaara's home, Gaara would 'teleport' them to the park, then play for the whole day, every other day they would go to Lee's place and play. Then at night, Gaara would watch Lee sleep without the black haired boy knowing. But time was ending. Lee knew that in a week he would have to leave to go back to Konoha. Back to his own nightmare. He didn't want to go back and leave Gaara behind. Lee looked over at Gaara after getting the ball again, and smiled widely, not wanting to show his sadness. He went over to Gaara and dropped the ball. He tackled Gaara into a hug, the sand never reacting to him. He grinned down at Gaara, straddling the red head, and leaned forward. He kissed Gaara's forehead softly and said<p>

"You are my bestest friend ever, Gaara-kun." He gently put his forehead against Gaara's

Gaara felt warm inside and put his hands on Lee's waist again like always. He smiled and said

"You are my bestest friend ever too."

When Lee finally stood up, Gaara wished he wouldn't have. He missed the warmth of Lee's body, it brought him comfort. But Gaara got up as well and noticed the time. He hoped that Lee wouldn't notice. But he did…

Lee pouted softly and sighed "Let's get you home, m'kay, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara nodded and began walking home with Lee. He hated it, he didn't want to leave. He wished that Lee didn't have to sleep, or that he could sleep with Lee.

Lee looked down at Gaara's hand and gently took it, smiling brightly at the younger boy. he was sad as well but he looked forward to the next day when he could play again.

Gaara smiled back, his ears gaining a red tinge and squeezed Lee's hand. Maybe it wasn't so bad, after all, he could watch Lee sleep. He liked watching Lee sleep.

When they got to Gaara's home, Lee gave him one last hug and said

"Be careful, ok?" he had a weird feeling, and his feelings never led him wrong before.

Gaara looked at Lee and smiled again "Ok, don't worry about me Lee."

Gaara always worried about Lee more. To him, Lee was fagile, he didn't have anything to protect himself.

The red haired boy ran into the house and Lee just stared for a while before finally turning to go back to the hotel.

He couldn't shake his weird feeling…

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night and still Lee could not sleep. He bit his lip, slowly pushing the covers off his body. The eerie feeling he got earlier was back full force. He sat up and looked out the window. The moon was full tonight.<p>

Lee stood and dressed in a loose fitting green long sleeve and black baggy pants. He put on his ninja shoes and quickly braided his long hair before opening the window. He didn't even glance around the room as he jumped out, landing on the roof of the next house.

He jumped roof from roof for a while, glad that the buildings were so close together before he saw in the distance, Gaara's red hair in the bright moonlight. Lee immediately turned and headed towards his dear friend, wanting to know if Gaara was safe. What he came upon made his heart freeze.

* * *

><p>The moon was full and bright in the cloudless sky. It seemed so close that one could touch it if they just reached for it, but a little red haired boy was not paying any attention to that. Gaara sat on the ledge of the roof of his home, hands clasped together, as he stared into his lap. His sea green eyes studied something that wasn't even there, in the darkness of the streets.<p>

Suddenly, out of nowhere he could hear the whoosh of kunai being thrown at him, with no thought at all the sand loomed over the back of him, protecting him from the weapons that threatened his safety. Gaara's eyes widened in shock and surprise, and he quickly turned around to see his attacker.

A man clad in black and green ninja gear stood a few feet from the demon carrier, the deadly man had a mask over his face to protect his identity from the prey he was sent to kill that night. Gaara's six year old body trembled lightly in the night but not in fear, he was angry. Gaara grit his teeth, thinking

'_They tried to kill me…when I am so happy now...they...they...'_ he gave a growl and raised a hand. The attacker took a step back, but the sand followed Gaara's hand movements and charged at the person, encircling him. The sand tightened around the man slowly killing him as the sand clawed and pierced his skin from the inside of the sand ball.

Then Gaara closed his hand tightly and blood bust out of the sand. The attacker was dropped out of the sand, and against the wall. Blood easing out of the multiple wounds the sand gave him.

Gaara clenched his fists "Who…who are you..." he shook still mad "Why…"

But the man didn't answer. Gaara bit his lip, walking over to the man and he ripped the mask off. He gasped in shock and betrayal, it was Yashamaru.

* * *

><p>Lee's eyes widened as the scene played out before him. As Yashamaru threw the kunai, and as Gaara almost killed him. He had seen dead bodies before, only two, but he felt immense sorrow and tears fell from his big black eyes when he heard the hurtful speech the man gave to Gaara, saying that he would never be loved. Then he felt his heart stop as Yashamaru removed his jacket to reveal exploding tags.<p>

Lee almost jumped to help Gaara but the tags exploded to fast. He looked once the smoke cleared to see Gaara safe because of the sand. Lee cringed, his heart hurting as Gaara began to scream, the sand reacting violently. His large eyes widened again as the sand carved something into Gaara's forehead, and before he knew it, it was over.

"G…Gaara…" he whispered softly but not softly enough as Gaara turned cold eyes to him. For once Lee froze, those eyes scared him. They were crazed.

He gasped as sand wrapped around his body and pulled him to the red head. The sand took hold of him and put him in the crucifix position. Arms spread but legs together.

"Are you going to abandon me to….?" he asked, his voice raspy because of the screaming.

"What…no I wouldn't!" Lee spoke the truth. Then he shivered at the look the other boy gave him.

Gaara grinned like a deranged boy…man…he didn't know "I wont let you" he chuckled and it sounded so dark "You are mine!" he snapped and suddenly the sand was grabbing at Lee's shirt, ripping it right off. Before Lee could utter a word, he began to scream. The sand was tearing at his chest, right above his heart, and oh god did it hurt. Lee felt tears race down his cheeks as the sand carved something into his skin, blood already pouring from the sure to scar wound.

It seemed that the pain would never stop, and then the sand just left his chest. Lee stopped screaming and was panting hard, his seven year old body not used to that much pain, and he was lucky…or unlucky that he hadn't passed out yet. He looked at Gaara with bleary, teary eyes as he was pulled closer.

Gaara's grin grew wider "Your mine now" he said then licked the blood running down from Lee's chest.

Lee looked at the mark. It was the same as Gaara's. The symbol for 'Love'.

* * *

><p>Lee woke up in a bed that wasn't his own. His chest still ached badly. He tried not to whimper at the pain, and was thankful when the pain faded. Then he held back a sigh, knowing that last night had not been a dream, though he wished it was. Lee looked up, noticing that he had been laying his head on something that was not a bed. His eyes widened as he saw Gaara staring down at him. It was then that he knew he was lying on Gaara's lap.<p>

Lee didn't know how to act anymore around the crazed demon holder, for the first time since they met, he was scared of Gaara. He tried to get up, key word, tried. As he tried to get up, Lee felt a hand on his head, forcing his head back down.

Gaara began to stroke Lee's silky black hair. He grinned "You know Lee-_chan_…"

Lee looked up at Gaara, surprised at the change of suffix. He didn't know if he should feel angered but decided he couldn't, it would not be a wise move.

"You look really pretty when you're sleeping, it would be so easy to mistake you for a girl…" Gaara moved some hair from Lee's face "But I am glad you are a boy."

Lee felt odd hearing that, and he didn't know if it was a good or bad odd. He had never been…complimented on how he looked, only ridiculed. Kids always telling him how freaky and ugly he looked. Now someone was saying he looked like a girl…he was confused.

Gaara continued to stroke Lee's hair, grinning in a deranged way that made Lee feel uncomfortable.

Lee steadily grew more uncomfortable until Gaara began to speak again

"We are going to visit my father today. You will be coming with me."

How Gaara said it…Lee knew he didn't have a choice, and he didn't want to hurt Gaara either, though he knew he wouldn't be able to get away, not with Gaara's sand. So Lee just nodded.

Gaara grinned, seeming pleased. Then he lifted his hand from Lee's hair.

Lee took that as a chance to get up. He sat up and watched as Gaara stood.

Gaara looked back at Lee "By today, I mean now" he grinned as Lee stood and stepped next to him. Sand swirled around them and collapsed onto them, taking them straight into his father's room.

Once they were in the room, Gaara grinned dangerously and stepped towards his father. The demon in his head whispered, telling him to kill this person. He was tempted to follow the…suggestion but instead said

"Hello Father…" he could see his father slightly shaking and he grinned wider, looking deranged

"It wasn't nice of you to send Yashamaru to kill me…well he got what he deserved." Gaara and Lee saw the slight widening of the KazeKage's eyes then they set into a glare

"What do you want Gaara…" the Father almost spat the question

"I want you to leave me and Lee-chan alone. Especially Lee he is mine now, and he won't be leaving. That means no more sending ninja to kill me."

The father almost sent a pitying look towards the tired looking boy but closed his eyes instead. He clenched his fists "Fine…on two condition's…" he opened his eyes again.

Gaara looked at his father blankly "and what are those"

"You must become a Suna ninja and you two must live with your siblings, Temari and Kankuro."

Gaara thought for a minute then nodded "Deal" it would be more promising for him to follow those rules.

Lee just thought to himself about how this was going to work. He was supposed to go back to Konoha, back to his home in a week. Somehow, he didn't see that happening.

And he was right; little did Lee know that he was going to stay with Gaara for five years.

* * *

><p>Review if you want another chapter! I warn you now, next chapter is a time leap. Lee will be 14, and Gaara 13 like in the Anime. And probably going to be shorter than this chapter...sorry<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is where the story takes a different turn from the other…though it was kinda different the whole time XD. I LOVE LEE! He is soooo cute and uke! And I love Gaara! He is so damn seme! He gives me shivers.

So here is this story!

Damn I really do have too many stories to do, but I will do them all because I want people to know and see what it's like for these certain characters to be uke. For they deserve that special lovin! Lol.

BTW! LordLuciola actually drew a scene from my story! If anyone wants to check it out; here it is:

ht_tp:/lordluciola./art/Save-your-sorrow-213665773 (just take out the "_")

Disclaimer: I bid for it but I lost TT^TT...so unfair!

* * *

><p>Title: Save your Sorrow<p>

Chapter 1: A short meeting.

* * *

><p>*7 Years Later*<p>

Lee mumbled softly as he woke up, curling on his low cheap bed. He sat up and yawned, raising his arms above his head in a stretch. He rubbed his eyes tiredly then smiled at the new day. He jumped out of bed, his nightgown flowing around his perfect strong thighs. He knew about what he slept in…but it was a habit now, one of the good ones that he had from the time with…Lee shook his head and quickly ran to the bathroom

* * *

><p><em>Since Lee's scar had healed up, Lee was going to take a quick shower before he went to bed, he wanted to hurry up because Gaara wasn't in at the moment. Gaara had left saying that he was going out to buy something. He guessed that 'Shakaku' thing was talking to him now…civilly at least.<em>

_It confused him._

_Lee finally finished his shower and got out, he toweled himself dry, brushed his hair, put it into its normal braid then put on boxers. He got his normal pajama's but they were suddenly taken from him by sand. He whipped around_

_"Gaara-san?"_

_Gaara gave a sharp glare as he stood there, Lee's pajama's held by sand and some clothes in another. Lee flinched slightly looking confused for a moment and tilted his head slightly._

_Gaara stepped towards Lee and held the clothing to the black haired boy._  
><em>Lee took another look and said, slowly<em>

_"Gaara...why do you have a nightgown?" It was a pretty nightgown at least, a deep green color with a wide collar and long kimono type sleeves._

_"For you." Gaara stated thrusting the gown closer, his sand slithering on the ground and the glare leaving his face._

_Lee took it nervously "Th-thank you?" he looked down at the silky cloth in his hands and slowly put it on. It reached his ankles and showed off his shoulders. The neck line dipped low, showing the 'Love' kanji over his heart._

_At least he felt comfy in it, that was the good part, but he didn't know why Gaara wanted him to wear this, or did 'Shakaku' want him to wear it?_

* * *

><p>Lee stepped out of the shower and dried off. He shaved everywhere like always and put lotion on his smooth skin. He pulled on his spandex outfit, stretching the neck so he could slip into it. When Lee was finished, he looked into the mirror in his bathroom and brushed his hair. He wondered if he should cut it again as it reached his waist like it did when he was a child. He had been tucking it under his clothing for a long time now, a few years he guessed. Even his bangs were the same though, still framing his face.<p>

Lee sighed and braided his hair, absentmindedly hiding sebon needles in it, he would cut it later.

The taijutsu expert looked at the time and smiled. It was just entering the afternoon and he had no training that day. Still, Lee decided he would go to the training area anyway. With that thought, he ran out of his apartment and towards the training field.

On the way there, his chest began to hurt. Lee winced and grabbed the area above his heart then froze. He heard a familiar voice and quickly ran to the area, forgetting about the pain.

Lee jumped into a tree, letting the leaves cover where he was and looked down. A wide smiled stretched his lips as he saw Temari and Kankuro. He remembered all the bad times with them but also the good. Especially the first time they met...

* * *

><p><em>When Lee had gotten ready for the day, he hardly thought anything important was going to happen. He was sad to change out of his new sleeping gown, it really was as soft as he thought, and change into his new clothes which was a dark green, skin tight cheongsam with no sleeves. The slits at the sides went to his upper hip and he wore white breezy pants under it. He some how found a shop that sold Chinese styled clothing, lucky considering Gaara ruined his last shirt. <em>

_He wasn't able to go by himself though. Strangely, Gaara came with him. It had made him feel awkward as Gaara had chosen some of his clothing. Or should he say Shakaku, he really didn't know. It seemed like Gaara and Shakaku were agreeing with each other a lot lately, he just knew that the clothing was tight, like a second skin. Now that he thought about it, it was great for training! _

_Lee smiled to himself. _

_Gaara walked into Lee's room and said "Come, lets go." _

_Lee looked at Gaara slightly confused, but walked over to his 'friend' "Where are we going...Gaara?" he asked with subdued curiosity _

_"To my siblings." came a short answer. _

_Lee nodded and followed quietly. He remembered that, that was one of the requirements for him to stay, not that Lee wanted to stay. Or did he? Lee liked Konoha more than Suna but...no one needed him in Konoha, no one cared about him. While here, in Suna, Gaara needed him, or at least wanted him there. _

_Lee gently touched where his scar was with a frown. Was he happy to be in Suna...or sad? Lee still couldn't tell what his emotions where on this. _

_Lee shook his head quickly, now was not the time to think about such things! _

_Lee looked at Gaara only to find that the red head was staring at him. Lee blushed slightly in embarrassment and looked away, playing with the end of his braid. _

_Soon they were in front of a brown door, that was meant to belong to Gaara's Gaara didn't look like he was going to knock anytime soon, Lee stepped up to the door and did it himself. _

_A few minutes after he knocked, the door opened to show a girl about two years older than Lee and a little ways behind her was a boy, a year older than Lee. _

_The girl looked at Lee confused "You don't look like us." _

_Lee's eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a second then went up in surprise and realization "a-ah, n-no! I'm Lee, this is Gaara." he stepped to the side so the girl could see Gaara. _

_The girl stepped back slightly "Then come in, Daddy said you would be living with us." she walked into the house quickly. _

_Lee looked back at Gaara and almost squeaked at the narrowed look on his face but_

_Gaara walked inside and Lee followed quickly, closing the door behind him. _

_They walked to the living room where the others were and the girl spoke again _

_"I'm Temari, the oldest." she looked proud to say she was the first born. _

_"I'm Kankuro" said the boy that looked so much like the Kazekage. _

_Gaara was quiet, looking the to over, as if they were not worth his time. _

_Lee shifted slightly, growing uncomfortable in the silence. He spoke with a smile "I'm Lee." and held out his hand "Nice to meet you!" _

_Temari reached for Lee's hand but suddenly sand smacked it away, causing the girl to yelp in pain. _

_"Don't touch him..." said Gaara for the first time _

_Lee looked back at Gaara, confused, and slightly scared. _

_Gaara glared at the others dangerously, daring them to defy him. _

* * *

><p>'Wait...If they are here, that means...' slight fear and something else gripped his heart and he heard another voice. He looked over to the tree across from him and saw Gaara hanging upside down. Lee stayed quiet as the scene played out before him.<p>

Gaara and the others were walking away when he heard her.

He tensed as the pink haired girl suddenly called out "Hey! Who are you?" looking at the tree he was in. Lee looked at her then to Gaara who was looking straight at him.

Their eyes locked and he could see surprise then anger and hunger. Lee took off, faster than he had ever ran with the weights before. He could hear the familiar slither of sand and ran even faster.

Lee panted softly as lay against a tree. He placed a hand over his heart, wishing it would calm down. His hands trembled in what he thought to be terror.

His chest hurt or to be specific, the scar over his heart hurt. His large eyes teared up and he fell to his backside. He clutched his chest with both hands and took deep breaths. He tried to push away the pain but it left before he could try.

Lee blinked, surprised, then slowly stood. He thought he would get much more pain then that. Then again, he should be glad it was only that much.

The green clad boy made his way to the training ground that he and his team mates used. He smiled widely as he saw Tenten and Neji, his dearest friends (and rival for Neji!) and waved

"Good morning my friends!" he said loudly then rejoiced as Neji nodded to him and Tenten waved back, echoing his words to an extent.

Just as he got to their side, their teacher Maito Gai came out of no where

"Good morning my youthful students!" he shouted with a thumbs up.

Lee quickly turned, saluting to his idol "Good morning Sensei!"

Tenten sighed, thinking it was to early for this but said good morning anyway. Neji stayed quiet, thinking that they were idiots.

Gai-sensei grinned to wide, showing off shining teeth "As all of you know, the Chunin exam's are upon up once again! This time I have decided to allow you all to enter!"

Lee shouted in excitement doing a little dance. Tenten smiled happily, and Neji smirked, thinking that it was about time. Destiny wouldn't fail him in this aspect.

Gai-sensei, threw his head back and laughed loudly "I want you all to go to this area tomorrow" he pulled out a piece of paper from his vest and showed it to his students "This is where the first part of the exam will be held."

Gai grinned "I know you all will do splendid! The fires of youth burn bright in all of you!" and with that, their sensei suddenly left.

Lee smiled widely "Yosh!" he cried out "Isn't this wonderful! We finally have the chance to prove our youthfulness!" he said, looking at Neji and Tenten.

Tenten smiled "Yea, should we take a break today and rest up for tomorrow?" she looked more towards Neji.

Neji crossed him arms, leaning against a tree "Do what ever you want, my destiny is to win. Their is no way I will lose."

Fire burned in Lee's eyes "My eternal rival, I challenge you to a sparing match!" he wanted to train.

Tenten sighed "Come on Lee, you know you will lose."

"It does no-ah!" Lee gasped in the middle of his speech and shuddered.

Neji and Tenten looked at him confused "Lee?" Tenten began "What are you doing?"

Lee shuddered harder looking down at his leg "I..I don't know!" it felt like something was slowly crawling up his leg, encasing it. It felt familiar. Suddenly it clicked and Lee's eyes widened, he fell to his backside and shook his leg quickly. Sand fell off, only to attach itself back to his leg, going back under the spandex.

"I-I must go!" Lee stood quickly and ran away from his confused team mates.

Once Lee was alone again, he tried to get the sand off him but now it was on both his legs. He gasped, blushing as it went past that, going over his butt and groin. He could feel it everywhere! It seemed like no place was being left untouched.

A whimper left his lips as it traveled higher, feeling like hands on his body. He blushed brighter, still trying to get it off, not knowing why Gaara was doing this. It had to be Gaara since only he had this power.

Soon Lee had to hold his breath and close his eyes as the sand covered his face as well.

Suddenly, the sand retracted, leaving his body just as fast as it came. Lee shivered hard a few more times before he was free of the grainy substance, but he was still confused.

Didn't Gaara want to kill him now? or something else?

He had no idea.

What he did know was that his life wasn't going to be normal anymore. Lee gave a shaky sigh, he liked his life too.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait! I hope everyone like's this! Please Review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry that everything is confusing right now, but I promise that everything will be okay. This story is designed to slowly give you the answers as it goes on. I hope that everyone still loves this story!..or at least still likes it! **

**Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Save your Sorrow <strong>

**Chapter 1: The Exam **

* * *

><p>The next day, Lee found himself waiting at the false door to the inside of the Exam building. His team and him had agreed on playing dumb, as if they didn't know that it was a fake.<p>

He held back a sigh and watched everyone, bored. Lee noticed that someone was talking to the guards. He blinked, recognizing the boy from yesterday

'Uchiha Sasuke' he thought to himself then saw a fight was about to start.

Lee ran between the guard and Sasuke, catching a hand and a foot. He hadn't been able to help it.

* * *

><p>Gaara stared at Lee's unaware form 'He's here...' he thought distantly. He looked at Lee's body, from his feet to his head, remembering what he saw yesterday. Yes, he had made his sand trace Lee's body, but it was worth it as he had seen what Lee grew up to be, thanks to a sand model of him.<p>

**'Why don't we take our lotus?**' said a growling voice inside Gaara's head **'We have waited to long.' **

As much as that thought was appealing, Gaara answered back 'No, not yet Shukaku...'

**'Why not?**' the demon growled louder inside Gaara's head

'The mission...we need to finish the mission...' Gaara frowned, hating that fact.

**'But we can still play while we're here...'**Shukaku said with an amused tone.

Gaara's lips twitched and he almost smirked 'Yes' he thought. His eyes never leaving Lee.

* * *

><p>Lee shivered as he felt eyes on him, those possessive eyes that he knew all to well. He didn't show any discomfort or embarrassment on his face as he turned to the boy, Sasuke. He thought for a moment, about challenging the man and decided not to. It was not a wise choice and he would rather hurry to the real exam room.<p>

Unknowingly to Lee, Sasuke was staring at the taijutsu fighter intensely. Sasuke grit his teeth 'He stopped my kick...that must be some impressive chakra in his arm.'

Lee suddenly turned away, walking back to his team

"Wait!" Sasuke said, causing Lee to stop and turn back out of politeness "Fight me." he continued

Lee replied with no hesitation "No thank you."

Sasuke smirked, shoving his hands into his pockets "Tch, too scared?"

"No, I am sorry, but you are not worth my time right now." Lee said with blunt honesty.

Sakura stared at Lee with wide eyes then they narrowed in anger 'How dare that freak say that! He's not worth Sasuke's time!' fire burned within her.

Naruto laughed "Take that Sasuke-teme!" he just loved the fact that someone acted like Sasuke wasn't worth it. He moved towards Lee and stuck out his hand

"Hey fuzzy-brows! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, remember it! I'm going to be Hokage!" Naruto gave a fox-like grin.

Lee looked surprised for a moment then laughed happily. He took Naruto's hand "I'm Rock Lee. I hope you never give up on your dream." he smiled widely, his eyes closing for just a moment.

Sasuke twitched at how easily he was ignored and tossed to the side. He glared at Lee, swearing that Lee would regret doing such a thing.

Lee suddenly felt a cold chill shoot up his spine. He could hear a slither a sand, so quiet that no one else heard but him. Having grown around that sound, he would be able to hear it from a mile away.

"Well I must be going, Naruto-san. Take care." he nodded to the blond boy and turned once more, leaving with his team mates.

As Lee walked into the main waiting room with his team mates. He looked at all the people and felt an excitement fill him. He couldn't wait to fight!

The green clad boy leaned against the wall with Neji and Tenten. The three talked together silently, Neji leaning close to Lee as he spoke. Then Lee saw a painted face in the corner of his eye. He looked and saw two of his favorite people. He smiled as he saw that a certain red head wasn't near. He almost ran to them leaving Tenten confused and Neji slightly angered

"Temari, Kankuro!" he said in childish happiness.

The two turned quickly and looked at Lee in surprise. Kankuro grinned and brought the shorter boy into a strong hug

"Lee, damn you haven't changed at all" the puppet user laughed and pulled away.

Lee pouted "I have too! I have gotten taller, and I have the fire of youth in me!" he grinned cutely.

Temari laughed "Fire of youth? Are you sure you're not just crazy?" she pulled Lee into a hug as well "You're still as thin as ever, you need to eat more!" she said acting slightly motherly.

Lee felt a warmth inside his heart, even with the teasing words. He suddenly hugged them both "I have missed you two so much." he said in a very fond tone.

Temari smiled, only showing her kind side to Lee "We missed you too"

Kankuro nodded, patting Lee's head "Yea squirt, but we're glad to see you're ok...You are okay, right?" he looked at Lee intently.

Lee's cheeks turned pink in happiness "Of course! I'm great, Konoha is a good village."

Kankuro nodded, satisfied for now.

* * *

><p><em>Lee woke up in the middle of the night. The new bed and room was to strange for him. He hoped that he would be able to sleep easier tomorrow. <em>

_With a sigh, the young boy got out of bed and walked from the room. _

_He went down the stairs and to the kitchen. Sitting down on a chair, he crossed his arms and lay his head on them. He was tired, incredibly so, but just couldn't sleep. _

_Lee didn't know how long he stayed down in the kitchen but after a while, he heard footsteps. He looked up towards the door and saw the girl, Temari, look in. _

_"You're...Lee right?" She said, stepping closer. _

_Lee nodded, rubbing his tired eyes. He smiled at her "And you are Temari-san, yes?" _

_She nodded, her slightly long hair falling over her shoulder. She walked to the table and sat down, her arms crossed. _  
><em>n m <em>  
><em>"...Why are you wearing a dress?" Temari asked with a critical eye, truly wondering. <em>

_"A dress..?" he looked down and blushed as he saw that he was wearing the silk nightgown that Gaara had given him the night before "O-oh! W-well, Gaara-kun gave it to me and well it's really comfy to sleep in, I kinda forgot a was wearing it since it was so soft and I guess I-" _

_"Stop!" Temari began laughing as Lee's blush grew "Sheesh! Stop being so nervous!" she grinned boyishly "I get it, you like wearing girl clothes!" _

_Lee looked mortified "N-no!" he said quickly "T-this is the only thing I own suitable for night time!" He then looked down blushing "I mean, I don't mind girl clothes but I'm a boy so I shouldn't" _

_Temari grinned "Nah, you'll just be my new sister." she teased "You kinda look like one anyway, with your long hair and all." _

_"...Now I know you're teasing me Temari-san.." Lee pouted slightly though was secretly happy. He hoped that this meant that Temari liked him. _

_"Yep!...Though~ the thought is tempting." Temari grinned again "Anyway, just call me Temari. We are going to live together from now on." _

_Lee looked at Temari surprised then slowly gave a blinding smile "Yosh!" he nodded quickly. _

_They both didn't know about the angry eyes that watched them from the shadows. _

* * *

><p>Suddenly there was a blast of smoke and an intimidating man stood there when it cleared. He spoke of the written portion of the exams and directed us to another room.<p>

Lee said a quiet goodbye to Temari and Kankuro before quickly heading to the room. He looked at the floor as he walked down the stairs, thinking about his exam

'I will not fail!' he mentally shouted in joy.

He suddenly felt pain on the back of his head and his balance failed him. Lee fell backwards and onto something hard, but strangely not the hardness of the floor. Arms encircled his waist and hot breath hit his ear

"Hello, Lee-chan..." the deep raspy voice said.

Lee shivered hard and his heartbeat went from calm to rabbit speed. He turned his head so slowly, to see if the voice truly belonged to him.

"G-gaara-kun?" Lee stuttered as he saw familiar blood red hair.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! I hope you all liked this new chapter! Yea I know I am really slow with the updates but to be fair I have a lot of stories that im doing.<p>

Anyway~

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry that everything is confusing right now, but I promise that everything will be okay. This story is designed to slowly give you the answers as it goes on. I hope that everyone still loves this story!..or at least still likes it!  
>Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.<p>

Title: **Save your Sorrow**

Chapter 3...I am not going to do these anymore...I f*cked up on accident the last time and put chapter 1 twice XP.

* * *

><p>"G-Gaara-kun?" Lee stuttered as he saw familiar blood red hair. Then winced slightly as he noticed the suffix he used...was he still attached? No, he wouldn't be! Suddenly Lee shivered, almost whimpering as he felt a warm tongue outline his ear.<p>

Wait...tongue?

"Gaa-!" Lee almost screamed but a pale hand covered his mouth.

Gaara bit down on Lee's ear, his teeth breaking the skin. He growled lowly, his tongue darting out to taste the blood. Then he grinned

"It's been a long time Lee..." Gaara said quietly with a dark undertone.

Lee swallowed back saliva, his lips parting as Gaara removed his hand from Lee's mouth. Lee licked his lips nervously and said

"Y-yes...it has." He tried not to stutter but his heart was beating so fast. He licked his lips again then gasped as he suddenly felt a hand on his thigh, caressing it, traveling higher up.

Gaara chuckled, his hot breath hitting Lee's ear. His hand dipped between Lee's legs, fondling the inner thigh.

Lee couldn't help it, his legs spread and his lips parted again, releasing a small sound of wanting. Then his cheeks turned a dark shade of red, so close to Gaara's blood red hair. Lee quickly tried to get up but an arm wrapped around his slender waist, keeping him there.

"You're not going anywhere." Gaara said sternly, his grip on Lee's inner thigh tightening.

Lee gasped quietly, shivering hard. The rough touch made heat run through his veins and he quickly felt shame. This wasn't supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to meet Gaara again, especially not here though he should have expected it.

Gaara grinned from behind Lee and fondled Lee's thigh harshly again. His other hand, that was wrapped around Lee's waist, began to tear at the stomach of Lee's spandex outfit. He wanted to feel skin, the skin he claimed as his own. He would feel the mark he had given Lee as well, the proof that Lee belonged to him.

Lee gasped again "G-gaara-kun, stop!" he whispered franticly "Please..We are in public!..and about to take an exam!" he didn't know if Gaara would listen and no one could see what Gaara was doing thanks to the desk hiding it.

Gaara's look darkened as it was the truth, they were going to take an exam. He growled lowly and placed his hands on Lee's hips, picking the slender boy up and placing him in the seat next to him.

"You will sit here." it was not a request but an order, and Lee wasn't sure if he wanted to disobey.

Lee stayed silent shifting in his new seat. He looked around and noticed Neji looking at him. Lee jolted slightly then grinned hugely at his team mate, though it was half way fake. He suddenly and accidentally released a pain whimper as his chest began to hurt. He forced himself not to hold onto his chest and just looked down. The pain dulled to a light throb and he glanced at Gaara.

Gaara was glaring at Neji, daring him to continue staring at what was his.

Lee looked away and listened to the man...Ibiki, talk. He flipped his page and looked at the questions. His eye's widened slightly, no one should be able to answer these question's unless they had been doing this for years upon years. Lee bit his lip and quickly glanced around, he saw Neji give a hidden signal then Tenten got to work.

Some time passed before Lee saw the mirror on the ceiling begin to move. He glance up and when it was in the right position, he unwrapped his headband from his waist and wrapped it around his head.

The mirrors movement stopped and Lee got to work, answering the questions quickly.  
>It wasn't long before the time was up and Ibiki began speaking again. Lee sighed quietly then shivered as his head felt weird, like someone was moving his hair. He looked to the side and blushed brightly.<p>

Gaara had grabbed the end of Lee's waist length braid and played with the tip, lightly brushing it against his lips. Hot green-blue eyes stared right at Lee, causing the boy to eep quietly and blush even more. Gaara grinned, slightly showing his teeth and slowly pulled on the braid.

Lee didn't register how he was now leaning towards Gaara in order not to get his hair pulled. He was caught by those eyes that made him feel so...alive. There was the burning inside of him that he could never describe.

They got closer and closer together before a shout from Naruto broke Lee out of his dazed. Lee yanked himself back, his face turning red quickly. His heart was beating two times to fast as he turned his head back to the front, he dare not look at Gaara. Then Lee calmed as he heard Naruto speaking of not getting scared and that he would become Hokage so he wouldn't lose on this test.

Gaara almost growled as Lee ignored him. His prize had been so close, he mentally cursed the blonde haired boy who distracted his toy.

He couldn't just steal kisses from his Lee anymore like he used too...but he would once they were alone.

* * *

><p><em>-FlashBack-<em>

* * *

><p><em>Lee yawned as he woke up, and sat up. He rubbed his large black pearl shaped eyes and looked at the calendar. He sighed and got up, the silk night gown almost falling off his slender body. The child pulled it up and lifted the page of the calendar after marking the last day.<br>_

_"It has been two months already..." Lee doubted that anyone even noticed that he was gone.  
><em>

_With a sad little sigh, Lee slapped his cheeks twice to knock out all the sadness and smiled brightly to himself  
><em>

_"Oh well! I have Temari and Kankuro now! And Gaara-kun too!" he giggled to himself and ran to the bathroom.  
><em>

_A while later, Lee came back out, tying his waist length hair into a braid. He wore tan ninja pants and brown ninja sandals. He sighed as he looked at the color, missing his green clothing. He looked through his closet and only found a brown Chinese styled dress with slits up both sides. He whimpered to himself and put it on.  
><em>

_"...I hope Temari does not say anything..." she had been the one to buy it for him as a joke to their first conversation about him wearing the night gown.  
><em>

_Lee shook his head and walked out of his room. Suddenly he couldn't move, then his leg went up shakily and went back down. Lee laughed softly  
><em>

_"Kankuro!" He grinned, trying to look back.  
><em>

_Lee heard the older boys laughter and the said boy appeared in Lee's vision. Kankuro gave a boyish grin  
><em>

_"So, did you feel it this time?" Kankuro asked, seeming eager.  
><em>

_"Nope! You are getting better!" Lee answered then teased "Now all you have to do is get me to move normally."  
><em>

_"Hey! I'm workin on it." Kankuro pulled off the chakra strings so Lee could move normally _

_"It's a lot harder than I thought..." the boy grumbled.  
><em>

_Lee smiled fondly and placed a hand on Kankuro's arm "Do not worry, I am positively sure you will get it soon. You are very smart after all, Kankuro"  
><em>

_Kankuro blushed and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed "Yea, yea. Now come on, it's your turn to cook breakfast!" he said eagerly and took Lee's arm, running downstairs.  
>Lee giggled and followed but they stopped before they stepped into the kitchen. They had learned all to soon that if anyone was touching Lee within Gaara's sight...well, it wasn't a good idea.<br>_

_Lee entered the room first and immediately saw Gaara. He smiled a little nervously, not knowing if today was a good or bad day. The question was answered when Gaara got up and stood extremely close to Lee.  
><em>

_Lee giggled nervously and walked to the fridge. He got out everything he would need to cook breakfast and got to work.  
><em>

_Kankuro stayed silent as he took a seat at the table. He was soon joined by Temari who wisely kept her mouth closed though she wanted to say 'Good morning' to Kankuro and Lee.  
><em>

_Lee was now standing in front of the stove, cooking the french toast that he was making. He finally didn't eep for once as Gaara's arms wrapped around his waist. Lee could feel Gaara inhaling his scent.  
><em>

_"You're used the non-scented wash..." Gaara said in a low tone  
><em>

_"Y-yes." Lee cleared his throat "Yes, I did." It was the only one in his shower after all...he had a sneaking suspicion that Gaara got rid of his other scented body wash.  
><em>

_"Good..." Gaara inhaled again "It makes your honey scent stand out more."  
><em>

_Lee blushed brightly and bit his lip, he tried to cook faster, feeling flustered. He put the french toast onto four separate plates and shook some powdered sugar over them.  
><em>

_"Food is ready!" Lee said quickly and barely stopped a sigh as Gaara moved away, even if it was only slightly.  
><em>

_Lee grabbed the plates and set them down, smiling as he noticed that Temari and Kankuro got milk for everyone. He got to his own seat and was about to sit when Gaara suddenly pulled him onto his lap. Lee squeaked softly  
><em>

_"G-Gaara-kun! I need to sit in my seat!"  
><em>

_"No you don't." Gaara said bluntly, his arms wrapping around Lee's waist again, like he was trying to prove that Lee was his, and his only.  
><em>

_Lee bit his lip, not saying anything else. He didn't know what else to say. He instead just grabbed his plate and slowly began eating. Three bite in, Lee noticed that Gaara wasn't eating and placed down his plate. He grabbed Gaara's plate and cut a piece, Lee held the piece in front of Gaara's mouth and smiled softly as Gaara ate it.  
><em>

_Lee fed Gaara slowly, feeling happy. when the last piece was gone, he grabbed the milk and gave it to Gaara  
><em>

_"Drink up Gaara-kun! Milk will make you big and strong!" He smiled, giggling childishly.  
><em>

_Gaara blinked slowly and reluctantly let go of Lee to grab the milk. He drank it all quickly then put down the glass and held Lee's waist again.  
><em>

_Lee smiled, not feeling nervous anymore. He ate the rest of his own food and drank all of his milk as well. He looked at Temari and Kankuro who just finished their meal as well and said  
><em>

_"So...What is the plan for today?" Lee looked at Gaara as well.  
><em>

_"We are going out." Gaara said first, obviously meaning that only him and Lee were going.  
><em>

_Lee giggled nervously once again.  
><em>

_Soon, Lee found himself walking outside with Gaara. They were holding hands as the did and Lee glanced at Gaara.  
><em>

_"...What do you want to do Gaara-kun?" he asked, playing with the end of his braid.  
><em>

_"..." Gaara stayed silent, thinking. He suddenly looked up as if he heard something interesting and he pulled Lee behind a building. Gaara pressed Lee against the way and said "stay still."  
><em>

_Lee looked confused "Gaara-kun?" he said but stayed still obediently.  
><em>

_"Shakaku said this feels really good." Was all Gaara said before he leaned in and kissed Lee's lips.  
><em>

_Lee's eyes widened and he blushed. He gasped as he felt something wet against his lips then the wetness pushed into his mouth.  
><em>

_Gaara licked the inside of Lee's mouth, following Shakaku's advice. He noticed a sweet taste in Lee's mouth, something he never tasted before. Lee naturally tasted like a sweet strawberry.  
><em>

_Lee pressed his own tongue against Gaara's trying to push the muscle out but then shivered as an odd feeling went through his body. He noticed that Gaara tasted spicy though...almost like curry.  
><em>

_Gaara pulled away for air and stared at Lee, his own body reacting strangely. Shakaku whistled in his mind, telling him that Lee looked sexy.  
><em>

_Lee's cheeks were tainted pink and he was panting. You could see his tongue from between his lips and his eyes were dazed.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>-End FlashBack-<em>

* * *

><p>Ibiki had just told them that they all passed when a woman burst in through the window. She made a joke before telling them to meet her at the Forest of Death then she left.<p>

Lee got up quickly and ran to his team mates, not looking back at Gaara though he could feel the irritation coming off him. He slowed to a walk and walked between Tenten and Neji

"You two excited?" Lee asked with a great big smile.

* * *

><p>Thats all for now~ I love GaaLee sooo much! Yay!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: **I'm sorry once again, I know I skipped a lot with this fight that I wrote but I needed to. If I added everything else then it wouldn't be so interesting. I hope you all wont mind this and I hope you all still love, or like this story!**

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Title: <strong>Save your Sorrow<strong>

* * *

><p>Lee looked at the forest that was blocked off by a wire fence and gates. He felt excited to go in to the so called Forest of Death. He grinned widely and hopped on the tips of his feet.<p>

"We are almost there my friends!" Lee said excitedly to Tenten and Neji, looking very much like a hyper child.

Tenten sighed and rolled her eyes "Yes we get it Lee, but remember, this isn't a field trip."

Neji smirked "Might as well be. We will get through this easily. It's destiny."

Lee laughed as Tenten gave an annoyed expression. Then he turned as the woman..Anko began to speak. She told them of the heaven and earth scrolls and how they needed them. Then she spoke of the permission slips that they needed to sign.

There was a sudden commotion though and Lee could see Naruto making fun of the woman named Anko. He smiled excitedly as she showed off some of her skills but was concerned about his new friend. Lee looked at the grass ninja that used his tongue to give the kunai back and suddenly got a chill up his spine.

That man...he did not have a good aura. Lee felt cold as he looked at the mans eyes.

The the woman resumed her speech and Lee grinned, running up to the woman and getting their permission slips then running back and handing two to his friends. He looked at the printed writing and noticed that everything that was written was about how they were not responsible if they died.

Lee tilted his head confused 'How would they be responsible...I am going in of my free will, and we were told before hand of the dangers...maybe this is to warn us of how dangerous this test really is...we really can die if we are not careful.' Lee bit his lip, shivering. Then he grinned and his eyes blazed

'Yosh! This is fantastic!' he signed the paper with a flourish and went with his team to turn them in.

They were given the earth scroll and Neji gave it to Lee. Lee looked at it and nodded, taking the scroll and putting it into his weapon pouch. He grinned as they made there way to their gate.

As they waited, Lee heard that slithering sound that comforted him yet scared him as well. He looked intently at the ground, searching for the disturbance. He almost jolted as he saw the change of color in the ground, unnoticeable to most, unless you grew up around it like Lee did. The sand was right next to his foot and before he could do anything, it was crawling up his leg again. He shuddered at the tickling feeling then bit back a gasp as it settled around his neck.

Lee lifted a hand to his neck and felt the sand. It wrapped around his neck like a necklace...a choker without a clasp.

He gulped, not knowing what it meant. He hoped that today wasn't the day that he would die. Lee inhaled deeply then slowly exhaled, the buzzer went off and the gates swung open. Lee launched himself into the forest, along with his team mates and began running.

Nothing interesting, besides a few, count four, fights for the fist day. Just from that, they had already gotten their two needed scrolls.

It was on the second day that they had decided to split up. Lee listened intently to Neji as he explained when and where to meet up, and what to do when in danger. Lee smiled brightly when Neji was finished

"Yosh! I will see you soon my friends!" He said before taking off in time with them.

Barely an hour later, Lee decided to train. He kicked a tree and saw lots of leaves falling. He smiled and nodded to himself, not bothering to give himself a punishment this time. He jumped up and caght all the leaves with both hands but one escaped his grasp. Lee pouted to himself then saw upon something that made him mad. A squirrel was there with a tag strapped to its back.

Lee gently called out to the animal, making little coo'ing sounds. The squirrel looked at Lee and slowly went over. It sniffed Lee for just a moment before crawling onto Lee's hand and scurrying up Lee's body.

Lee laughed lightly and tickled the squirrels head, gently removing the tag and throwing it away. He kept the squirrel on his shoulder and jumped into a tree. He grabbed an acorn and gave it to the squirrel. Lee looked around and noticed something pink in the slight distance.

"Sorry little squirrel, I have to go now." Lee said with a little smile before setting the squirrel down and running off.

Lee grit his teeth at what he came upon. Sakura was injured and her hair short. She sat in front of her injured team mates, trying to protect them. He watched just a little before he couldn't handle it anymore. He could't let anyone touch Sakura and her comrades again. He would protect them with his own power!

Lee jumped down "My apologies but I beleive you should take me on instead." He said, standing up and facing the sound-nin.

"You!?" Sakura said in surprise.

"This isn't your fight boy. Just leave and you won't get hurt." Dosu said, chuckling.

"I will not. My name is Rock Lee and I am a Konoha ninja! I will not leave my comrades to die!" Lee shot towards Rin and Zaku, he leaned forward and did a handstand, quickly using his arms to shoot himself, feet first, towards Zaku. Luckily, he hit his mark, his feet slamming into the mans face, sending him flying towards a tree. Lee landed on his feet and was about to turn towards Rin when he felt a pain on his head. He winced and a pang of disbelief shot through him

'She just...grabbed my hair?!' Lee had no idea why she would.

"You have such soft hair" she said with a sneer "such a shame, an ugly boy like you has such nice hair." Rin yanked on Lee's braid, taking out a kunai.

Lee frowned "Now that is uncalled for Ms." He gripped his own hair and pulled, making her fall forward "I did not insult your looks did I?" then he hit her pressure point, knocking her out.

Lee heard movement behind him and he dodged a blow to his head, landing a few feet away, crouching. He stood and glared at Dosu, assuming his favorite fighting position. Lee launched himself at the man but stepped back to quickly dodge a punch. A shock ran through his body out of no where and he winced, holding his ringing ears

'W-what?' he thought to himself 'but I dodged that blow!' he tried to shake it off then held his arms up to block another hit. He jumped back then cried out as pain suddenly assaulted him. Lee fell to his knee's holding his ears again. His vision blurred and he felt wetness sinking through his bandages.

"Like it?" Dosu said smugly "This device on my arm emits high frequency sounds that messes with your internal system, causing your vision to blur and you to loose your hearing."

Lee's head pounded and he ignored the blood dripping from his ears

"Lee-san!" he suddenly heard Sakura call out and he turned slightly, smiling at her

"Do not worry Sakura-san. I am alright!" he gave her a thumbs up then turned back to Dosu. Lee took a deep breath, unraveling his bandages, and opened the first gate. He ran to Dosu and kicked him high into the air. He followed the man and appeared under him. He let his bandages wrap the man up before grabbing him tightly then spinning them in the air. They headed back to the ground at a frightful speed. As soon as they hit the ground, Lee jumped away so he wouldn't get damaged in the attack. He panted slightly hard then froze as the dust cleared up.

Zaku had used his wind to cushion the ground where Dosu landed.

Dosu got out of the softened earth and brushed the dirt off himself "Heh close one." then his eye crinkled as he grinned evilly. Then Zaku came up,

"Why don't you let me have a turn." The man grinned as well as Dosu looked at him.

The bandaged man shrugged and said "Go ahead, but remember, we got to get the Uchiha."

Lee gulped, already feeling tired from opening the first gate. He got into a defensive position and said with a fool hearty grin.

"Give me your best shot!" Lee gave a 'come and get it' motion with his hand.

Suddenly a terrifying presence made itself known from behind him. Lee felt a cold shiver go down his spine as he slowly turned his head behind him. His heart betrayed him by skipping a beat as he was reminded of a certain red head.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><em>Lee finally got out of the Sabaku children's house. It wasn't that he disliked them, no! Lee was actually very fond of them now. He just wanted some time alone for just a little bit. He hadn't gotten that time alone sine he got there, and got even less time, if that was possible, since the...kiss...with Gaara two weeks ago.<em>

_Lee still blushed hotly at the thought and covered his mouth as he walked, feeling his heart thump quickly. _

_He shook his head, trying to push back the blush and odd excited feelings. _

_Lee held his fists in front of him in a soundless determined pose then began walking again. He sighed in content as the cold air brushed across his face _

_"It is so nice tonight..." He said softly, spreading his arms wide. _

_Lee giggled and took off in a run, unaware of who was following him. The former Konoha academy student ran to the park, the only area with some type of trees. _

_He smiled brightly when he saw them, and walked to them, already smelling the leaves and the bark. It made him sigh in peace as fonder memories of his village came to him. It was of the forests, how he could play with the animals there. Especially the squirrels, they liked to scurry all over his body. Lee loved all of the animals though. _

_Lee smiled again, taking a step closer then suddenly cried out in pain. He grabbed his shoulder only to feel a kunai sticking out of his flesh. It only made everything more real. He cried hard in pain, falling to the floor. He grabbed at the kunai and tore it from his shoulder, gasping in pain. His tiny body shook with the unfamiliar pain. _

_A big hand suddenly grabbed him and turned him around _

_"Sorry, orders are orders." A rough voice said and Lee tried to look through his tears. _

_Lee's head suddenly snapped to the side. He didn't realize what had happened until his cheek began throbbing. He couldn't speak, only cry. He hiccuped and looked up at the covered ninja, his eyes wide with fear and confusion. _

_"W-what? What did I do...?" Lee stuttered but then began to struggle. He didn't do anything to deserve this! _

_The man raised his hand again and hit Lee in the face, the stomach, the chest, until something began to his. _

_Lee gasped for air as the man was yanked off of him. He shakily tried to look and saw a stunning murderous aura. It was such a powerful force pressing down on him. Lee coughed up some blood as he slowly turned onto his side _

_"G-Gaara-kun...?" He whispered in pain as the red head turned furious eyes onto him _

_"Stay still Lee...I'll get rid of this worm" Gaara grinned and turned his sight to the sand ninja again. His lips turned up in a malicious smirk _

_"W-wait-" _

_"Sand coffin!" Gaara said, his voice suddenly going deep and raspy for such a young child. _

_Lee flinched as frightfully hot blood fell onto his body and he trembled at the sight of the dead body. He covered his eyes from the sight, not wanting to see such a thing. He just...he just couldn't handle it right now. _

_Sand slowly curled around his body, lifting Lee up. _

_"Don't look away Lee...I did this for you. He was hurting you..." Sand pulled Lee closer to Gaara, close enough that Gaara reached and put his hands on Lee's hips. He looked up at Lee who was still floating thanks to the sand and grinned "I won't let anyone hurt you. You are mine after all." _

_Lee shivered as he looked at Gaara with wide eyes, but inside his body...his heart wouldn't stop racing...in happiness._

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>A dark purple, almost black chakra swirled around what he thought was Sasuke. Lee couldn't help but to turn his back to the true enemies as his body wanted to submit to this immense pressure Sasuke was emiting. Even Sakura fell to her side in horrified awe.<p>

"Sasuke-kun...what's happened to you...?" Sakura asked, confused.

"I finally realized what I was meant to be...an Avenger..." Sasuke spoke mostly to himself.

"S-sasuke-san?" Lee spoke so softly, not knowing what the almost fire-like marks, that were crawling over Sasuke's body, meant. Lee almost jumped as Sasuke's eyes snapped to him. The Uchiha slowly started walking towards him

"Hey...Lee" Sasuke started, in a dark, almost crazed voice "Who did that to you...?" his eyes locked onto Lee's and he smirked dangerously.

Lee gulped, feeling his body shiver and quake. This presence, this aura that Sasuke had,... Lee never thought he would ever feel this way again. His body ached for something, no, his body ached for that power, to have that power standing over him. Lee actually felt his legs tremble, threatening to give out on him and he had to look away, but he looked straight at the sound-nin that had been attacking them.

"I did it!" Zaku suddenly said, taking the credit.

"No Zaku, don't!" Dosu said franticly.

Sasuke's smirk turned into a grin and he started to chuckle, now staring right at Zaku.

Zaku gulped and quickly went into action.

"Watch this, I'll take care of all of them with one move!" He held his hands out in front of himself and forced chakra through the holes in his hands, causing an enormous and long blast of wind towards anything in front of him. Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino had to actually grab onto something to keep themselves there and hidden.

When the wind was gone, no one was there.

"Ha! Blew them away!" Zaku said proudly when suddenly

"Not quite." Sasuke said from behind Zaku before, what seemed like, barely back handing him. Yet Zaku flew across the clearing.

Lee blinked, realizing what Sasuke had done 'How...How did he get us all here so fast?' he wondered to himself, now sitting on the ground, staring at Sasuke.

"Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu!" Sasuke called out after doing hand signs that were to quick to see.

Zaku immediately put another, smaller, blast of wind that only revealed the hidden shurukin within the fireballs. The sound-nin covered his face and chest against the projectiles, getting hit and his sides and arms. If Dosu hadn't shouted at him, Zaku would have missed Sasuke coming in from front, but he was still powerless to stop the boy.

Sasuke got behind Zaku and grabbed the mans arms, pulling them harshly to the back and placing a foot on Zaku's back

"You seem awfully attached to these arms..." he said, almost amused "It would be a shame if something happened to them..." then Sasuke grinned maliciously and started pulling.

"N-no! What are you doing!?" Zaku said, feeling pain as he tried to get away.

Lee could hear a sickening crack as Zaku's arms were bent to far backwards. Then he saw that the sound-nin was tossed aside.

"Seems your the only one left...hope you make things more interesting then your friend did." Sasuke said, turning to Dosu.

Lee feared for Sakura and Naruto's safety so he got up and ran to Sasuke, hoping that Sakura would take Naruto and run for now. He thought himself crazy but he had to protect his new found friends!

Lee got in front of Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him tightly, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Stop!" Lee said, slightly trembling "Don't do this!"

Lee could see Sasuke's head turn just slightly and feel those red eyes on him. Lee held tighter, afraid that if he let go, Sasuke would get too carried away. Lee took just a moment to see if Sakura took Naruto but saw her only standing there, wide eyed. For a moment, Lee couldn't help but to feel frustrated but quickly pushed it back.

"Please...Sasuke." Lee added, hoping the plea would help.

Lee, out of no where, felt Sasuke lean his head closer to him and inhale deeply. Lee blinked, feeling confused but stayed still. Then Sasuke growled, he freed an arm from Lee's hold and raised it to Lee's neck.

Lee gasped softly, thinking that Sasuke was going to strangle him but he couldn't move. He feared what would happen if he did.

Sasuke grabbed the hardened sand around Lee's neck and broke it, his nails cutting into Lee's pale apricot skin, intent on making a claim to replace what claim the sand had.

Lee bit his lip against a slight whimper as the nails cut deep enough to give him a new scar. Suddenly, Sasuke fell against Lee, causing them both to fall to the ground. Lee kept his hold on the younger boy, cushioning his fall with himself.

Sasuke was panting, feeling pained and exhausted. He sat up, moving away from Lee, to look at him.

"Are you ok?" Lee asked softly, concerned.

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment, just staring at Lee before nodding "I'm fine..."

"You're strong Sasuke" Dosu spoke up, reaching into his sleeve. He pulled out a scroll "Too strong. We can't hope to defeat you the way you are now." Dosu kneeled, placing the scroll down

"We'll strike a deal, I give you the scroll and you let us go..."

Lee and Sasuke looked at the ninja surprised.

Dosu kept speaking but Lee looked at the scroll, he felt happy that his new friends at least got this and he hoped that it was the right scroll. Lee looked at Sakura, who was now just sitting there, and sighed.

Sakura suddenly shouted out, asking about an Orochimaru as Dosu took his team mates and started walking away.

He looked back at Sasuke to see that he was staring at his shaking hand

"Just what am I..." Sasuke's voice slightly trembled as he spoke to himself.

Lee's gaze turned concerned then he shook he head. He placed a hand over Sasuke's and said

"You are human, you are a Konoha ninja, you are Sasuke Uchiha." Lee smiled gently, his eyes going halfway closed "And that's all that matters."

Sasuke stared at Lee, feeling strange on the inside. He gulped and nodded slightly, looking down at Lee's hand that was still touching his own. His own fingers began to curl around the hand when Lee slowly pulled it away.

"Hey, bushy brow!" Naruto's voice came out of no where but then he was suddenly hit by Sakura

"Don't you dare insult Lee-san!" She shouted, feeling the need to at least do this, since he did try and rescue them.

Lee laughed lightly and stood up. He noticed that two other teams were there too. Team Ten (Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji.) and his own team. Lee smiled brightly and took a step towards Tenten and Neji then noticed that the later looked very...angry.

"ehehe...What did I do?" Lee asked Tenten nervously.

Tenten glared as well "Lee, you moron! What do you think you were doing, trying to take on those sound-nins by yourself!" She continued on, scolding the taijutsu user.

Lee sighed, slumping back down to his butt and curling into a ball, feeling properly scolded

"Sorry Tenten...I saw them in trouble and...I just could not help myself..." Lee said sadly "I am so-" Lee stopped and looked around. He stood up quickly, suddenly gaining a nervous look.

"Lee?" Tenten question, having never seen Lee act this way.

"I..I have to get to higher ground!" Lee turned and jumped, but he was barely a foot off the ground when sand suddenly encircled his foot, yanking him back to the ground. Lee yelped as he was quickly sinking into the sand that was now beneath him. He clawed at the ground, trying to get out, but the last thing he saw was Neji and Sasuke running towards him, before he had to close his eyes against the tan sand.

* * *

><p>Thats all for now~ I love GaaLee sooo much! Yay!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: **I'm sorry once again, I know I messed up some of the time line with what I wrote but I needed to. If I added everything else then it wouldn't be so interesting. I hope you all wont mind this and I hope you all still love, or like this story!**

**P.S. I think from now I will be deviating a bit from the original story line. It is centered on Lee after all, plus other reasons.**

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Title: <strong>Save your Sorrow<strong>

* * *

><p>Lee gasped for air as sand finally left his body. He fell to his knee's, panting slightly, then wiped his eyes. He blinked after a few moments and looked up<p>

"Gaara-kun..."

The red head stood there, towering over his fallen form. His eyes flashed with anger

"You are injured..." his voice came out like gravel

Lee looked away, his bandaged hand going up to try and wipe away some of the dried blood. Why did he suddenly feel gulty for getting hurt?

"Y-yes, that is what happens when one fights a strong opponent!" Lee tried to smile widely

"Who did this to you." It wasn't a question, but a demand.

Lee gulped "Ah..hehe" he giggled, actually nervous "It does not matter, Sasuke-kun defeated the enemies." he stood then almost lost his footing as Gaara grabbed his chin, pulling him close.

"Don't call him that." Gaara growled, glaring into Lee's eyes.

"W-what?" Lee said "What do you mean-" he suddenly gasped as he was pushed against a tree. He now looked up into Gaara's possessive eyes and shivered. His body reacting to Gaara's jealous advance.

"..Gaara-kun..?" Lee said slightly breathy, blushing.

"This is mine..." Gaara breathed slightly heavy, looking at Lee heatedly, dementedly "This reaction, this body, this face...this affection is all mine!"

"Gaara-kun...we...we shouldn't..." Lee swallowed back saliva, his own breath beginning to speed up, along with his heart.

Gaara grinned in an almost demonic way at the look he was getting.

"Shouldn't?...But I will." He put his hands on Lee's legs and spread them widely. He took his place between Lee's thighs and gripped Lee's hips tightly. Gaara growled lowly then pressed his lips against Lee's harshly.

Lee gasped then moaned, his hands reaching up and gripping Gaara's shoulders tightly. He tasted the spice from Gaara's lips and kissed back hard, not being able to stop himself. Gaara's pleased groan echoed in his mouth and Lee felt hot all over

"G-gaara-kun~" He whispered hotly

Gaara grinned again, biting Lee's lips and squeezing Lee's hips until the flesh pushed between his fingers, almost like putty. He pulled his lips from Lee's and leaned in, biting Lee's neck instead.

"Yes.." He growled lowly "Moan for me...let me hear those pretty sounds.." he chuckled deeply and bit into Lee's neck again, marking it with a slight scar.

Lee yelped at the slight sting in his neck then moaned again, the sting only adding to the pleasure he felt. He felt like he was breathing to fast, and Gaara's actions and voice were only making things worse.

Gaara reached to the neck of Lee's spandex and stretched it, yanking it down Lee's body until it clung to Lee's hips. Gaara attached his lips to Lee's left nipple and bit it lightly. He would put the knowledge he gained from Shukaku to good use with Lee's body.

Lee made a keening sound and arched against Gaara's mouth. He gripped Gaara's shoulders tightly feeling his body get hotter from the attention. Lee couldn't stop panting in pleasure as Gaara's touch felt like fire on his body.

"Gaara" Temari's voice suddenly came in, causing Lee to tense and push Gaara away. He pulled his spandex back up in record time, blushing brightly as Temari rounded the tree they were behind.

Gaara glared murderously at Temari, causing her to shiver in fear.

Temari hid her fear then saw Lee. She blinked in surprise then gave a little smile "Hello again Lee." she said, waving a little.

Lee smiled brightly, hiding his embarrassment. He used his knowledge of taijutsu to control his body and make the..unseemly thing go away.

"Temari! It is wonderful to see you again!" Lee moved towards the girl and took her hand "Kankuro is near by, correct?"

Temari glance back at Gaara then quickly looked away, the glare feeling like it was trying to kill her. She gave a hesitant smile at Lee and nodded "Yea, he's at the camp... Are you staying with us?"

"Yes." Gaara interrupted, stepping over to them and grabbing Lee by the waist "He is." he continued, in a tone that dared Temari to say anything against him. He felt Lee trying to move away and squeezed his hip, pulling Lee tight to his body.

Lee blushed and looked away. He nodded to Temari "Y-yes, I guess I am..hehe" he laughed a little, with no real humor.

"Ok...We have settled right there." Temari pointed to the slightly visible clearing through the trees "Kankuro's just resting." She said after a moment then slowly began walking back.

Lee nodded with a smile and quickly began walking after somehow escaping Gaara's grasp. He swallowed back a sudden whimper as his chest began hurting. Lee forced himself not to go back to Gaara and instead, continued on to the others. He could not, will not give in! He had a back bone after all, it was time that he used it!

The pain lowered to a dull throb and he smiled as he saw Kankuro "Kankuro!" Lee forgot himself for a moment and ran to tackle the boy in a hug that only lasted five seconds before he was suddenly lifted by sand.

Lee immediately felt his heart squeeze and he tried not to shake, hoping for no pain. His so called 'back bone' disappearing. He was brought back to Gaara who was glaring and Lee bit his lip, slightly looking away, before something made him look back into Gaara's intense eyes. He swallowed back his nervousness and mustered up the courage to glare back.

Gaara slowly smirked as Lee glared at him. He pulled Lee closer and roughly whispered in his ear.

"Do that again, and I will claim you in front of them..." Then he gripped Lee's arm as the sand let go and pulled him to walk.

Lee gasped as the whisper in his ear, blushing darkly. The naughty side of him found that thought arousing but he had to make sure that that would never happen! He couldn't, it was indecent! Then Lee felt Gaara grab his arm and had no choice but to follow the red head.

Lee looked back, seeing that Temari and Kankuro had gotten up to follow. Kankuro gave Lee a slight smile in apology which Lee quickly shook his head and smiled brightly at the painted puppeteer. Then he almost yelped as he was yanked forward.

Lee returned his gaze to Gaara to see him looking back, irritated. Lee sighed and just looked at the ground.

'Why am I so submissive to this man!' Lee thought in anger to himself then bit his lip harshly as punishment to himself.

Suddenly Lee was yanked to Gaara again and his lips were captured in a fierce kiss. The green clad boy heard a slight gasp come from behind them and he blushed, knowing it came from Temari and Kankuro. Lee blushed darkly and made a distressed sound, trying to push himself away from the red head.

Gaara growled and forced his tongue into Lee's mouth, he wanted Lee to submit to him, _needed _it. He wanted everyone, even his own family to know the Lee was _his _and _his alone_. His eyes darkened to a green color as he heard Lee try to cover a moan and pried Lee's mouth open even wider with his tongue. He tasted Lee's mouth, shoving his tongue everywhere. Gaara could feel Lee's little flinches every time he licked a sensitive part of Lee's mouth. He almost grinned as Lee slumped against him, his legs giving out.

Finally Gaara pulled away, allowing Lee to slide to the ground. Lust flared inside him as he watched Lee pant, a dark blush coating his cheeks, and saliva running down his chin. He felt his lips stretch into a demonic grin and leaned down. He gripped Lee's chin again and slowly licked the saliva trail, enjoying the whimper that Lee gave.

Lee bit his lip harshly after whimpering, irritated at himself for letting the sound escape. Why was it always like this...this consuming feeling when Gaara touched him so intimately. He could never really refuse.

* * *

><p><em>It had been another two weeks since the park incident, making it three months since Lee had come to live with the Sabaku siblings. He wondered if any one even cared, or noticed his absence in Konoha. He doubted it. Though he couldn't really complain, he was living comfortably with Temari, Kankuro, and...Gaara.<em>

_Honestly, Lee was terrified...not of them, no, he was scared of himself._

_His reaction to Gaara killing that man for him...oh gods. Lee shivered, curling into a tighter ball, his bed making no sound as he did so, his room eeriely quiet. He felt so...happy he felt when Gaara had verbally laid claim to him and swore to protect him. Lee closed his eyes tightly as his heart speed up again, his mind still replaying what had happened, more importantly, those words._

_Lee let out a shuddering breath, letting his hand drift over his heart then grabbing the fabric over it._

_"Wha..what am I becoming. To find such enjoyment it that." Lee whispered, clutching the fabric over his chest tightly._

_Suddenly another shiver racked his small body and he felt himself grow warm. He could feel those eyes on him again. Hot, burning, Lee felt his breath come out in little pants at the feeling. He pressed his body into the bed and covered his eyes with his arms; he angled his legs, placing his feet onto the covers._

_Lee let out a shuddering sigh then gasped softly as he felt hands grip his knee's. He licked his lips then swallowed back some saliva, to nervous to remove his arms from his eyes. His heart stuttered in his chest as he suddenly felt those familiar hands push his legs apart. He felt a familiar heat rest itself between his legs and felt hot air against his lips._

_Lee wondered if his heart would give out with how fast it was going._

_"Lee..." Gaara rasped slowly and Lee just knew that the other boy was grinning._

_Lee shuddered at the sound and licked his lips subconsciously. He blushed as he briefly tasted Gaara's lips and pressed his arms harder against his eyes, to nervous to see how close Gaara truly was. He felt the urge to lick his lips again but bit his lower lip instead, knowing that if he didn't, he would taste Gaara's mouth again._

_"Lee," Gaara said again, harder this time_

_Lee flinched at the dark tone, knowing that if he didn't respond...Lee swallowed back some saliva and shakily removed his arms from his eyes. He bit back a gasp as Gaara's darkened eyes bore into him._

_"Y-yes?" Lee stuttered, trying to keep his breathing steady._

_Gaara grinned as Lee stared at him. He looked so...delicious. Eyes lidded and a delicate blush staining his cheeks._

_'__**He wants us**__' Shukaku purred inside his mind._

_'__**He's practically begging us with those big eyes**__'_

_Gaara grinned widely, a rush of possessiveness filling him, 'Mine, mine, mine,' he chanted mentally. He reached up and gripped Lee's chin, his eyes on Lee's mouth_

_"Mine!" he growled before claiming Lee's lips_

_Lee whimpered at the kiss, the claim. His hands moved on their own, gripping at Gaara's shirt tightly. The pressure against his lips was bruising but Lee felt a sort of excitement from it. It was that excitement which made his body, that had begun to feel hot, turn cold. He quickly turned his head away, gasping for air, and pushed at Gaara's chest._

_"W-What are you doing? Stop, I- I am not yours," Lee stuttered keeping his face turned away._

_Gaara suddenly pinned him to the bed, causing Lee to stare at him, stunned. His gaze was dark and consuming; it made Lee's heart catch in his throat._

_"I told you...You are __**mine.**__" Gaara's voice was rough then it suddenly took on a possessed tone "I laid claim to this body, you now bare my mark. That means, no matter what you do, __**you belong to me.**__"_

_Lee gasped and shuddered, fighting to reclaim the breath that left him with those words._

_"G-gaara? You..you are not making sense." Lee stuttered. This went against the things his knew, leaving him clueless and confused._

_"This makes perfect sense Lee-chan." Gaara grinned widely, his eyes becoming pin points. His voice seemed teasing yet deranged and almost dual toned "You belong to us now, and we will never let you go."_

_Lee licked his lips to wet his dry mouth but his tongue felt dry as well. He couldn't bring himself to say anything, not because he couldn't think of anything though. No, there were many things running through his head. He was just afraid of the rapid pounding of his heart again, because he knew what he was feeling, wasn't fear, but that cursed happiness again. He tried to push back the feeling, enough for at least one question to fall from his lips._

_"U-us?" he asked_

_"__**Yes, us.**__" Gaara's left eye suddenly turned yellow and the white of his eye became black._

* * *

><p>Lee gulped down his saliva, shivering as he came out of his own memory. It took a full minute to notice that he was moving, though, not of his own free will. He looked up to Gaara's face and blushed as it finally registered that he was being carried bridal style.<p>

He could have said something against it, could have struggled, but he didn't. Lee lay there in Gaara's arms, holding onto Gaara's shirt, not saying a thing as the red head hopped from tree to tree to their destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: **I'm sorry once again, I know I messed up some of the time line with what I wrote but I needed to. If I added everything else then it wouldn't be so interesting. I hope you all wont mind this and I hope you all still love, or like this story!**

**P.S. I think from now I will be deviating a bit from the original story line. It is centered on Lee after all, plus other reasons.**

**P.P.S In the flash backs, it has only been a few months. I usually state the time each time I write in a flash back so if you are confused about it, just look. It's usually in the first or second paragraph.**

**Another note! Did anyone notice the new cover!? KakaIru made it for this story! I squealed so hard when I saw it! She is one of the most AWESOMELY WONDERFUL people I know!**

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Title: <strong>Save your Sorrow<strong>

* * *

><p>Lee sighed as he sat on the ground outside the building they were supposed to get to. He, of course, could not follow Gaara into the building. Not that he wanted to, no he certainly did not! And he wouldn't let himself think otherwise!<p>

Yet still, his black eyes would stray to the doors and he would feel his heart yearn for Gaara's presence again.

'_No! I should not be acting this way anymore! I have lived years without him! I do NOT need him!_' Lee hit the dirt, causing the ground to crack slightly.

"I do NOT need him!" Lee whispered fiercely and stood up.

He nodded to himself and walked towards the wall of the building. He would have to wait for his team as he was the one with the scrolls. It was a good thing that they had agreed to meet here if they got separated. Lee sighed and decided to do a light work out while waiting.

Hours later

Lee breathed out steadily, trying not to shake as he kept his body completely parallel. He was balancing his body on four of his knuckles. He heard a noise come from the forest surrounding him and spared one glance. He made a happy noise as he saw Neji and Tenten and slowly got to his feet, not wanting blood to rush. He did that once, never again...

"My friends! You are here!" Lee said excitedly

"Lee!" Tenten exclaimed, running over to him. She looked him over quickly then hit him harshly, "You had me worrying, you ass!"

Lee winced, holding his head as it throbbed slightly. Still he smiled as he said, "My apologies, Tenten. I did not mean to cause you worry."

"What the hell happened!" Tenten asked, narrowing her gaze at Lee.

Neji walked to the two calmly. He looked at Lee subtly, checking to see if there were any injuries. He nodded minutely as he saw none then turned his attention to the conversation. He was curious as well and not just a little angry at the fact Lee was taken so abruptly.

"Uh..." Lee looked down, shifting, feeling guilty, and fibbed just a little, "An...old friend wanted to speak with me. So he transported me. That is all."

Neji's eyes narrowed, "Is this the same 'friend' that I saw you sitting next to in the exam room?"

Lee jerked slightly, his eyes flying up to Neji's gaze and had to force himself not to look away again. He did not say anything, not wanting Neji to be able to guess anything else. even though Lee did not confirm his suspicions, Neji continued.

"I do not like the way he looks at you. Stay away from him."

"Huh?" Tenten cut in, "What do you mean Neji?" she looked at Neji then Lee, then back to Neji. Her eyebrows furrowed as something seemed to pass between them. She frowned at them both as they stayed silent then sighed.

"Alright! Let's just get inside." She shoved her thumb towards the building.

"Yes! Wonderful idea!" Lee immediately said, turning and running towards the door.

Neji growled slightly but followed anyway as did Tenten.

They open the scroll in the room and Gai emerged from the smoke. Gai congratulated them and told them that the exam was far from over. After the talk, they were taken to a waiting area. They had two more days to wait before the teams that were still out in the forest were disqualified.

Lee held back a yawn, feeling tired. His body was telling him that it was strained from opening the first gate earlier. Still, he smiled and sat down on the couch in the room. He looked at Tenten who sat on the arm of the couch then Neji, who was leaning against the wall. The room was plain, just one large couch in the room. Lee smiled a little bit bigger then closed his eyes, leaning back against the couch.

Only a few minutes passed before Tenten began talking, "So what's the plan?"

"We wait and recoup." Neji said swiftly as Lee opened his eyes lazily.

"Yea but what about the next test?" Tenten asked

"We don't know what the next test will be, but I know it will be fighting. So we will decide when they tell us. Use these days to rest, for now. That is the best option."

Lee nodded, agreeing with Neji. He couldn't help it, but his 'youthfulness' wasn't a full capacity right now. In fact, he thought that a nap sounded nice. He closed his eyes again and only had a few minutes of quiet before the door suddenly opened.

Lee didn't open his eyes until he heard Neji growl out, "What are **you** doing here."

Lee looked in confusion then chocked on a gasp, his eyes widening. Gaara stood in the doorway, staring straight at Lee. Lee felt himself blush and quickly looked away.

"Lee..." Gaara's voice echoed in Lee's ears, "Come." he commanded.

Lee flinched, his mind screaming at him to not obey even as his body tensed and ached to stand and follow. He clenched the fabric of the couch and opened his mouth his mouth to deny when Neji spoke instead

"He isn't going anywhere." Neji took a few steps until he was blocking Lee from Gaara's sight. He glared at the red head then twitched as he noticed that Gaara wasn't even paying the slightest attention to him, like he was no threat at all.

"**Lee.**" Gaara growled, sand hissing in the gourd on his back.

Lee shivered hard, his heart skipping in his chest. The commanding tone made him ache sharply and for a moment, he wondered how deranged he really was, to find excitement in that. Yet still, Lee could not allow himself to do this anymore.

"No." Lee quickly said, "I am staying here, with my team. This is where I belong."

Lee nodded to himself, as if to confirm it, and glanced up to Gaara. His breath caught in his throat as Gaara's eyes darkened in fury. The burning color making Lee press himself hard into the couch, even as his scar began to throb.

Gaara's lips pulled back in a snarl and he stalked towards Lee. He gripped the front of Lee's spandex, yanking him up and close to himself. Gaara glared down into Lee's eyes and said

"You will not deny me! You are **mine**!" Gaara smashed his lips against Lee's claiming his mouth in front of the Konoha ninja's.

Lee squeaked and pushed his hands against Gaara's chest only to feel Gaara wrap his arm tightly around his waist, digging blunt nails into his hips, and plunge his tongue into his mouth. Lee couldn't stop a moan from leaving him as Gaara shoved a hand into his hair, yanking his head back to gain leverage to map his mouth completely. Gaara's rough treatment of his body made Lee shudder in pleasure and he found himself pulling Gaara closer instead.

"Oh my god!" Tenten exclaimed in shock. She stared wide eyed at the kissing couple, hardly believing what she was seeing. She could only continue staring, her mind blank and her mouth open in a 'o' shape.

Neji choked slightly then growled, he took a step forward to tear Gaara off of Lee when sand blasted him back. He hit the wall with a grunt and struggled not to fall. He pushed himself off the wall, glaring furiously at the Sand-nin.

Gaara turned his eyes to Neji, finally pulling his mouth away from Lee's. He felt Lee rest his head on his chest and felt the harsh pants leaving his lips. He grinned, his cold eyes glittering with triumph. Gaara gripped Lee tighter, showing the Konoha ninja's that Lee was his.

"You will stay away from Lee." Gaara ordered Neji, "He is mine, and you will **never** have him."

With that last word, sand hissed around Lee and Gaara, engulfing them before falling, revealing no one to be standing there anymore. Neji and Tenten stared at the empty spot before Neji suddenly choked. That sand...

"He was the one that took Lee, before." Neji said, anger burning within him. When Lee was pulled into the ground...Gaara was the one that had taken him, he knew it! Neji's hands clenched in anger, Gaara was going to pay for that, he would make sure of it!

Gaara and Lee appeared in an empty waiting room, far from Lee's team mates.

Lee pulled away from Gaara, coughing as some sand had sneaked its way into his mouth. He backed away from Gaara quickly, angered. He felt angry at Gaara, at this exam, but mostly at himself. What had he been doing! Falling to Gaara's kiss again...it was shameful! Did he really have such a weak will?!

"You are staying with me now." Gaara's voice interrupted Lee's thoughts

"What?" Lee said, his eyebrow's furrowing, feeling confused.

"You are coming back with me. You will live in my lodging while I'm in Konoha, and when this exam is over, you are coming back to Suna."

"W-what?! I can not! Konoha is my home!"

"I will not be without you again. You are mine, my property, and that is final." Gaara's voice was calm, low toned the entire time.

"I am not something to be owned Gaara-kun!" Lee shouted, even as his body shook. He was a human being damnit! He was allowed to do as he wished, not bow to others whims!

"Lee, Lee, Lee..." Gaara sighed, still sounding mono-toned but his voice taking on an even rougher tone.

The repetition of his name made Lee tremble and stumble backwards until his back hit the wall. His throat constricted as Gaara walked-no, stalked towards him. This was familiar, he had been in this position so many times when living with Gaara but...each time seemed to get a little more dangerous.

"Don't you understand...?" Gaara suddenly growled darkly. He raised his arms slowly, trapping Lee against the wall as he placed his hands on either side of Lee's head. He leaned in close, so close that his hot breath rushed against Lee's lips and his eyes stared deep into Lee's reflective orbs. Then he snapped.

"You belong to me, to us! I have the key to your cage and you will **never** leave us!" Gaara's eyes flashed gold and Lee dug his nails into the wall in what he just hoped was fear. His heart pounded in his ears, screaming at him, and he did the only thing he could think to do.

Lee ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**P.P.S In the flash backs, it has only been a few months. I usually state the time each time I write in a flash back so if you are confused about it, just look. It's usually in the first or second paragraph.**

**Another note! Did anyone notice the new cover!? KakaIru made it for this story! I squealed so hard when I saw it! She is one of the most AWESOMELY WONDERFUL people I know!**

**Sorry sorry! Last note! It was my birthday on Nov. 8th! I'm so happy! also Happy New year!**

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Title: <strong>Save your Sorrow<strong>

* * *

><p>For the next two days, Lee stayed away from everyone. He hid away from Gaara, from Neji, Tenten, and even from Kankuro and Temari. He knew it was cowardly but not even he could bring himself to face anyone. He needed to become strong again, not physically, but in will. He couldn't allow himself to fall for Gaara, more than he already had.<p>

Though, he felt like even that was a losing battle.

Lee just couldn't understand why he was so attached to his childhood 'friend'. He had other friends now, a team he considered his family. Yet something called to him, telling him that he needed to be with Gaara, that it was inescapable.

Oh how Lee hated giving up though. He did not want this! He wanted to be normal! He wanted to be a ninja for Konoha! He wanted to become the best ninja using only Taijutsu!

...Was he being selfish?

Lee bit his lip hard and stopped walking. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, grabbing his own sides tightly. Was he really being selfish? His thoughts warred against each other. One half telling him that to go with Gaara was the right choice, and the other saying that he should deny Gaara and stay with Konoha. Lee had worked so hard, making himself the best he could be, the best ninja he could be! And still, he was getting better thanks to his team, his teacher.

"...Oh god, what am I thinking?" Lee squeezed his eye tightly, "Did I not say that I was not going to be taken by him anymore?"

Lee sighed, finally sliding down to his butt. His legs pressed tightly to his chest as he sighed loudly. He slowly raised his arms and crossed his forearms over his head.

Suddenly, Lee whimpered in frustration. He gripped his hair harshly and pulled. The pain in his scalp allowing his mind to focus.

"What is wrong with me! I am supposed to be a man who can keep his word, not a boy who fails!" He said, almost yelling at himself. Suddenly, Lee slammed his head against the wall, again and again. His teeth cut harshly into his lower lip and his eyes closed tightly once again.

"Why, why, why!?" He choked on his words for a moment then felt a burning in his eyes. His breath hitched as he realized that he was beginning to cry, and immediately felt humiliation.

"Why...?" He whispered, looking up at the ceiling, "Gaara-kun calls to me...he always had. I do not know what to do. Honor and duty binds me to my home yet...I feel like I am betraying Gaara-kun again."

Suddenly his eyes widened at his own words then his expression grew pained.

"I did betray him...I really did..." for years, Lee tried not to think of it, tried not to think of that day.

"I did not fight hard enough to stay. I practically walked away...I am so ashamed..." It did not matter that he was barely even a Genin when he was taken back, and that he was taken by Jounin. He could have fought harder, even screamed for help, but he didn't. He wasn't strong enough.

"I am so ashamed..." He repeated, letting his head fall onto his knees.

Lee didn't even realize that tears were rolling down his cheeks, or that his body had begun to tremble. He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything else once again. Anything to get his mind off his aching heart and soul.

* * *

><p><em>Lee sat on the edge of a building. He didn't know which one this belonged to, he had just climbed up the side. The wind was still warm as the sun was beginning to set. The sky was bathed in pinks, purples, yellows, and oranges. It made him smile.<em>

_It was the same view he would get in Konoha. Lee couldn't help but to look down to the ground, to search for the green he missed so much. Then sighed as he saw little to none. A little sad frown graced his lips then he looked to his side as he heard the sound of rushing sand. His frown turned into a slightly sad smile as Gaara formed within the sand then stared at him._

_"Hello Gaara-kun..." Lee whispered._

_Gaara continued to stare at Lee then walked towards him. He stood beside Lee's sitting form, so close that his leg touched Lee's arm._

_"It has been half a year now."_

_Gaara looked at him, wordlessly telling him to explain_

_"It has been six months since I had last step foot in Konoha..."_

_Suddenly, Lee's expression grew pained._

_"I miss it so much..."_

_Gaara blinked then slowly spoke, "Why...? They didn't want you."_

_Lee flinched and his eyes begun to fill with tears at the cruel yet truthful comment. He tried to deny it, "Yes they did! I am part of Konoha, and Konoha never abandons a ninja!"_

_"Yet you are here. And you have been here for six months."_

_Lee flinched again and looked away._

_"Now I will repeat. Why could you possibly miss?" Gaara's voice took a slightly dangerous tone._

_The tears began falling rapidly from Lee's eyes. He tried to hold it in but he choked on a sob. He turned, glaring at Gaara even as the tears fell, making his eyes look glassy, like a dolls._

_"I miss the grass, the trees, the flowers!" Lee sobbed, "It did not matter if I was not wanted, Konoha is my home!"_

_Gaara frowned, rage making his sand hiss around him. Then, it suddenly stopped and he looked out to the desert. His non-existent eyebrows furrowed in thought then he suddenly disappeared in a whirlwind of sand._

_Lee jolted and looked at where Gaara had just stood. He hiccuped and tried to wipe his eyes, but the tears came even faster, now that even Gaara had abandoned him._

_Lee didn't know how long he spent, just sitting there, trying to stop his crying. He shuddered as the sun sunk further down, almost completely gone, yet still visible enough to cast an orange glow on the land._

_Sand flared to life beside him, causing Lee to gasp. He turned his head, looking at the small swirl of sand in surprise. The sand fell away, revealing Gaara once again._

_Gaara opened his eyes and stared down at Lee. He slowly held his hand out, holding something in his hand for Lee. He said nothing._

_Lee let his eyes fall to what lay in Gaara's grasp and stifled another gasp. He stared at it wide eyed then quickly looked back up to Gaara._

_"G-Gaara-kun...is that?" Lee whispered, confused_

_Gaara just frowned and held the bloomed cactus flower closer to Lee. He glanced at Lee's face then mumbled, "You said you missed it. We have those things here...I can show you. You don't need a village that doesn't care. Need me instead."_

_Lee stared at the flower again then looked back at Gaara. Lee felt a warmth grow inside his chest and, slowly, his lips stretched into a beautiful smile. He laughed through his fading tears and suddenly launched himself at Gaara, his arms wrapping around Gaara's shoulders. He hugged the red head tightly._

_"Thank you Gaara-kun! Thank you so very much!" Lee giggled again, feeling like his heart could burst. He turned his head and kissed Gaara's cheek hard before pulling back. He took the flower and held it close to his chest, smiling brightly at Gaara._

* * *

><p>Lee shivered when he opened his eyes. He smiled at his memory and slowly stood. He felt better now, like he finally understood something. Lee's smile grew and he began walking back to the main rooms. Suddenly, there was an announcement that the last team had finally appeared and that they must all come to the large arena.<p>

Lee nodded to himself and ran.

He stood with his team members as soon as he could, and when the rest showed, it was Anko that spoke.

"First of all, congratulations on finishing the second exam!" She said, through a headset that amplified her voice.

Lee looked and immediately found his teacher. He mentally grinned, thinking that his sensei was to cool. He wanted to make Gai-sensei proud of him.

'_I will not lose again. I will not let the people I care about, cry again. I swear._' Lee nodded mentally and straightened up even more.

"Alright! Now pay attention! Lord Hokage is going to explain the third exam to you!" Anko said, sternly, then added "You better listen carefully, maggots."

Anko turned to the Hokage and said that they were now his.

The Hokage nodded and stepped forward, and spoke, "First, before I tell you what the third exam entails. I want to explain something about the test itself. Listen closely now, it's something that you all need to understand. I'm going to tell you the true purpose of these exams." He paused for just a moment before continuing, "Why do you suppose our country holds these exams in conjunction with our allies? To raise the ability levels of the shinobi and increase friendship between allied nations to be sure, but it's important you understand its true meaning. The exams are, so to speak..."

The third Hokage stopped and grabbed his pipe, blowing out the smoke he just inhaled. He lifted his head once more and continued,

"They are the representation of the battle between allied nations. Now if we look at our history, all the countries that we are currently allied with, were once neighboring nations that continuously fought with each other."

Lee's eyes widened as he finally realized where the Hokage was leading to. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the words wash over him. He knew, he knew why these fights were here, it was sad yet filled him with a sort of pride. Lee listened as his fellow shinobi questioned the Hokage and were answered.

Finally, the Hokage said, "The third exam is a fight for life with the pride of your village and your own dream at stake."

There was silence before Lee heard Naruto speak in a slight prideful manner "Heh, well he sure convinced me."

Then Gaara spoke, not to far away from Lee.

"Any test is fine, just tell me what the details of the exam are already. I can handle anything you throw at me."

Sarutobi looked around and said, "Very well then!" he continued to speak, to tell them what they were to be doing when Hayate, the announcer for the exam asked to be able to speak.

The Hokage allowed it and Hayate turned to them, coughing.

Hayate told them that they were to have a preliminary exam, before the third and there were complaints.

Lee couldn't help but to hear Sakura and Sasuke speak as he was standing right next to them. He bit his lip but minded his own business.

Suddenly, Kabuto bowed out, and Naruto immediately argued with Kabuto.

When everything finally ended and everyone began walking to the stairs up to the ledges to watch the matches. Lee turned to walk as well when he was suddenly stopped.

Sasuke grabbed Lee's hand, staring into his eyes. Lee jolted slightly in surprise and looked at Sasuke in confusion. He opened his mouth to question what the Uchiha was doing when Sasuke spoke quickly.

"I'd like to make a wager, a challenge."

Lee turned to Sasuke and nodded slowly, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"I want to make a wager, you said that you were not interested in me, in fighting me. You practically said that I was weak before."

Lee tried to interrupt, tried to say that he did not think that way anymore but Sasuke continued.

"If I win my round, and make you see that I am not weak anymore, I want one thing from you. But if I can't then we can forget what I had just asked for."

Lee held back a soft giggle and just nodded, "Sure! I agree to that wager Sasuke-kun.". He was glad that Sasuke had a reason to try even harder, not that Lee actually thought he needed to. Lee already acknowledged that Sasuke was strong, strong in will, power, and heart.

Lee smiled brightly as Sasuke and gave him a thumbs up. He squeezed Sasuke's hand and added, "I wish you the best of luck!"

Sasuke felt his cheeks and ears try to turn a red color but forced it down. He nodded sharply then said, "You're not going to ask what I want?"

"Nope! No matter what, I will do as Sasuke-kun asks! After all, if you do 'make me see' then I'm sure the wish will be very important!"

Sasuke nodded once more then tried to hide his a smile with a smirk. He said, "Good" then quickly turned away, walking towards his team.

Lee giggled to himself, feeling a sort of pride in Sasuke. He shook his head and focused his mind on the task ahead. They were going to fight! Lee grinned and raced off towards his teammates. He slowed down to a walk as he felt those eyes on him. He finally stopped and turned, his own eyes finding Gaara's immediately. He stared at him, expression blank, for just a few moments, then sighed. He felt the ache in his chest again, not his scar, but his own heart.

Lee watched Gaara frown and knew his expression must have changed to an unpleasant one. Gaara never did like it when he was unhappy. Lee felt his lips twitch and form a soft smile.

It was just like the incident with the flower.

Lee smiled sadly to himself. He missed those days, when he liked being near Gaara, when he didn't feel scared or threatened. Suddenly, Lee smiled brightly at Gaara, surprising him

"_Good luck, Gaara-kun!_" Lee mouthed quietly then ran to the team that was already on the stands.

Then, the matches began.

Round one, won by Uchiha Sasuke. Lee gave a small smile, proud of how Sasuke was fighting. He was giving it his all after all, then slightly pouted as he saw the boy use his own move. How easily he did it though Lee had trained so hard, but then he remembered, Sasuke was trying to show off too. Lee giggled softly and smiled.

After that, Lee could only watch blankly as the other ninja battled against each other.

Round two, won by Aburame Shino.

Three by Kankuro, which made Lee smile briefly.

Round four, he watched Sakura and Ino fight. Then in Round five, Lee felt his heart squeeze as his 'sisters' fought each other. Lee wanted to cheer for Temari and Tenten both but could not get himself to speak.

Round six belonged to Nara Shikamaru, then Naruto won against Kiba.

Lee felt horrified when Neji and Hinata fought, and he hoped that Hinata would be alright. Lee bit his lip, not knowing what his team mate was thinking, injuring someone that badly. Yes, this was the Chunin exams but against family? Hinata was such a sweet girl...

Lee said nothing still as he looked up at the board that showed who would fight next. His heart squeezed tightly in his chest. The entire time, he had not taken one look at Gaara, but now, Lee couldn't stop his eyes from searching him out.

He watched as Gaara's lips twisted into a grin, visible even from the distance he was at. Lee swallowed down saliva and turned his eyes back to the board that decided his fate.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: ** In the flash backs, it has only been a few months. I usually state the time each time I write in a flash back so if you are confused about it, just look. It's usually in the first or second paragraph.**

**Another note! Did anyone notice the new cover!? KakaIru made it for this story! I squealed so hard when I saw it! She is one of the most AWESOMELY WONDERFUL people I know!**

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Title: <strong>Save your Sorrow<strong>

* * *

><p>Lee's heart still stuttered in his chest as he saw his name appear with the one he didn't want. Why oh why did it have to be him, why not someone else, he would have even fought someone from his own village as long as it wasn't him.<p>

Oh gods...

Lee looked down at Gaara who was already waiting in the arena. Lee could barely keep his hands from trembling. Why, why, why?! He did not want to do this, Lee feared how this battle would begin and end.

"Lee!" Gai suddenly exclaimed, causing Lee to turn to him on reflex

"Yes, sir!"

"There is something that not many have noticed" Gai whispered, leaning in as if it were a secret he was about to speak.

"Sir?" Lee whispered back, leaning in as well.

"That gourd is very suspicious"

"A-ah?" Lee made a confused noise before suddenly smiling, "I see!"

With only those words, Lee felt better. Lee even felt, a little excited. Maybe now...maybe now he could prove that he wasn't weak, that Gaara couldn't own him anymore. Maybe...they could finally be equals, be...friends, once more. Lee nodded sharply to himself the looked down towards Gaara again. Who was now staring at him, daring him to come down and fight.

Lee grinned and jumped from the platform. He landed silently on the ground floor and looked up at Gaara. He slowly moved into his favored stance, one foot behind the other, his left arm behind his back, and his right arm up in a come over motion.

Silence permitted the air, all Lee could really hear was the slither of the sand in Gaara's gourd. Suddenly, Lee caught the projectile flying towards him. He let the cork to Gaara's gourd fall to the ground and just smiled.

"That wasn't nice Gaara-kun." He said.

The sound of Gaara's sand grew louder, almost agitated. The air was tense and the battle announcer coughed slightly before finally saying, "Alright then...If you are both ready, begin!" then jumping away. Lee felt his body tense then relax. Then his ears metaphorically perked as Gaara opened his mouth, and Lee found himself wanting to hear him.

"I will break you," Gaara rasped, keeping his frozen stance.

"I do not want to be broken, so no thank you." Lee answered curtly, feeling slightly disappointed. He shifted his own stance just a little so he was slightly crouching.

"I will break you," Gaara repeated, "and you will never be able to run from me again."

Lee's expression turned sad, "Gaara-kun...you make me want to run...yet-" He was cut off by a sudden shout.

Lee gasped and lept back, rolling on the ground then shooting to his feet again. He snapped his attention back to Gaara and shuddered at the..._enraged_ look on his face. Lee swallowed down his sudden fear and quickly ran to Gaara. He kicked and punched but was blocked by the sand each time.

Lee knew he would have to be faster to bypass the sand.

Then, Lee saw Gaara's hand reach out to grab him but quickly jumped over Gaara to the other side then attacked faster. He saw sand coming at him from the side and grabbed his kunai, slashing at it quickly. Sand gathered into a small wave and tried to overtake him but Lee quickly rolled until he was at least ten feet away.

"Stop...Stop running away Lee" Gaara rasped, glaring frighteningly at Lee.

A shudder ran down Lee's spine but he did not reply. He saw more sand rush at him and he tried to jump away. His leg was caught and Lee was swung in the air, back to Gaara but he bent his body, using his kunai to cut the sand that connected him.

He gave a slightly pained grunt as his back hit the unforgiving wall and he fell to the ground. Lee barely had a few seconds to look before sand, once again, came flying at him. He rolled away and quickly got to his feet before running back at Gaara. He threw a punch and jumped back to avoid Gaara's grasp before trying to kick then repeating. The sand still protected Gaara from each move Lee made.

Sand came up from under him and Lee did a series of back flips to get away again. He gasped as he slipped on some of the sand on the ground and fell down. He looked up with wide eyes as sand came down on him. At the last moment, Lee jumped as high as he could and tucked in to keep going. He unraveled himself in time to land on the stone hands in the arena.

Lee grit his teeth as he stared down at Gaara who was staring right back up at him, the irritation clear to Lee.

"Alright Lee, take them off!" Gai's voice broke Lee out of his thoughts and Lee looked at his sensei in surprise.

"A-ah, but Gai-sensei! You said that was only as a last resort, when the lives of very important people were at stake!"

"That's right I did!" Gai grinned, giving Lee a thumbs up, "but this is an exception!"

Lee felt a rush of happiness as he stared, wide eyed, at his teacher. "R-really?", He said then repeated, "Really!?" with a wide grin slowly forming on his face.

Lee sat down on the stone hands and crossed his legs. He grabbed his orange leg warmers and pulled them off, revealing the weights on his legs. He quickly undid the clasps, put his legwarmers back on, then stood, holding the weights in either hand.

"That is better. Now I will be able to move freely!" Lee said in a happy tone, feeling slightly giddy now as he dropped his weights.

He smiled as he heard the loud boom of his weights hitting the ground and waited for the slight earthquake to disappear but then hear his sensei again.

"Alright, now go!" Gai said, giving Lee the signal.

"Yes Sir!" Lee exclaimed then jumped from the stone hands, disappearing from every ones view.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, he threw a punch at Gaara and felt a flash of pride as the sand just barely blocked it. He jumped to the other side just before Gaara could complete his turn to look and aimed a kick. The next few moments were to quick for anyone to see as Lee jumped from place to place, becoming faster with his attacks until he spun in the air and drop kicked Gaara. His heel connecting with Gaara's head.

Lee jumped and slid back, away from Gaara. He looked up to his old friend and grinned in excitement. He heard his teacher exclaim about youth and shouted his youth right back then ran at Gaara. He bypassed the wave of sand and appeared right behind Gaara. He attacked the red head again and again, teasing him by saying, "Over here, no, over here!" each time he disappeared.

Lee stopped at Gaara's side and bypassed the sand again, punching Gaara hard enough that the red head flew off the ground and landed on the ground.

'_A direct hit!_' Lee thought excitedly, the fight making him almost giddy with energy.

"Lee! Be careful/Watch out!" Kankuro and Temari's voices rang out as Gaara slowly stood.

Lee jolted slightly at hearing them, then actually paid attention to Gaara once more. A sharp shudder ran down his spine again as he could _feel_ Gaara's unstable aura. His eyes widened in fear as Gaara grinned insanely at him, the sand slowly coating his body once more as sand fell from his face.

Lee tried to push back his sudden fear as the sand covered Gaara's insane expression, creating a calm mask once again.

"Well? Give up yet?" Gaara spoke calmly to Lee, "Submit and there will be no further pain..."

Lee glared for a moment then suddenly grinned. He stood up a little more and unwrapped his bandages from his arms, only enough to do what he wished. Then he dashed forward and ran in a circle around Gaara, kicking up dust and hiding himself within it as he did so.

"What are you waiting for Lee...submit." Gaara said, never moving an inch.

'_You asked for it!_' Lee thought, feeling anger. He would not be looked down upon!

Lee dashed in front of Gaara and kicked his head up so he would fly into the air. He grit his teeth as he suddenly remembered that the sand would make Gaara much heavier. Lee placed his hands on the ground and pushed himself off, continuously kicking Gaara into the air, even as Gaara blocked his kicks with his forearms.

Lee felt a sharp pain run through his body and reflexively closed his eyes for just a moment. He knew he had to do this quickly or else. Lee opened his eyes and wrapped Gaara in his bandages quickly then grabbed Gaara's arms tightly. He spun them around in mid air until they looked like a spinning torpedo heading towards the ground.

'_Take this! Primary Lotus!_' He thought just before jumping away at the last moment, letting Gaara crash into the ground, head first, alone.

Dust flew from the crater, hiding the damage as Lee landed, crouched and panting, on the ground. He quickly looked into the crater as the dust faded and felt a war inside him. Prideful happiness, and horrified worry. Worry was beginning to win as he stared at Gaara's still open eyes

'_Is he...dead? Oh gods...no, no, no!_' Lee felt his heart squeeze at the thought.

Then he heard the crumbling of sand and Lee looked back at Gaara in a rush. As he watched the body slowly turn into tan crumbling sand, Lee felt horror rise up within him, the pure happiness he had felt at knowing Gaara was still alive was overtaken by the knowledge that he knew, Lee _knew_ that this fight was the battle he might die in.

He swallowed his saliva harshly as he stared at the damaged replica then felt a sharp prickling on his back, warning him. He heard the sand behind him and turned to see Gaara rising from the said sand. Lee gasped in fear as Gaara's eerie, deep chuckles echoed in his ears. Lee took one look into Gaara's eyes and his fear was confirmed.

'_Oh gods...__**He**__ is awake!_' Lee shuddered as Gaara grinned dementedly and bent forward, his hands forming a handsign.

Sand burst behind him, creating a sideways dome-like shape. The the lines of sand shot up into the air before lunging at Lee. He blocked one before the other hit him straight on, causing him to fly to the ground. Lee forced himself to sit up at least, even as his muscles cramped and ached harshly in protest. He forced himself on his knees to face Gaara who was still grinning. Sand burst from under Gaara and formed a enormous wave.

"Run Lee!" Lee could hear Naruto shout as the wave came towards him.

Lee lifted his arms to protect himself the best he could as the wave crashed into him, taking his body like how a real wave would. He felt himself be jerk around before he crashed into the wall with a pained sound. Lee looked up just in time to see two more thick pillars of sand torpedo towards him and held up his arms again. As the sand finally fell away, Lee panted, trying to catch his breath. It hurt, so much, to even protect himself this way. His eyes widened as more sand rushed towards him, and Lee rolled and hopped away, using mostly his arm muscles to help himself.

Lee immediately put his arms up in an 'X' form as Gaara's eye's narrowed in murderous joy, like a cat tormenting a mouse. Sand knocked him completely to the ground once more before more of it crashed into his body, making him cry out in pain. He gasped for air and forced himself to his feet once more. The pain becoming background noise as he ran sideways, away from the pillars of sand trying to crush him.

"Why run Lee...? You can't escape, you can't run from me any more. I won't let you run anymore!" Gaara said as another pillar came and blasted Lee backwards again, even as he tried to protect himself.

Lee flew to the ground but quickly tried to push himself back up, even though his arms were shaking so badly. He got back onto his feet and once again, put his arms up in the 'X' position. He stared at Gaara through the gap between his arms, taking in that, still demented, grin. He heard Gaara chuckled once more.

"What good do you think that will do?" Gaara said, his grin widening just slightly, "One more chance, just submit. I will wait to take you if you do. I won't break you completely..."

Lee's cheeks went red and he was glad that their was to much noise for anyone else to hear that.

"I will never give up." Was his simple answer. He had to prove to Gaara, to everyone, that he wasn't weak, that he deserved to be a chunin. It was his ninja way, to never give up, never give in.

Gaara growled in anger and commanded his sand to hurt Lee, to rip at him, make him give up, to make him submit.

Lee did not know how long he kept trying to protect himself, how long he took the pain until his eyes caught Gai's. He stopped and stared at his sensei, who was looking at him with such pride that Lee could feel tears well up in his eyes.

'_Thank you, Gai-sensei_' He thought in affection before lowering his arms and smiling.

He took up his usual fighting stance and once again dodged the pillars of sand with supposed ease.

'_I will not give in, Gai-sensei. I will make a path and forge ahead! I will make you proud!_' Lee sped up just slightly, continuously dodging sand now and getting back into the rhythm of the fight again.

Lee finally stopped and and closed his eyes to concentrate.

'_I will..protect and maintain my ninja way!_'

The air around Lee became visible and formed a pillar around him.

"I don't know what you think you are planning right now. But this match is over for you." Gaara said slowly, watching Lee

"You are right. It is over, one way or another!" Lee agreed, tensing further, '_I will not be the only one to lose here! Gai-sensei, please let this work! It is now or never!_'

Lee's blue chakra became visible on his body, rising like fire. He thrust his arms down, revealing his new brown-red skin and white eyes. His braided hair whipping and rising in the visible 'wind' that was coming from the ground to the ceiling.

'_The third gate! Gate of Life, open!_'

Lee crouched forward even as his blue chakra swirled around him and his green aura became visible. He force another gate open.

'_The fourth gate. Gate of Pain, open!_' He thought even as he screamed with the effort, his veins becoming visible from the strain it was taking on his body.

Lee knelt slightly forward, his legs clenched before dashing towards Gaara. The ground beneath him cracking and disconnecting. He kicked Gaara's head up, sending him into the air.

"Your sand will not protect you now!" Lee spoke as he appeared in front of Gaara, kicking him down. He jumped faster than ever, keeping Gaara in the air even as he punched and kicked him, making the sand armor crumble away. Lee forced his arm the form another fist even as his muscles tore, he could barely make his body move.

"One more and we are finished!"

'_The fifth gate. Gate of Closing, open!_'

He barely saw Gaara try to defend himself and turned his eyes to Neji instead, the one he had been saving this attack for. Then his eyes snapped back to Gaara and he twisted his body. He disappeared for just a moment before reappearing at Gaara's stomach and punching him with all his might. He tied his bandage to Gaara's sash and grabbed it tightly, halting Gaara's quick descent to the ground with only a few feet between them. The sand was struggling to reach Gaara but it was not quick enough.

Lee cried out in pain and determination as he struck Gaara with his foot, calling out the name of his forbidden jutsu.

"HIDDEN LOTUS!"

The attack was so powerful that wind blew from it and no one could see what had exactly happened. Lee gasped and grunted in pain as his right arm and leg seized up in tremendous pain. He did not notice Gaara's gourd turning back into sand. Lee flew off to the side, rolling on the ground the completely laying on his back in pain. Gaara crashed to the ground, dust exploding up once again.

When it cleared, Lee could finally see what had happened. Gaara had cushioned his fall by turning his gourd back into sand. Lee couldn't think from all the pain he was feeling, his body moved on instinct as he saw Gaara's hand rise. He tried to crawl away but stumbled. He looked back and saw the sand form a giant hand.

His heart was beating harshly in his chest, it felt just as painful as his torn muscles. He tried to get up but just fell to his knees again. He closed his eyes in pain for just a moment then looked back once more and saw the sand slithering towards him. His heart squeezed in fear and he mindlessly tried to bat it away. It grabbed his left arm and leg, and Lee knew what was to happen. His eyes caught Gaara's hand as it squeezed into a fist. Then there was consuming pain.

Lee_ screamed._

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: **I'm sorry once again, I know I messed up some of the time line with what I wrote but I needed to. If I added everything else then it wouldn't be so interesting. I hope you all wont mind this and I hope you all still love, or like this story!**

**P.S. In the flash backs, it has only been a few months. I usually state the time each time I write in a flash back so if you are confused about it, just look. It's usually in the first or second paragraph.**

**Another note! Did anyone notice the new cover!? KakaIru made it for this story! I squealed so hard when I saw it! She is one of the most AWESOMELY WONDERFUL people I know!**

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Title: <strong>Save your Sorrow<strong>

* * *

><p>The first time he woke up, he was told that he was very lucky. That the breaks in his leg and arm were clean. The medic-nins told him that he would have to stay hospitalized for a long time as the breaks were multiple but when his bones healed, they would be stronger if he followed a strict diet. But the bad news was that his muscles were torn and that when they were healed, which would take even longer, he would have to train from almost the beginning.<p>

Lee almost cried from happiness and frustration but fell asleep from the pain.

The second time, he fell asleep again almost immediately thanks to the morphine coursing through his body. The third, fourth, and fifth times were the same

It was only after the first week that he had woken to find no one else there and the I.V. no longer connected. Lee removed himself from the bed, somehow got outside, and began doing two hundred one-armed push-ups. The pain kept him on a single minded focus until he passed out at one hundred and ninety-nine. When he woke later in the evening, he noticed a daffodil in a small vase on his window seal. He barely had enough energy to mumble that someone had been there before falling asleep once again.

The days passed by and still Lee tried to train until he passed out. Each time he did, he would stay unconscious for a full day, but he still never gave up. It was only until a week before the final exam that he was able to move more freely, but still pushed himself to hard.

The day before the final exam, he was sleeping even in the morning. Lee twitched in his sleep, feeling, even through the haziness of slumber, the one person he could never ignore. His breathing changed and he slowly awoke but he could not move, could not make a sound thanks to his exhaustion. He had been training to hard once again and his body was crying out in pain from his still torn muscles.

He looked through the thin openings of his eyes, watching Gaara's sand wrap around his body, almost cradling him even as Gaara's harsh breathing told him that he wasn't thinking clearly. He felt his body rise off the bed and heard Gaara's mumbles

"Mine...You are finally mine again. I won, you can't escape me again."

Lee's heart ached in sorrow for Gaara. No matter what happened, even with the fight, Lee still loved him. Probable even more now, since he knew that Gaara had refrained from killing him, or injuring him much worse than he had. It didn't stop him from getting scared when faced with Gaara's demon, but he still truly loved the red head.

He watched as Gaara leaned down to him, and felt Gaara's face against his neck. Gaara nuzzled Lee's neck, placing little kisses to the exposed skin. Then he nipped the skin, scrapping the apricot skin.

Lee's breath hitched lightly, making Gaara pull away to look at his face.

"Don't leave me again..." Gaara suddenly said, quieter than normal.

Lee felt an incredible urge to cry for his Gaara.

He saw Gaara reach out towards his body then suddenly stop. A flash of yellow and Lee saw Naruto punch Gaara straight in the face.

"What the hell do you think your doing to bushy brow!?" He shouted, even as Shikamaru grunted in pain

"Hey watch it! I have him in a shadow bind, what he feels, I feel!"

"Oh! Sorry Shikamaru, hehe." Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, but then got right back to glaring at Gaara, "Well!? Are you gonna tell us what you were going to do?!" He shouted again.

"I'm taking him back..." Gaara said, not caring that he was answering Naruto.

"Taking hi- What the hell do you mean by that!? Why!?" Naruto questioned.

"He is mine." Gaara said, slowly looking at both of them, "He has belonged to me since we first met. Now I am taking him back."

"What the hell! You can't jus-" Naruto began but then Shikamaru cut him off, "You don't want to do that. He is a Konoha ninja, he belongs here."

Gaara glared murderously at them, speaking in a growling rasp "If you get in my way, I will kill you..."

Shikamaru grit his teeth, feeling creeped out. Nothing about Gaara felt right to him.

"Oh really!? Well let's just see you try it!" Naruto raged even as Shikamaru told him to calm down, to let him handle this.

Shikamaru decided to bluff, it was his best option at the moment.

"Yea, yea. We watched your match against Lee. We know you're tough. But you know, me and Naruto have a few tricks up our sleeves as well. We were holding back during the competition, there are things you haven't seen yet. On top of that, hey, it's two against one. So don't be a fool okay. Just take my advise and go, quietly."

Gaara stared at Shikamaru, unfazed, and said, "I'll say it once more. If you get in my way, I'll kill you...", his voice going deeper in irritation.

"Heh! And I'll say it again! Let's see you try it!" Naruto shouted quickly

"Back off will ya! We don't want to go there!" Shikamaru said right after, annoyed, then continued "This guy fights like he's mad! Like he's a demon or something!"

"He can act like a demon if he wants to, but you know what? I got the real thing inside of me!" Naruto grinned.

Still laying on the bed yet partially floating, Lee's breath hitched. He didn't know that Naruto was like Gaara.

'_Naruto has a demon inside him as well?!_' Lee felt his heart squeeze in sorrow '_how...horrible..._' Lee knew the hardships that Gaara had went through, to think that Naruto could have something similar. It broke his heart. His thoughts were so consuming that Lee was only brought out by Gaara's ending speech.

"I live solely for myself, I love only myself. As it was the death of my mother that first gave me life, now it is the death of others that sustains me, that makes me almost happy to be alive. And there is no end to it. As long as there are people to kill in the great wide world, I will never disappear..."

'_This freak! He's out of his mind!_' Shikamaru though to himself in fear, but he spoke anyway, "And where does Lee fit into that? Sounds like you don't need him, so why don't you just walk away from here." Shikamaru said calmly though he felt almost consuming horror.

"Lee is part of me. He is what completes my happiness. I am taking him with me" Gaara growled as his sand hissed behind him, rising into the air. He was about to mentally command them when a pained voice broke through his thoughts.

"G-Gaara-kun..." Lee forced himself to speak through the drugs in his system, "Please...stop..."

Gaara's wide insane eyes snapped to Lee. He breathed heavily, the sand still hissing dangerously behind him.

Lee's arm shook as he made himself move. His body aching and protesting the movement, but he still reached out and grabbed Gaara's hand.

"Please..."

"Alright! That's enough!" Gai's voice suddenly came in and Gaara felt a rush of jealous rage. This was the one who claimed Lee as a 'precious student'.

"Save it till tomorrow! That's when the final competition begins. You're just wasting it today, is that what you want?" Gai continued, walking into the room.

Gaara growled, holding his head in pain. His left hand gripping his hair but his right still being held by Lee's hand, anchoring him to reality. He gripped Lee's hand tightly and looked around in a wild manner before slowly turning his gaze to Lee.

"I will be back..." He promised Lee before turning away and slowly walking out of the room, his sand retreating with him. He stopped at the door and looked back. He spoke directly to Shikamaru, Gai, and Naruto, saying "And I will kill you all. I promise." before finally leaving.

Lee sighed and trembled in pain. He looked at Naruto, Shikamaru, and Gai-sensei and tried to speak, "Please...don't...don't hate him. He is...he is really..." Lee couldn't keep his eyes open and fell asleep instead, his words dying out. Leaving them with questions that would go unanswered.

Lee slept through the rest of that day and through most of the final exam. When he slept, he actually dreamed of the past.

* * *

><p><em>Lee looked at his calendar and squealed happily as he noticed the day. A full year had passed, and now it was January. To be more specific, it was January 19th.<em>

_"Yay! I am so happy!" Lee whispered yelled._

_He could not wait, it was Gaara-kun's birthday! Lee grinned widely and ran out of his room. It was early, much to early for anyone else to be awake, baring Gaara, but Lee knew that Gaara wouldn't be back from watching the village rise yet._

_He would be back at 7 a.m., so Lee had an good hour before Gaara came back._

_Lee got down to the kitchen and looked through the fridge. Lee practically purred when he saw that the food he got last night was still there. That meant that no one had a midnight snack. He reached in and pulled out the ingredients for a cake and left Gaara's favorite foods, the salted tongue and gizzard he had made last night, in the fridge for afterwards._

_Wasting no time, Lee began baking a cake for Gaara. He hummed a little tune as he did so, carefully making the cake with all the love he could for a half hour. When it was done, he put it to the side to cool down then took out the salted tongue and gizzard. He cooked them quickly, warming them up then went back to the cake. He got out the frosting and food coloring. He put tan food coloring into the vanilla frosting so it would look like sand and spread it over the cake. He added a darker color to the vanilla frosting, making it a brownish color, and used it to write, 'Happy Birthday Gaara-kun!'_

_Lee stepped back to look at his masterpiece and jumped happily, giggling._

_"I hope Gaara-kun loves it!" Lee whispered to himself_

_"Loves what?" Kankuro asked, scaring Lee._

_Lee squeaked and whipped around, "Kankuro!" He said quickly, holding his chest, "You frightened me!"_

_Kankuro laughed and ruffled Lee's hair, "Sorry sorry. So whats with the cake?"_

_"You know! It is Gaara-kun's birthday today!" Lee smiled widely, then it turned a little sad, "I know what happened today but..." Lee's smile went happy again, "I am very happy that Gaara-kun is alive, so I want to celebrate it!"_

_Kankuro gave a half smile and pet Lee's head, "Your cute Lee. Alright, you spend the day with Gaara. Me 'nd Temari will stay out of the way."_

_"But..." Lee frowned lightly_

_Kankuro shook his head, "Me 'nd Temari don't feel like celebrating today. Plus, I think Gaara would rather have you all to himself", Kankuro's smile looked a little strained, but still genuine._

_Lee nodded silently. He looked at Kankuro then suddenly hugged the older boy._

_"I understand. I will save some cake for you two to enjoy, okay?" Lee smiled innocently at Kankuro who chuckled and smiled back._

_"Sure kid." Kankuro pet Lee's head again then left the room, going back upstairs._

_Lee watched him go then went back to preparing. He grabbed plates and set them down, then milk. He put the salted tongue and gizzard on Gaara's plate and quickly made some eggs and toast for himself. Then he put the cake in the fridge for after breakfast._

_Lee looked at the clock, 7:59 a.m., one more minute..._

_Lee suddenly heard the swirl of sand upstairs and smiled. He rocked on his feet as he eagerly waited. It seemed like he only blinked when Gaara was suddenly in the doorway to the kitchen. Lee almost jumped but held himself still. Then he ran and grabbed Gaara's hand, leading him to his seat, then placing the food in front of him. Lee watched Gaara's eyes widen a fraction then go back to normal._

_Lee grinned widely when Gaara looked at him and he explained._

_"You know what today is, correct?" At Gaara's nod, Lee continued, "No matter what, I am very glad that you are alive, so I want to celebrate."_

_Gaara blinked slowly then gave an even slower nod._

_Lee hopped in place for a moment then grabbed a chair and pushed it until it was right next to Gaara's. He sat down, his arm touching Gaara's as he began eating._

_Gaara stared at Lee in awe then looked down at his food. His stomach grumble and for once, he wasted no time and began to eat._

_Lee looked at Gaara from the corner of his eye and smiled._

_'_Thank you Gaara-kun...This will only be the beginning, I will never let you be alone again. I promise._' Lee mentally swore. The same promise he made to himself when Gaara had given him that flower six months ago. The same flower that changed every thing._

_It was that day that Lee realized that he was falling for Gaara._

_Lee giggled to himself and smiled._

_'_I hope he likes the cake too!_'_

* * *

><p>Lee was woken from his memory by Gai-sensei and was taken to the matches to see Sasuke and Gaara's fight. He stood beside Kakashi and Gai as Sasuke showed up, looking different. Then noticed that Gaara was talking.<p>

'_What? Why is he...? Is he talking to Sasuke or...?_' Lee furrowed his eyebrow in confusion then they rose in surprise as the floating sand dropped to the ground, '_No, He is talking to...him._'

He remembered in the beginning, when he was still within his first months with Gaara, how he would refer to the sand as 'Mother'. Then the day when the Kazekage himself told him of the demon that resided within his friend. Also, when he saw the demon with his own eyes...

'_I have a bad feeling about this fight..._'

He watched the fight and was amazed that Sasuke fought like a mirror image of himself, at least, with the Taijutsu, but noticed that Sasuke's stamina was draining fast as he continued. A part of Lee hoped that Gaara would win, even if it meant that he was cheering for a different village. Then he heard Naruto's voice call for Kakashi, and turned to see.

He listened as Naruto told Kakashi about Gaara's need to kill and felt a slight flash of irritation but pushed it away, knowing that it was good that Naruto was telling Kakashi.

Lee looked back at Gaara's sand dome and felt a deep seeded worry fill him.

What was going through Gaara's mind right now. Was he thinking clearly, or not at all.

"Gaara-kun..." Lee whispered quietly to himself, "Please be okay..."

Then Lee heard Kakashi speak. Kakashi told Naruto not to worry, that there was a reason that they were so late.

Lee bit his lip hard, feeling his worry almost overwhelm him. What did Kakashi teach Sasuke? Would it actually hurt Gaara?

Lee actually felt a pang of hate at the thought. Then shame. He shouldn't feel that way, they were ninja's. Ninja's got hurt all the time, but still...Lee hoped that Gaara wouldn't feel pain anymore.

Lee slowly stepped closer as Sasuke attacked the dome and retreated as sand spikes came at him each time. Then Sasuke just stopped, sticking to the wall.

Lee's eyes widened as Sasuke's chakra became visible, like lightning, and he began running at Gaara.

'_Chidori: One Thousand Birds?_' Lee repeated in his mind, the name that Gai-sensei said.

Lee barely looked at Kakashi as he said his name. He knew what it would take to do that technique and knew that he would never be able to do such a thing, even if he did have the chakra strength. He did not have the eyes for such a thing.

For a moment, no, longer than a moment. Lee felt envy.

Still Lee could not tear his eyes away as Sasuke got closer and closer to Gaara's sand dome. Then, in just a moment, Sasuke's hand was suddenly in the dome.

Lee gasped and his heart squeezed in fear '_An assassination technique...does that mean? Oh gods, Gaara, please be okay!_' Lee bit his lip, hard enough to make it bleed.

Suddenly, a bellow sounded from the dome. Words that made Lee feel terrified and scared, pierced his mind. Gaara had fear in his own voice as he shouted

"_Blood, it's my blood!_"

"Oh, gods..." Lee whispered, feeling himself scramble to move. The back of his robe was grabbed and Lee couldn't move anymore.

"Lee, what are you doing!" Gai's voice came in, confused and stunned.

"Gai-sensei! This fight, it needs to stop! They are in danger!" Lee yelled as Sasuke seemed to shout as he tried to pull his arm away.

Lee's eyes widened when he recognized the arm that came out of the dome.

"Oh no..." Lee whispered, not knowing that the others were looking at him, "He is awake..." Lee began breathing quickly as the sand dome cracked and Gaara was revealed, injured and bleeding.

Suddenly, white feathers began falling in front of his vision. Lee felt so tired and sleepy

'_A genjutsu...damn it..._' He only had enough thought and control the fall backwards instead of forwards. He landed on his backside then to his side and promptly fell asleep.

He stayed asleep, even as the fight continued around him. He wasn't able to help at all.

When Lee was woken from the genjutsu, the battles were over and the Sand Village had left along with Sound.

* * *

><p>Months passed by and he hadn't seen Gaara since. He had been alone in sorrow, crying almost every week when he was alone, because of what happened with Gaara. He also mourned the loss of the third Hokage, yet was still hoping that Gaara was okay, and gone through the fear, confusion, and sorrow of what happened to Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. He hoped, oh how he prayed that they were alright.<p>

The day Lee was finally released back to his own home. Neji stopped by. They walked in silence back to Lee's home. Neji holding Lee up as his bones were still weak and his muscles just barely healed and fragile.

"You were cleared?" Neji asked without looking at Lee.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure it is alright for you to be released?" Neji continued.

"My bones are on the weak side but will be stronger if I stick to the diet they gave me. For a few months at least."

"Good."

Lee looked at Neji then smiled softly. He was happy that Neji cared so much. He looked forward then stopped as they reached his apartment.

"Neji?"

"Hm"

"Thank you."

Neji looked at Lee then shook his head. He didn't say another word as he helped Lee up the stairs and into his room. He simply told him to get better soon before jumping out of the window.

Lee smiled brightly then went about his new daily routine. He trained the best he could before it hurt to much to move. Then he would rest and repeat. All the while, still following the diet that the hospital gave him.

Life continued on but something was always missing. A void was left in Lee's heart, in his being. Everywhere he went, he thought of Gaara, thought of how he was, what he was doing, if he was okay. The ache grew but he did his best to push it away.

One day, while Lee was wandering the village, he noticed that he was about to pass Yamanaka's flower shop. He stopped and decided, on a whim, to go in. No one was at the register yet but Lee still looked at the flowers, going over each one until his eyes landed on a certain one. One that he didn't expect to find.

"A cactus flower?" Lee whispered

"Yea, last one we have." Ino's voice startled Lee, making him jump.

"A-ah! Ino-san, Hello!" Lee blushed in embarrassment then looked back at the cactus "Is this really the last one?"

"Yep. We only ordered a few to begin with but they weren't popular. Since it takes so long for the flower to bloom."

Lee smiled softly and asked how much it was.

Ino looked at Lee in surprise then told him the price. Lee paid and left for home. He placed the cactus on his bedroom window seal and gave it some water before sitting down and staring at it.

'_Do you remember, Gaara? The time's you comforted me, by giving me a cactus flower...I hope..I hope we get to see each other again. I have some things I want to tell you._'

Lee smiled

'_Like how much I love you...Would you believe me? I hope you would, because I really do._'

* * *

><p>One night, Lee was woken by someone running their fingers through his unbound hair. He made a noise and opened his eyes, his mind thinking that it was Gaara. Only Gaara had ever woken him up like this. The person stopped stroking his hair and instead, starting stroking his cheek and lips. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as he remembered, Gaara wasn't here and Lee squinted to see better. Quickly, his eyes ajusted to the dark and he blinked in surprise and concern.<p>

"Sasuke-kun?" He whispered, and felt a flash of regret then shame at feeling such a thing tried to push himself up only to be gently pushed back down.

"Don't get up." Sasuke said slowly

Lee just nodded, still feeling sleepy. He lay back down but curled slightly so he could see Sasuke better. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he yawned, his eyes almost closing, then looked back at Sasuke. Apperantly, the matter wasn't to urgent as Sasuke wasn't telling him to quickly move.

"What are you doing here Sasuke-kun? What is wrong?" He asked sleepily, frowning slightly as Sasuke resumed in touching his face and hair. Why was he touching him? Lee wished he would stop but felt it to rude to tell him so.

"I came to talk to you."

Lee smiled politely and said thank you to Sasuke. Then he asked, "but why at this time of night? And how did you find where I live anyway?"

"I am a ninja Lee. And, I wanted to ask, what did you think of my preliminary match? A lot of time has passed since then...and I wondered if you remembered our bet" Sasuke spoke in almost a whisper, making Lee feel slightly wary.

Something wasn't right in Sasuke's voice. It sounded deeper that normal, and had a slight hitch, as if he were about to chuckle. Lee's eyebrows furrowed again as he tried to think of what was wrong. He never even noticed the slight glow from under Sasuke's collar. It took a few moments to remember that Sasuke was waiting for an answer and Lee smiled.

"I was impressed. You are very strong Sasuke-kun...but you did not need to prove yourself back then. I already felt your youth, and it was and is very bright." Lee lifted his hand and placed it over Sasuke's, which was now on his cheek. He took it within his own hand and squeezed it in a modified hug. Plus, it was beginning to feel awkward, having Sasuke's hand on his face.

"Good," Sasuke smirked, "Then does the mean you'll hold up your end of the bargain?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, just-" Lee yawned again and fought against falling asleep, "just tell me what you wish."

Sasuke grinned at Lee and placed his hand on Lee's face again. He knew he was going to far but didn't care, he would be leaving soon anyway. He felt his chakra pulse in malicious glee as he leaned closer to Lee, slowly tilting Lee's head up.

"Later, I'll collect your promise later. But for now..." Sasuke covered Lee's lips with his own.

Lee made a little confused noise as he couldn't move his mouth to much. He opened his eyes, not knowing when he closed them then gasped. His eyes widened, the sleep leaving him. He squeaked and blushed brightly as a foreign tongue entered his mouth. For a moment, he moaned, the almost familiar touch making his crave more kisses, but not from this man.

Lee wiggled and put his hands on Sasuke's chest to push him away. He squeaked again as he was suddenly being crushed by Sasuke's body, his arms caught underneath his chest. That's when he noticed it, the glowing fire on Sasuke's neck. Lee's heart stuttered in his chest as he remembered the last time he saw it. In the Forest of Death, against those sound ninja.

Sasuke tangled his hand into Lee's hair and kissed him deeper. His other hand pushing on the small of Lee's back, pressing them tightly together. He pulled his mouth away before Lee could try to bite him and pulled Lee's hair just enough to make him tilt his head back, then whispered into his ear.

"Goodbye, for now."

Then, Lee knew nothing.

What happened next was that Lee woke up, alone, in the morning. For a moment, he wondered if it was all a dream, but when he went to the bathroom, Lee saw a dark mark on his neck.

Lee's eyes widened as he realized that he was staring at a hickey.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: **I hope everyone still likes this! I have been excited with typing these chapters out and doing research on it. I swear, most of my days were spent, finding and watching these episodes so I could stay close but put my own twist into the canon! Omg!**

**It was fun though!**

**It reminded me how much I love Lee and how cute and cool he is!**

**And then Gaara, *fans self* to hot for words!**

**I love the psycho's!**

**P.S. In the flash backs, it has only been a few months. I usually state the time each time I write in a flash back so if you are confused about it, just look. It's usually in the first or second paragraph.**

**Another note! Did anyone notice the new cover!? KakaIru made it for this story! I squealed so hard when I saw it! She is one of the most AWESOMELY WONDERFUL people I know!**

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Title: <strong>Save your Sorrow<strong>

* * *

><p>Lee continued to stare in horror at the dark mark on his neck. His hand shook as he reached up to touch it. He touched the dots of crusted blood on his skin then suddenly grit his teeth. He curled his fingers and dug his nails into his skin. His breathing was heavy and he tried to claw the mark away.<p>

"No, no, no!" Lee choked out, "Get off, get off! I can not have this! I cannot!"

By the time he stopped, Lee's neck skin was red, raw, and bleeding, but he could still see the slightly darker mark of the 'love bite'. Lee flinched away from the mirror and turned to his shower. He turned it on and and tore off his night wear before jumping in.

Lee scrubbed his body down, everywhere that he remembered Sasuke touching him. An hour later, he removed himself from the shower and slowly dried off, not looking at himself in the mirror. He put on his green spandex and braided his hair tightly. He barely looked at the calendar when he remembered that he was supposed to meet Neji.

Lee nodded to himself and finished getting ready. He needed to do something, he needed to not think about last night.

Another hour later, Lee found himself talking to Neji at the walkway in the center of the village. Lee stared at the tops of the trees around them, with Neji at his side. He had been able to walk up the steps by himself with no problem, and it was a happy victory for him. He had been slightly scared that he would fail, that his body would fail him, even with his training, but he was on his way to being better than before.

"Your bones. They're better?"

Lee smiled at Neji's quiet question of concern, and answered, "Yes, much better."

Neji smiled slightly as he stared at the tops of the trees too, "Good." he said, "When will you join us again?"

"Soon, I hope. The hospital still has not cleared me for any missions, but I think they will soon."

Neji nodded, and repeated, "Good." then Neji looked down and made a slight noise, alerting Lee.

Lee looked down the steps as well and was surprised to see Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji. Neji and Lee walked down the steps together, Neji standing close to Lee, just in case. When they got to the bottom, Shikamaru explained their reason for being there. Sasuke had left.

"I see." Neji said.

"It's a hassle, but the more people the better..." Shikamaru said.

'_Sasuke-san left...Is this, what he meant? By saying goodbye?_' Lee thought, biting his lip, '_But he said for now...Goodbye, for now...why?_'

"Lee...Do what you need to do." Neji's voice pierced his thought's.

Lee looked at Neji in surprise then nodded, smiling, "I will, you know I will."

Neji smirked slightly and nodded.

Then they all made their way to the village entrance. Lee listened in amazement as Shikamaru laid the base of their strategy. He thought of it so quickly and efficiently, even though he only assembled them a little while ago, that Lee felt some awe in Shikamaru. Then was charmed as Shikamaru spoke like a true Konoha ninja, saying he would lay his life on the line for his comrades and that he would look after them. Then they were ready to leave.

"Wait!" A girls voice come from behind them.

Lee turned and looked at Sakura in surprise. Then what Shikamaru said registered in his mind.

'_Sakura-chan tried to stop Sasuke-san? Was she the last one to see him...or was I?_' Lee felt a rush of anger towards Sasuke but then it fell to pity and sorrow, '_How could he do this...?_'

Lee listened to the promise Sakura pulled from Naruto and noticed the slight sadness in Naruto's voice. He remembered that Naruto loved Sakura, and suddenly wished that Sakura would just accept Naruto instead. Lee knew how special love was, and that Naruto's was special indeed. Naruto's loyalty was almost unmatched.

Lee smiled as felt pride and sadness when he watched Naruto's hand shake even as he promised on his life that he would bring Sasuke back.

Then, they were all gone, walking away from them.

Lee looked at there backs then at Sakura crying. He looked back at the men and smiled, saying,

"Naruto struck the pose of a nice guy as he said that...It will be all right now." Lee looked back at Sakura, "I am positive...I am positive that it will all go well!"

Lee kept his smile gentle as Sakura turned her teary eyes to him and gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

><p>Lee did exactly what he said he would do. That night, as soon as he was able, he went to the hospital and asked what would be the best method to train without damaging his body again. He was taken in by the medic's to see how his body was healing instead and asked to stay the night. He sighed but agreed as it wouldn't do to put his body back to how it was before. Lee quickly smiled as Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage came to his bed. He lay back and sat completely still as her hands glowed green and she looked over his body.<p>

"Alright, seems you are healing greatly. But to make sure, I want you to take this medicine, alright?" She looked at him sternly.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Lee said quickly, nodding.

She placed the medicine bottle down then grabbed her own sake bottle to take a drink before she was suddenly being called away. The medic nin explained to her what had happened to Genma and Raido and she set down her sake bottle, quickly running to the next room.

Lee stared in shock '_Naruto-kun's group...I...I need to help them! I need to!_'

Lee got up quickly, and in a rush, grabbed his weapon pouch and put the white bottle in there, not noticing that he had grabbed the wrong one. Then quickly used the window to hop out of the hospital.

Lee ran with all his might, needing to help his friends.

Lee found Naruto right as the blond haired boy was about to be stabbed by Kimimaro. He quickly jumped in and kicked the white haired man away.

"...Who are you?" Kimimaro said, slightly glaring at Lee

"The rejuvenated, beautiful green beast of Konoha!" Lee smiled and took his normal fighting stance, "Rock Lee!"

"B-bushy brow?" Naruto said in surprise, then quickly continued, "Bushy Brow, you, what about your body?"

"More importantly, Naruto-kun, go get Sasuke-san." Lee said instead, turning his head just enough to look at Naruto.

"But..you..." Naruto looked at Lee concerned.

Lee looked back at Kimimaro who was staring at him and said to Naruto, "Please, leave this person to me!"

"Be careful Bushy Brow! He uses his own bones to attack."

Lee glanced at the bone sword in Kimimaro's grasp and murmured, "Bones...you say?"

"This guy is crazy strong..." Naruto continued then looked at Lee. He stared in surprise as Lee held out his arm in a good guy pose.

"What are you doing?! Please go, quickly!" Lee said, "Naruto-kun, you promised Sakura-chan with a 'nice-guy pose,' right?!"

"This person...I will beat him! I promise!" Lee added, keeping his nice-guy pose, and never taking his eyes odd Kimimaro.

"Right." Naruto nodded the turned to leave.

"I won't let you." Kimimaro said, suddenly jumping into the air. He brought his bone sword down onto Naruto but Lee jumped in the way at the last moment and caught the hard bone.

"Please, do not ignore me." Lee said, with a slight smile.

Kimimaro smiled down at Lee, seeming impressed, then the smile dropped as his eyes rose to look at Naruto's retreating form.

"You do not have the time to be inattentive!" Lee said, turning the sword to the side and jumped, doing a quick spin before slamming his leg into Kimimaro's revealed shoulder. Kimimaro grunted and Lee smiled again.

Lee jumped away as Kimimaro swung at him then quickly dashed forward once more. He aimed a kick at the man but was quickly blocked. Lee tried again, spinning to put more momentum and kicked out once more only for Kimimaro to move back. Lee followed his kick by front flipping and trying to drop kick the man but Kimimaro jumped into the air, making Lee's foot hit the ground instead.

Lee looked up as Kimimaro came down upon him to attack but quickly thrust his palm out, hitting Kimimaro under the chin, knocking him away.

Kimimaro back flipped and landed on his feet while Lee jumped back slightly and assumed his usual fighting stance but with his right arm clenched into a fist and at his side instead of behind his back.

"Next will be the end." Lee said quietly, determined. Then dashed forward.

"Severe Leaf Hurricane!" Lee dropped down to the ground and swept out his leg.

Kimimaro jumped up but Lee followed him into the air and span again to kick him. He missed and the both fell to the ground. Lee jumped as soon as his foot touched the dirt and tried kick Kimimaro in the head. His body continued to move in mid air, even as Kimimaro ducked down, and Lee grit his teeth. He made his body do a 360 degree turn and drop kicked Kimimaro but he once again jumped backwards, making Lee hit the ground instead.

'_He is agile...My kicks do not hit._' Lee thought, now crouching.

"You are flexible to a surprising extent...and you make unique movements, ne?" Lee said to Kimimaro

"You're too...straight forward." Was Kimimaro's only reply.

Lee dashed forward again, pulling his arm back to punch but Kimimaro side stepped it. Lee stumbled slightly then his eyes widened as he suddenly remembered.

"It's over." Kimimaro said as he brought his sword down.

"Please wait!" Lee said quickly, holding his hand out in a stop position.

Kimimaro stopped his attack, looking down at Lee with interest.

"I am sorry. It is about time for my medicine." Lee said, apologizing, "I have to be sure to drink it, so...please excuse me for a moment."

Lee reached into his weapons pouch and grabbed his medicine bottle. Kimimaro waited for Lee to finish, lowering his attack stance.

"I really do not like medicine." Lee said as he stared at the white bottle that he thought was his medicine. He pulled the cork out and slowly placed it to his lips. He closed his eyes and drank it down as fast as he could then pulled the bottle away with a slight shudder.

"Medicine always tasted stran..." Lee trailed off as everything got fuzzy.

He could not make his mind focus and honestly did not remember what he had been doing when the fuzziness finally wore off sharply. Lee gave a slight whimper of pain

"My head...is pounding.." He said to himself, holding his head with one hand then noticed that his cheek hurt. He moved his hand from his head to his cheek and still mumbled to himself

"A wound...?" He pulled his hand away and stared at the blood, "I..I think I was drunk..."

Lee looked with wide eyes at Kimimaro and his protruding bones, "Your appearance!?"

"It seems you've sobered up. This is my Kekkei Genkai" Kimimaro said, motioning to his body.

"Kekkei Genkai..." Lee repeated, slowly standing up

"My Kekkei Genkai freely controls osteoblastic and osteoclastic cells. It even controls the concentration of calcium. It's an ability to form bones. Basically, there are over two hundred bones in the human body, but for me, that's not a set number." As if to prove his point, another rib slowly pushed out of his chest, giving him thirteen instead of the normal twelve.

Lee stared in awe and surprise but then settled to determination.

"But bones are bones, after all!" He said as he began running towards Kimimaro, "If they break, they break!"

Lee stopped right in front of Kimimaro and threw a punch at him. Kimimaro blocked with a bone encased arm that made an odd sound as Lee's fist hit it. Lee back flipped away until he was a few feet away and stood there.

'_Wh-what hardness...!_' He thought to himself, '_Are these really human bones?_'

Lee grit his teeth dashed forward again anyways.

"Even so.." He whispered to himself and disappeared from Kimimaro's sight.

When Lee tried to attack, more bones popped from Kimimaro's skin, stabbing and cutting Lee's skin. He was caught in the bones and could not move away. His body spun as he felt multiple wounds form on his body. Then, one cut his face, the opposite side from his 'awakening' cut and Lee flew to the ground, finally out of reach again.

Lee was knocked out for a few moments but quickly came to as Kimimaro began walking away. Lee forced himself to his knees and spoke

"Please wait!" He stood completely, slightly swaying then stopped, "The real deal...is now!"

'_My role is to stall this person as long as possible..._' Lee reminded himself, '_So I should avoid a big technique that could be self-defeating, but it seems that this is not an opponent easy enough to be able to beat without using my secret technique._'

Lee slowly unwound the bandages on his arms until just enough was hanging. He went into his fighting stance, determined, and said, "Here I go!" before dashing forward.

'_I am not at my best..._' he thought as he ran around Kimimaro in a circle, '_but if it would be just opening the first of the Eight Inner Gates, The Gate of Opening, I should somehow.._'

Lee ran faster and faster until he was completely hidden by the kicked up dust and dirt.

'_The first gate, Gate of Opening...Open!_' He threw his gauze around Kimimaro and ran in front of him

"Primary Lotus!" He threw a kick right at Kimimaro's chest just before seeing his ribs come out, blocking his kick.

Lee jerked in surprise as the bones curled around his foot tightly.

'_The impact of the kick was suppressed by the bones?!_' Lee thought as he tried to get his leg free.

"That was some speed, but it's over now." Kimimaro said, looking straight at Lee then moved to attack, saying, "Die!"

Lee tried to protect himself but could only stare as the bone jutting out of Kimimaro's hand came closer. Then, Lee gasped as the one thing he didn't expect, came.

Sand.

Sand wrapped around the bone, stopping it from plunging into Lee's head and suddenly expanded to blast both away from each other.

Lee flew backwards with a surprised sound and closed his eyes to ready himself for impact to the ground. He heard the familiar sound of slithering sand and quickly opened his eyes, his heart beating a mile a minute. His eyes darted around, noticing that the sand had caught him and he was descending to the ground gently. He looked up even as Kimimaro asked

"Who're you?"

"A Sand Shinobi, ally of the Leaf." Gaara's voice flowed through Lee's ears.

"G-Gaara-kun..." Lee whispered, hardly believing it. His heart filled with happiness as he was once again face to face with his special person.

Lee then looked back down at the sand, absently wondering if he was still drunk. His eyes jerked back to Gaara as Gaara slowly walked in front of him, in a protective manner.

'_It is...It is really him. My Gaara-kun..._' Lee began to blush but quickly pushed it away. This was not the time!

"Gaara...? Is that who you are?" Kimimaro said as he slowly moved his body and bone started pushing out of his finger tips. Suddenly, he shouted out, "Digital Shrapnel!" and threw out his hands.

The bones in his fingers flew out of the tips, towards Gaara with surprising speed, but Gaara's sand was faster. The sand came up, blocking each one of the bones, slowing their descent until they stopped completely and just fell out of the sand on the opposite side.

'_Did he blow his finger tip bones?!_' Lee thought then quickly pained attention as Gaara began to speak.

"Impetuous..." Gaara spoke slowly then looked back at Lee, "Lee..."

Lee felt his heart skip a beat, "Y-yes?"

"When you fought me...you had more speed and strength."

Lee slightly laughed, "Easy for you to say." He smiled as he stood up, "I do not hold grudges and I am very thankful that you gave my bones clean breaks, but I have been having trouble since our battle."

"I see..." There was a slight relieved tone that Lee could hear in Gaara's voice, it made Lee smile even more but then, curiosity reared it's head.

"But...why are you here?" Lee began and stared into Gaara's eyes as Gaara looked back at Lee.

"I owe a lot to the leaf..." He said, and for a moment, Lee felt something close to disappointment, but then Gaara continued, "and I will never let you die."

Lee felt his cheek burn and he looked away. The earlier disappointment vanished and instead, Lee felt over the moon. Lee quickly pushed the feeling to the back of his mind, remembering that they were facing an enemy. He took a few steps and stood beside Gaara.

Silence permited the air and Lee took on his usual fighting stance, ignoring the fact that his blood was dripping onto the grass below.

Gaara glanced to the side and saw the blood dripping from Lee's limbs. He was reminded immediately of what he had did, his selfish wish to have Lee no longer run away from him. He remembered what Lee had said, that Gaara made him want to run, and felt like he finally understood.

Pain, that's all he every really gave Lee. Pain hurt, no one wanted to feel pain.

"I'll do it." Gaara spoke. He wanted to protect Lee, instead of causing him pain.

Lee looked at Gaara surprised then smiled, "No, please back me up instead."

He turned and began running towards Kimimaro, but before he could get that far, sand wrapped around his ankle, tripping him. Lee yelped and fell onto the sand that quickly softened his fall.

"I got sand in my mouth..." Lee mumbled, but the sand left as soon as he said it.

"P-Please let me go!" Lee said, indignant as he pushed himself up to look back at Gaara.

Suddenly Lee gasped in pain and slightly curled up. His body was beginning to shout at him for ignoring his pains. His muscles were still suffering from opening all those gates from the Chunin exams, and he was not able to go on this long anymore. Lee panted softly then looked up as Gaara walked past him.

"You wouldn't be able to do anything in your current state. So stay back and let me protect you." Gaara said to Lee.

"P-protect...me..?" Lee blushed again then quickly said, "Please, be careful! That guy's attacks are bones!"

"Like earlier, he does things like shoot bones and extrude bones from inside his body. He controls bones freely!" Lee explained as best and fast as he could, wanting Gaara to have his best chance and not be taken by surprise.

"Gaara of the Desert...You use sand as the name implies, huh?" Kimimaro said expressionlessly.

Lee watched as sand flowed from Gaara's gourd and as the bones retreated into Kimimaro's body. Then, the battle started.

Gaara sent sand at Kimimaro quickly, tearing up the grass and dirt along the way. Kimimaro jumped back and used his digital shrapnel attack again. He kept jumping back further and further, still throwing his finger bones at Gaara then suddenly at Lee.

Lee raised his arms, as if that could protect him but sand raised to his defense, blocking the bones before they could touch him.

Lee stared at Kimimaro's movements in shock and slight awe, '_There is no waste in his movements. Sure enough, he is a considerable taijutsu user._'

Lee couldn't tear his eye's away from the battle.

Suddenly, Kimimaro stopped. He stood and spoke, "Gaara of the Desert, what a dopey nickname. You can't do anything if you don't have sand."

Lee pushed away his anger at hearing that, knowing that it would do no good.

"Sand Shower..." Gaara said his jutsu instead.

Kimimaro looked up at the cloud of sand above him that began to rain sand and said, "How trite..." he went to move but suddenly realized that he couldn't, sand was holding him to the ground.

"As long as I have sand, I can do anything." Gaara spoke, raising his hand and slowly squeezing. "You are the one who's...dopey..."

"It is easy for me to do things like create sand with dirt." Gaara continued.

'_Oh, I remember. Gaara can use his sand to grind things like rocks and minerals in dirt and make it into sand_' Lee smiled, relieved, '_So he was sending his own sand beneath the ground and adding new sand, ne? Gaara of the Desert, his name is not just for show...my Gaara, always so smart, though you showed it in odd ways._' Lee had to stop the giggle that threatened to rise from his throat.

Lee noticed that Kimimaro was completely covered in sand and could not stop himself from saying, "You did it!", happily.

"Not yet..." Gaara said then squeezed his hand, doing his jutsu, Sand Coffin.

The sand collapsed inward, sure to crush whatever was inside. Then Gaara dropped his hand and said, "I'm reminded of that man when I look at that guy."

"Huh?" Lee looked at Gaara confused.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Gaara answered

Lee flinched slightly at the name, suddenly reminded of something he knew, or hoped, Gaara wouldn't like. Then Gaara continued speaking.

"He has the same eyes as that guy..."

"The same eyes?" Lee questioned

"The want to verify the value of one's own existence" Gaara answered again.

Suddenly, a stripped hand burst out of the sand, followed by an arm that was missing large chunks of flesh, revealing complete bone underneath, like a bode shield. Kimimaro slowly got out of the mound of sand, his entire body missing large chunks of flesh and tattooed with black lines. Even on his face, allowing Lee to see gums and teeth through his missing cheek.

"N-No way..." Lee whispered.

"That's some pressure...I would have been flattened, just like that, had I not made a membrane of bone just below my skin" Kimimaro lifted his head, his teeth moving through his no longer there cheek.

"Bone's...That guy's a monster too" Gaara said quietly.

Lee looked at Gaara for a moment then back at Kimimaro, "It is a troublesome body, is it not?" Lee said in reply.

"I underestimated you" Kimimaro spoke, "But I won't be caught in your sand anymore."

Gaara suddenly widened his stance and went through some rapid hand signs. Sand burst out like an oncoming wave as he did so, surprising Kimimaro. Even Lee was surprised as the sand quickly rose beyond their height.

"Sand Tsunami!" Gaara growled and the sand got higher and higher before crashing into the ground and Kimimaro.

'_Amazing, It is beyond the scope of escaping the sand or not getting caught. It is changing the terrain itself!_' Lee looked at Gaara when he said "Not yet" quietly.

He watched Gaara crouch and place his hands on the sand, saying, "Giant Sand Burial!"

The quakes that the jutsu gave off had Lee struggling to stay upright. When he finally caught his balance, Lee stared at Gaara in awe.

'_He is so strong...Gaara has gotten even stronger than when he fought me._' Then Lee looked out to the newly made desert and thought, '_Surely this time?_'

"He's a persistent guy" Gaara said and Lee could hear the disappointment. For a moment, it made Lee think that maybe, Gaara had been showing off to him.

Then a sound distracted him and Lee looked into the short distant to see something dark colored emerged from the sand.

"What is..that?!" He looked at it intently, the thing emerged from the sand completely and Gaara quickly put his hands up to control the sand.

Sand whirled around the dark thing before covering it completely again, Gaara once more, cast Sand Coffin, even as one foot stepped out but that was it. Suddenly, the thing burst from the sand, unharmed and began running towards them.

'_That form!?_' Lee gasped.

Gaara stood immediately and reach out, clenching his hand into a fist. Sand rose to grab Kimimaro but he bypassed it. Gaara repeated the move, over and over again, trying to catch Kimimaro within the sand but failed each time. Suddenly, Gaara knelt down and put his hand to the sand beneath him. Sand rose up, creating a barrier, but Kimimaro charged through, ramming against Gaara, sending him into the air.

Lee gasped and looked at Kimimaro quickly.

"So that's the extent of the rumored 'Absolute Defense'?" Kimimaro seemed to mock, then continued "How disappointing "

Lee grit his teeth in anger, wishing he could do something, anything, but his body was not up to fighting anymore. No, to hell with it!

Gaara looked back and they could see sand crumbling from his face.

"I see...He was wearing sand, hm?" Lee heard Kimimaro say.

Lee ran and appeared right behind Kimimaro, saying, "Your opponent is not just him! I am here too!" and he launched kick after kick at the changed man. Lee noticed to late, the tail coming from his side and tried to protect himself.

Sand rose to protect him but the tail broke through the sand, hitting Lee and sending him flying through the air. Lee gasped in pain as he landed on the sand but quickly thought

'_That attack, it would have been dangerous if Gaara had not protected me..._' Lee trembled as he pushed himself into a sitting posistion, '_My body...I am just a hindrance like this! Damn it!_'

"Annoying sand..." Kimimaro looked at Lee then to Gaara, "You're first."

Lee watched in disgusted fascination as Kimimaro ripped out his spinal column to use as a weapon.

Kimimaro used his spiked spine as a whip and wrapped it around Gaara. Sand came up and blocked the spine from touching him. Then, the bones on Kimimaro's arm grew, twisting into a drill shape and covering his hand completely. It grew to be longer that his entire arm.

"A bone of the strongest calcification...It will pierce you, sand defense and all." Kimimaro suddenly coughed out a little bit of blood.

Sand rose and began enveloping the spinal column, creating something.

"Ultimate Defense: Shukaku's shield!" Gaara said as the sand finished taking shape, looking like a miniature Shukaku with red markings.

Kimimaro raised his transformed arm and thrust it into the Shukaku shield.

'_It is because I have fought him before that I understand this. That sand shield is an absolute defense, no less. And that form...It will be okay. There is no way it will be broken!_' And oh how Lee prayed he would be right.

Suddenly, cracks started forming on the bones encasing Kimimaro's arm then it began crumbling off, breaking completely. The relief that rushed through Lee almost had him falling to the ground.

"It's tough.." Kimimaro said in annoyance, staring at the sand defense.

"I gathered minerals with the hardest density from the ground, applied pressure with chakra and mixed them into the sand." Gaara told Kimimaro, then continued, "You...that unusual jutsu. It's the Kekkei Genkai, right?"

"The Kaguya Clan," Kimimaro answered, "the ability which now, only I possess."

"The last one of the clan?" Gaara said, "Then it'll die out here, today."

"Indeed, that might happen. Due to sickness, my body will not last so long...but the clan will not die out." Kimimaro said calmly, "Besides, I'm not alone."

"Not alone?"

"That's right. As an existence shouldering one part of Orochimaru's ambition, I will remain inside Orochimaru-sama's soul for all eternity."

"Orochimaru's brainwashing, huh?" Gaara made a hand sign and said, "You're a pitiful guy."

Kimimaro grunted slightly as his feet sunk into the sand. The Shukaku shield dispersed and wrapped around Kimimaro and Kimimaro's end of the spine whip.

Sand dispersed from around Gaara as well and Kimimaro was sinking further into the sand at his feet. Kimimaro struggled, trying to get away but he could not, already, he couldn't see his legs anymore.

"What an amount of chakra..." Lee whispered

Kimimaro sunk further and further, only saying, "You are strong." as the sand was up to his chin.

"I'll sink and confine you 200 meters into the ground. By the pressure of the sand stuck to your body, you'll soon be unable to move, not even a finger." Gaara informed Kimimaro just before the sand went over his head.

'_Did he do it? Did Gaara win?_' Lee thought to himself, unsure.

Suddenly, bones started erupting from the ground. So many, that the ground could hardly be seen from where they were coming up. Lee gasped as they began heading for him and for a moment, he though he was truely going to die. He hoped Gaara could get away in time...

Lee almost yelped as the sand underneath him hardened then rose off the ground. Lee looked and saw that Gaara was floating on sand as well.

"T-thank you, Gaara-kun. You always continue to impress." Lee gave a little smile.

"All I did was ride the sand I'm always controlling. You just have to know how to use it." He made it sound easy as he looked at the new bone field around and beneath them. The mounds of hardened sand floating towards each other then connecting.

"He was a persistent guy but this is the end." Gaara said after a little while, looking at Lee, "He won't come out ever again."

"R-right." Lee nodded. Then made a concerned noise as Gaara grunted and slightly fell forward in exhaustion.

"Gaara-kun!?"

"I can't go on." Gaara answered quickly, "We're getting off..."

"It's not brainwashing!" They both heard Kimimaro's anger

Lee quickly looked and saw Kimimaro upper half sticking out of one of the bone pillars. His arm once again encased in the bone drill.

"That person...Orochimaru-sama understands me!" Kimimaro pulled his arm back to strike, "What do you guys know!?" then drove his encased arm towards Gaara.

Lee reacted without thinking and covered Gaara with his body quickly. His heart seemed to stop for just a moment as the both stared at Kimimaro, blood dripping from the mans mouth, and the drill much to close to Lee's body for his liking.

Lee looked and said what he knew Gaara was thinking as well.

"He is dead..."

A little while later, Gaara and Lee were back on land, staring at the bone, tree-like terrain. They sat against tree's right next to each other.

"I would have been completely defeated." Gaara said slowly, "and you killed."

"That is not the case. My sensei said it often, luck is also part of strength."

"That backseat driver?...I don't like him."

"He is no such thing! It is because I was not good enough at that time!...and why not?! He is a great and fantastic sensei! So please, do not talk about him that way!" Lee said quickly, moving just slightly so he could look at Gaara better.

"So you're like that..." Gaara said quietly, then explained what he meant, "When you feel that, the honor of someone that you revere has been hurt, you yourself are hurt badly and become enraged. The more important the person you revere is to you, the greater the feeling...Fighting for the sake of someone important to you..." Gaara trailed off then looked at Lee

"Will I ever become that important to you?" He asked.

Lee stared at Gaara in shock then began to blush brightly. He looked away, rubbing his cheek, as if that would remove the red that he knew was there. When he looked back at Gaara, he saw that Gaara was still staring at him, with an almost sad expression, and Lee smiled.

"Gaara-kun...you are that important to me."

Gaara's eyes widened a fraction then went back to normal, he looked forward and slowly said, as if hesitant, yet guarded, "Tell me Lee...do you...love me?"

Lee's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, then, he slowly began to smile, "Truthfully?...Yes, I do."

Gaara tensed up, he could feel the muscle in his chest doing strange things, and his hands began to feel clammy, "Then...Will you marry me?"

Lee choked on his saliva at the question and once again, stared at Gaara with surprised wide eyes. He could not speak, the question throwing his brain for a loop.

"I don't want to live without you again." Gaara said when the silence went on for to long in his opinion, "I know I can be better if you are there. You have always been the person to stop me when I go to far and...I want us to be bound together."

Finally, Lee forced his lips to move, and words to form, "But Gaara...do you even love me? Or just the memory?" Lee felt a cold sweat break out over his body and he considered Gaara's possible answers.

"Love is still an uncertain emotion for me, but..." Gaara stopped, the skin where eyebrows were meant to be, tensed in thought, "...I want to protect _you_, touch you freely, and I want the love _you_ give, to be only given to me."

Lee blushed again then suddenly smiled. He crawled over quietly then suddenly kissed Gaara's cheek, making the red head's eyes widen as he turned to look at Lee

"Then yes. I accept." Lee said, smiling cutely at Gaara.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: **I hope everyone still likes this! I have been excited with typing these chapters out and doing research on it. I swear, most of my days were spent, finding and watching these episodes so I could stay close but put my own twist into the canon! Omg!**

**It was fun though!**

**It reminded me how much I love Lee and how cute and cool he is!**

**And then Gaara, *fans self* to hot for words!**

**I love the psycho's!**

**P.S. In the flash backs, it has only been a few months. I usually state the time each time I write in a flash back so if you are confused about it, just look. It's usually in the first or second paragraph.**

**Another note! you know the cover!? KakaIru made it for this story! I squealed so hard when I saw it! She is one of the most AWESOMELY WONDERFUL people I know!**

by the way, the bold in the letters means the sentence was crossed out!

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Title: <strong>Save your Sorrow<strong>

* * *

><p>Gaara came back with Lee to Konoha, to make sure that Lee would be safe. He stayed by Lee's side until his siblings appeared. Then he told Lee that they would marry as soon as they were of age. Lee blushed and agreed<p>

"Y-Yes, I agree. Besides it..it is to dangerous right now." Lee said, just a little sadly.

Though, he knew they would be waiting a long time. Lee wanted to be stronger, so he could stay by Gaara's side with no worries.

Lee bit his lip and stepped closer to Gaara, saying, "Gaara-kun?...May we..exchange letters?"

Gaara blinked and stared at Lee. Slowly, he nodded but said, "I can't guarantee that they will be good letters. I have never written one before."

Lee smiled widely and said, "That does not matter! We will get better with practice!"

Suddenly, Temari spoke up, only a little hesitant, "Hey, Lee, what are you two talking about?"

Lee turned his wide smile to Temari and Kankuro, saying, "Me and Gaara-kun are going to exchange letters."

"Hey, what about us?" Kankuro teased, then quickly looked at Gaara, just to make sure that he wasn't pushing his luck.

"Y-Yosh!" Lee jumped happily, "Of course, I will send you two letters as well!" Then he grew a little shy and crossed his hands behind him, "If you truly do not mind...?"

Temari grinned and shook her head, "Course not squirt. You are part of the family. Always have been. If you don't write, we'll come back and beat you."

Lee laughed a little nervously yet felt incredibly happy. Then he realized that he had to go back and report to Tsunade. He knew that he was going to be in trouble for what he did. He bit his lip then turned to Gaara to say goodbye when he was pulled to the said man. Lee reflexively put his hands on Gaara's chest to stop himself from falling then looked into Gaara's eyes. He blushed at the intense look he was receiving.

"I want to kiss you." Gaara stated bluntly.

Lee felt his face go completely red.

"K-Kiss?" He repeated then looked down, for a moment, he thought about it, just because he was shy about it. But he found himself wanting to, even more so because Gaara was asking. Well, asking in his own way. Lee nodded, saying, "Ok"

Gaara tangled this fingers into Lee's hair, tilting his head just slightly then pressing his lips to Lee. He immediately felt the hunger that threatened to consume him whenever he touched Lee. Gaara gripped Lee's hair a little tighter, visibly holding himself back, and licked the seam of Lee's lips. He growled at Lee's little whimper then plunged his tongue into Lee's mouth as soon as his lips parted, groaning when Lee began eagerly kissing him back.

Gaara felt Lee slowly wrap his arms around his shoulders and quickly yanked Lee tighter against his body. He could feel Lee's little twitches and trembles of pleasure and ran his hand over the small of Lee's back towards Lee's backside. When his hand cupped the round globe, he heard Lee squeak and had to smirk.

Lee pulled away quickly, his cheeks burning, and said in a scolding tone "G-Gaara-koi!"

Lee watched Gaara's eyes widen just slightly, then darken in color. He felt confusion at the look until Gaara spoke

"Say that again.." Gaara half commanded, and half begged, in his own way.

"Say..." Lee began but then realized what he had said. He said Gaara-koi, Lee had called him his love. Lee blushed softly but looked into Gaara's eyes as he repeated gently, "Gaara-koi..."

Gaara attacked Lee's lips with his own, causing Lee to squeak again. But right after, Lee quickly began kissing the red head back, his hands traveling until he was cupping Gaara's face lovingly.

When Lee finally pulled away, it was to the sound of someone clearing their throat. Lee blushed as he looked at Temari and Kankuro, who were looking anywhere but him.

"Uh, We told your Hokage what had happened." Temari said, slowly looking back towards the couple "We need to be heading back now."

Gaara glared slightly but then sighed silently. He looked at Lee and said "I will await your letter."

Lee nodded then saw them off to the village entrance. He waved as the disappeared then felt a giddy rush of happiness.

'_I'm going to marry Gaara-koi!_' Lee hopped up and down like a school girl then ran off. Now where was a stationary store?

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Gaara had left. Lee had gone out and bought stationary at a store to write letters with. When he was able to, Lee sat down and began his first letter, hoping that it would be good.<p>

_Dear Gaara,_

_This is my first letter, and truthfully, I do not know what to write. I have never sent letters before, __**never had anyone to send them to**__**.**_

Lee winced and crossed out one sentence. He didn't want to seem like he was complaining, or anything else.

_so I hope this letter finds you in good condition. I think that the first thing I must say is that I miss you. I really do._

_I have missed you before too._

_I have been training a lot once more. I have finally been given the clear to leave the medicine behind and train normally. I think our fight together has finally proven that I am really fine and do not need to be coddled!_

_Though, I have been having help in training. Neji has been sparing with me, but he has been holding back. I do not know if I should feel happy that me friend cares so much, or irritated that he does not think I am up to full youth. I think I will settle on happy, Neji is a very caring friend at heart, and I find that I cannot feel irritated at him._

_Naruto is well! He is still full of his own youth and enjoys it everyday. He seems to always have a mission nowadays. I am happy for him but feel envious since I am still not allowed. Not that I do not understand! I know I must take things slow so I will not be a burden, but it is frustrating._

_I am sorry, I feel like I have only been talking about myself. How are you, Gaara? I hope you are well. How is your village? I know you care for it, even though you never say so. __**There are many things that you never say, though you are probably the bluntest person I know. Not that that is a bad thing! Your bluntness is one of the things I love about you!**_

Lee decided to just end it there. He felt to flustered to put anything else. Then, for a moment, he wondered how he should end the letter. Lee smiled and didn't let himself over think it as he signed.

_Love,_

_Rock Lee_

A week later, the letter was in Gaara's mailbox.

* * *

><p><em>Lee,<em>

_It has been a while since I have gotten your letter but I couldn't reply until now._

_I'm fine, I have been looking after the village, helping it in any way I can. The loss of our Kazekage was hard, but in the end, I think that it was best that he died. Another part of me finds it funny, but I am trying to ignore that part._

Gaara wasn't going to tell Lee that he could still read the scribbled over parts. He wanted to know everything that Lee wrote.

_What do you mean, that you missed me before?_

_I am...glad, you can train without medicine again. You are healed. Do you...have any scars?_

_I don't like the Hyuuga._

_Naruto has been making his name known with every mission. Even Suna hears of some of his deeds._

_Many things are happening in Suna, so I can't always reply as fast as I can, but I will try._

_Gaara_

Three weeks later, the letter was on Lee's desk at home.

* * *

><p>Lee sighed and sat down at his little desk, braiding his damp hair quickly. He had already sent letters to Temari and Kankuro, and had read Gaara's letter over about five times before starting his reply.<p>

_Dear Gaara,_

_I apologize for being a bother. I think it would be best if we sent letters once a month? It pains me to think it but maybe it would be for the best. Also, we would have more things to tell each other! If you agree, I will send letters on the 19th of every month?_

_I am very sorry to hear of your village struggles, but I know you will do fantastically in helping Suna! You are a very determined guy, Gaara-koi! It is one of your best traits! So I know Suna is good in your hands._

Lee blushed softly as he continued to write the next part.

_When you left, after the exams, I missed you. I felt like a part of me was taken and I admit to always wishing that you were with me. I even bought a cactus to remind me of you. Of the first time I no longer yearned for my home, back when I was in Suna._

_Do you remember that day, Gaara? The first time you gave me a flower?_

Lee wondered about crossing out what he just put but decided not to. He wanted to be honest with that.

_Scars? Yes, but they as small and I do not notice them. I have grown used to scars on my body, as I have many. So it does not bother me._

_Why do you not like Neji? What has he done?!_

_Yosh! I hope they are good stories, Naruto will be our sixth Hokage after all! So it would be nice if he had people happy for him, even in other countries._

_Love,_

_Rock Lee_

* * *

><p><em>Lee,<em>

_I agree with the idea. The 19th of each month for you. I will take the end of the month to reply. But a question, why that day?_

_Do you really think Suna would be good in my hands?_

_I find that it is difficult to write letters. But...I enjoy reading your letters to me. I want to know about you, what you're doing, how you are. I want to know it all._

Gaara felt his heart begin to beat strangely as he looked at Lee's letter again. He really thought about him, missed him, that much? Part of him wanted to call it a lie, but Lee had never lied before. He knew that Lee could not lie to him, not even on paper. So Gaara replied, telling the truth.

_I remember every moment with you. You were the one...good thing in my life back then._

_Are the people who gave you scars, dead?_

_**I don't like you having friends. They give you reasons to leave me, I won't let you leave me. I forbid it. You have agreed to be my wife and I will not let you back out of it. I know that the Hyuuga looks at you, and I hate it. I want to rip out his insides and strangle him with his intestines. His blood is not even good enough to join my sand.**_

_I just don't like him._

_To put it simply. Naruto is an idiot, but a good idiot. Apparently._

_You ask me about the past. Now I have a question for you. Why did you leave me?_

_Until the 19th,_

_Gaara_

* * *

><p>Lee spent such a long time trying to figure out what the scribbled out words were and when he finally did, Lee felt equal parts horrified and strangely flattered. He could feel himself pale but blush at the same time. Nonetheless, Lee began to write his reply.<p>

_Dear Gaara-koi,_

_The 19th is my favorite day of the month!_

_And of course! I believe so, at least. Like I put before, you are a very determined guy. If you put your mind to it, I am sure that Suna will see it and become a better place because of it._

Then Lee blushed, looking back at the letter. Gaara wanted to know about him, he enjoyed hearing about his life. Lee felt his heart speed up in his chest and smiled

"Gaara-koi..." He whispered to himself.

_**That is, I am, I mean,**__ Thank you Gaara-koi. Your words touch my heart and make me want to embrace you. I find that I am beginning to miss you so much more than before._

_Yes, they are either dead or have become good people, so it does not matter._

_Gaara-koi, you can not just not like someone, there must be a reason! But, I suppose that it does not matter right now. Even though I wish to say it to your face, I will settle for writing._

_I love you, Gaara-koi._

_Now, about the past. I am reluctant to write it but you have asked, so I will._

_I left. Yes, I left. I still do not quite know why, but I was ambushed by Suna ninja's. Jounin if I remember correctly. I fought, but I was not strong at all. I should have fought even harder, I am sure I could have gotten away if I just fought harder! __**But...**_

_The next thing I knew was that I was in Konoha again and a week had passed. I was watched for over a month, and after that I met Gai-sensei. I always thought of you back then. __**I was scared that...**_

Lee shook his head, wiping his tearing eyes. He would not add anymore. He could not justify what happened. It was-, not even Lee could think of that day without feeling shame and confusion.

_That is what happened._

_Love,_

_Rock Lee_

* * *

><p>Lee yawned as he made his way back to his apartment. His body ached pleasantly from the work out he had just done. His body was almost back to normal. He got tired earlier than he wanted but that was something he could easily fix.<p>

Lee laughed to himself, feeling almost ridiculously happy. He raced up the steps to his apartment and went in. He locked the door behind him and took two steps before feeling that something was off.

He stood completely still, looking around, then heard that familiar sound.

"Sand?!" Lee whispered to himself then ran to his bedroom. He yanked the door open and stifled a gasp.

"Gaara-koi!" He said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Gaara stood in the middle of Lee's room, staring intently at the leaf-nin. He slowly walked to the boy until Lee was backed up against his bedroom wall.

"Is it true." Gaara spoke, the familiar rasp making Lee shiver.

"True? What do you mean?" Lee tilted his head, confused.

"When you left. Is it true." Gaara glared, daring Lee to lie to him.

Lee's eyes widened and he had to look away. The familiar shame he felt, coming back quickly. He nodded wordlessly, then said, "Yes, I...I did not fight hard enough. I was taken away."

Lee stifled another gasp as Gaara grabbed his chin harshly, making him look back into Gaara's searching eyes.

"So you didn't leave me..." Gaara finally said after four full minutes, then yanked Lee down, crushing their lips together.

Lee whimpered at the kiss and kissed back immediately, his heart leaping for joy that Gaara did not hate him for being weak back then.

Gaara kissed Lee's lips over and over again, whispering the same phrase 'You didn't leave me...', to the point that Lee had to pull away.

Lee grabbed Gaara's face tenderly and said "Gaara-koi. I would have never left you willingly...and now, I will never willingly leave you ever again. I promise."

Gaara's eyes darkened at the promise and he suddenly lifted Lee off his feet. He walked to Lee's bed and lay the black haired boy down on it before taking his place above Lee.

"I want you." Gaara said bluntly, leaning down towards Lee.

Lee blushed, his heart skipping a beat for a moment. He was a virgin, so he was nervous, but this...Lee wanted this. Lee nodded and whispered

"Please...take me."

Gaara kissed Lee deeply, pressing his tongue past Lee's lips and tasting him once again. He ran his hands over Lee's body, remembering everything he knew about sex. He grabbed the neck of Lee's spandex and quickly ripped it from Lee's body, using his sand to help him.

"G-Gaara-koi!" Lee gasped as he was suddenly naked, save for his orange leg warmers. He blushed and mumbled, "Impatient..." but smiled cutely.

"Yes." He admitted shamelessly.

Gaara leaned down and began tasting Lee's bare skin with his teeth, tongue, and lips. He caught every sound that left Lee's lips, no matter how small. He found new appreciation for the stuttered gasps, and the tiny mewls. Suddenly, he felt Lee's hands on his shoulders and just looked up at Lee from his position at Lee's stomach.

Lee blushed but still said "Gaara-koi...I...I want to undress you t-too."

Gaara blinked slowly then rose at an equally slow pace. He planted his hands on either side of Lee's head and waited, wanting to give Lee what he wanted.

Lee blushed harder, Gaara's intense eyes seeming to burn into him. He reached up and slowly undid each article of clothing that Gaara had on him. When he finally bared Gaara's torso to his eyes, Lee couldn't help but to lightly run his fingers over the pale muscle's. He got so distracted by tracing every line of Gaara's muscle that he didn't continue undressing the red head.

"Continue..." Gaara's husky rasp broke Lee out of his fascination, making him look up into Gaara's darkened eyes.

Lee's breath hitched and he felt a pang of yearning within his body at the pure want and lust in Gaara's eyes. He nodded shakily and quickly put his hands to Gaara's pants. He unbuttoned them slowly and let them slide off Gaara's body, with Gaara shifting to get them off completely.

Lee stared at the hardness between Gaara's legs, feeling his mouth began to water. He had the consuming urge to taste the pulsing member, to feel it's weight on his tongue.

"G-Gaara..I want...may I take you into my mouth?" Lee blushed hotly again but could not keep the yearning from his voice.

Lee watched as Gaara's cock seemed to twitch and harden further.

"Yes..." Gaara's voice sent shivers down Lee's spine, so dark, so full of want, of lust.

Lee leaned forward as Gaara backed up just slightly, just enough to give Lee room to do what he wanted. Lee stared at the erection that bobbed in front of his face and slowly gripped it with one hand. It was so hot against his skin, and so hard, like steel covered in velvet skin.

Lee rubbed it slowly, looking up as Gaara hissed in pleasure. Sand whispered around them, reacting to Gaara's pleasure, but it stayed around the bed, never coming closer. The subtle change in Gaara's expression had Lee looking at him even as he leaned down and slowly pressed his tongue against the head.

Gaara forced himself not to close his eyes at the hot pleasure of Lee's tongue on his member. He kept his gaze on Lee, who looked so innocent even though he had his tongue on Gaara's cock. Such big eyes looking up at Gaara in wonder, Gaara could hardly take it.

"Lee..." He said, his voice husky but almost pleading for Lee to continue. All it sounded like was a breathy groan but Lee could tell, Lee knew what Gaara wanted.

So Lee opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the pulsing organ. Lee moaned softly at the salty taste and the heavy weight that now rested on his tongue. He let go of Gaara's member and put his hand on Gaara's leg instead. He began bobbing his head up and down, slowly at first, but quickening when he could hear the quickening of Gaara's harsh breath.

Lee almost choked as Gaara accidentally bucked into his mouth but somehow ignored his reflex to gag. He sucked Gaara deeper into his mouth, into his throat. He shivered at Gaara's low groan and at how Gaara's hand burrowed in his hair, pushing him further down.

Suddenly, Lee was yanked off and away from Gaara's cock. He whimpered at the loss then gasped as he was suddenly on his hands and knee's.

"G-Gaara~" Lee moaned softly and Gaara grabbed his backside and squeezed. He pushed his rear harder against those large hands even as Gaara began biting down his spine.

"Lee..." Gaara said, gaining Lee's attention.

"Y-Yes?" Lee stuttered, finding it hard to concentrate as Gaara was roughly fondling his pert backside.

"I'm going to put my mouth here."

Lee gasped as Gaara's thumb pressed against his entrance. He blushed in arousal but said, "Gaara! Y-You can not, that is..that is dirty!"

"I will." Gaara said then leaned down, spreading Lee's cheeks.

Lee cried out as he felt Gaara's tongue press against his hidden entrance. Then shakily moaned as he felt the tongue move. He could feel Gaara's tongue licking him, trying to force its way inside of him, and it didn't hurt. It sent sparks of pleasure up Lee's spine, making him twitch and whimper each time he felt it.

Lee gasped as he suddenly felt the tongue go inside him and he couldn't help but to chant Gaara's name over and over again.

Lee didn't know how long Gaara kept teasing him, tasting him, preparing him. His made was to hazy from the pleasure.

Gaara finally pulled his mouth away from Lee's soaked entrance and looked at the trembling boy with heated, possessive eyes. His breath coming out in harsh pants.

"I'm going to have you Lee. I'm going to fill you with myself, lay my claim inside your body..." Gaara promised in a rough aroused tone.

Lee felt his face turn to fire but felt that same fire rush to his groin. He whimpered in arousal and nodded

"P-Please, Gaara-koi...I..I want that, so much..." Lee begged prettily.

Gaara groaned against Lee's back, feeling his cock throb harshly in want. He quickly reached and pressed his fingers inside of Lee, feeling to see if he was ready for him.

Lee gasped and mewled at the feeling of Gaara's fingers inside him. The fact that Gaara ate him out just a minute ago, made his insides wet and loose from the pleasure.

"Your ready." Gaara mumbled, he used his sand to grab the lotion in Lee's bathroom. He popped the lid and poured the lotion over his member, hissing slightly at the cold. Once he knew he was more than slick enough, Gaara pressed his cock against Lee's loosened hole.

Gaara sunk into Lee's consuming heat with a hoarse groan. Then stopped as his hips touched Lee's backside. He panted hard, waiting, trying not to move until Lee told him that it was alright.

Lee whimpered at the fullness that he felt. He felt so complete with Gaara inside him, filling him completely.

"Ahn~" Lee moaned as Gaara finished pushing all the way in. Yes, there was pain, but Lee ignored it to focus completely on the good.

"P-Please, move." Lee whimpered.

Gaara wrapped his hands around Lee's waist and slowly pulled out, only the thrust harshly back in. Gaara groaned as fire spread through him and quickly repeated the motion over and over again. He thrust faster, harder into Lee, feeling like he wasn't getting enough. He wanted more, more of Lee.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! G-Gaara-koi! So full, so good!" Lee moaned mindlessly, his body rocking with Gaara's thrusts.

Lee let his head fall into his pillows and put his hands against his headboard to push back, to get Gaara deeper inside him.

"Please! More, Gaara-koi! I need more!" Lee begged, spreading his legs further.

"Yes...!" Gaara hissed, curving his body to thrust harder, almost like his was trying to merge with Lee, "Mine, mine, mine. My Lee, mine!" Gaara chanted, growling into Lee's ear.

"Mmn~ Yes, y-yes! Yours, completely yours!" Lee reached back, grabbing Gaara's hand that was on his hip and holding it tightly.

Gaara grunted and gripped Lee's hips harder, his hips snapping harder into Lee's body. He was close, so close.

"G-Gaara! I-I am, I have to- Cum! I'm cumming!" Lee cried out, clawing at his sheets as he released onto the bed, his body tensing and tightening in pleasure.

Gaara pressed his hips flush against Lee's backside, his cock all the way inside, and pulled Lee's body back, forcing his way deeper and deeper, his thick cock spreading Lee wide apart more and more. He bit into Lee's shoulder, groaning loudly as he came hard, Lee's entrance squeezing him tightly. His seed bathing Lee's insides, marking him.

Afterwards, they collapsed completely onto the bed. Gaara was the first to move, but onto to lay beside Lee instead of on. He wrapped his arms around Lee possessively, yet in a slight loving manner.

Lee sighed in content, shifting so he was pressed closer to Gaara.

"I am sorry...I am going to sleep now, Gaara-koi..." Lee whispered.

Gaara held Lee tighter, "I will not be here when you wake. I left without telling anyone."

Lee giggled lightly, "That is okay..." he said, "Next time you can stay..." then he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Gaara-Koi!<em>

_This December is starting fantastically! I adore the present you sent me. I did not know that you remembered my birthday. Imagine my surprise when your letter came last month with a box!_

_You did not have to but I am so very happy that you did._

_I wear the necklace everyday! I love that it looks like your gourd, it makes me feel like I have a piece of you with me where ever I go. Maybe it is silly, but it really feels like you are right beside me whenever I go on a mission._

Lee stopped writing for a moment and bit his lip. He contemplated telling Gaara that his presence was helpful as lately he had been feeling like someone was watching him whenever he went out on a mission.

Lee shook his head, deciding not to. It was just him being paranoid.

_Well, that is all I can think of saying this time around. I eagerly await your letter, my love._

_All my love,_

_Rock Lee_

* * *

><p><em>Lee,<em>

_I'm glad. I must tell you, never remove the necklace._

_On another note, I recall your apartment being very..., I can't think of a word that is not to insulting so I won't write one._

_I have sent money for you to be moved into a better apartment._

_No arguments._

_I have been working harder, taking on many missions to protect Suna, and the money has left me on the wealthy side. As I have no need for such money, I decided to improve your living conditions with the extra amount I had._

_...Be safe,_

_Gaara_

* * *

><p><em>Dear my Gaara-koi,<em>

_I was placed on a mission with Naruto-kun. I was able to meet Sansho-baa-san again and have her Curry of Life!_

_Oh but you don't know that story!_

_I was training with Gai-sensei for three days, without stopping! To the point that we were running in our sleep. I collapsed in front of their shop and they saved me with their Curry of Life!_

_I fought a man named Raiga who had been killing villagers for no reason, it was horrible! But it was a great learning experience! He was one of the Seven Ninja Swords Men of the Mist, very strong._

Lee would not tell Gaara of the actual battle. Of being struck by lightning and being swallowed by a lightning dragon. Everything that had happened, no, it wasn't necessary.

_But I think I was drunk the second time, and I was beaten__**. **__** I shall train harder so I can be good enough to stand by your side**_

_But, at the same time, I am sad. He was actually a good person, he just followed a bad path. There was another boy, named Ranmaru, they fought together and lived together. They...they couldn't live without each other. But Ranmaru found friends in us, and Raiga...Raiga freed Ranmaru from him._

It still hurt Lee to think about it. He wished that there had been a way for them to still be together and happy. He wished Raiga had decided to be good, but life wasn't like that.

_Well! Ranmaru now works with Karashi and Sansho-baa-san! and he looked very happy when we left! Though, Neji and Naruto-kun would not let me try the new curry that Sansho-baa-san made for us! One day, I must bring you there Gaara-koi, I am sure you would enjoy it very much! _

_So Gaara-koi, how are you? I hope everything is going great for you. Can you believe it has been a year since we started writing?_

_By the way!_

_Happy Birthday my special person! I hope you like your present!_

_All my love to you,_

_Rock Lee_

* * *

><p>Lee stretched as he walked out of his shower. His body aching pleasantly. He had been training until noon before deciding to stop short for once and had come back home to treat himself to a relaxing shower<p>

The bathroom was one of his guilty pleasures as it was larger then his old one from his last apartment.

Lee opened his eyes and almost choked at seeing Gaara sitting on his bed.

"G-Gaara-koi!" Lee said happily, running over to hug his lover.

Gaara simply opened his arms, letting Lee rush into them.

"What are you doing here?" Lee asked curiously, knowing that Gaara would not take his question the wrong way. 'Secretly' Lee looked to see if Gaara was wearing the present he had gotten him and almost squealed when he saw the black chain around Gaara's neck. He knew the chain because it was part of the present. The hidden pendent on the black chain was a red heart, which Lee remembered saying on the card that the heart was Lee's. That he was giving his heart to Gaara for safe keeping. Metaphorically of course.

"You wanted me to try the curry. I am here to try it." was Gaara's calm answer.

"Curry?" Lee said before remembering his last letter. He smiled widely and kissed Gaara's lips quickly, "Oh you will love it! I just know it, Gaara-koi! Let me get finished dressing and we will go immediately!"

Barely waiting for Gaara to reply to him, Lee rushed around his room in the towel. His body barely visible as he grabbed his clothing and changed rapidly. Then he ran to his bedside table and grabbed his spare brush, quickly trying to brush the tangles out of his thick hair. Suddenly, Gaara's sand stopped him.

Lee looked at Gaara curiously as the sand lifted then set him on the bed in fron of Gaara, his back facing his lover. Lee slowly began to smile as Gaara took the hair brush and began to slowly brush his hair. Lee closed his eyes to the feeling, Gaara was very gentle with him.

"Hair tie." Gaara said and Lee handed him the thick tie.

Gaara braided Lee's hair and tied it off at the bottom.

"Gaara-koi, you know who to braid hair?" Lee said curiously as he touched his damp braid.

"I practiced." Gaara answered with no shame.

Lee looked back at Gaara and smiled widely, "For me?", the look that Gaara gave him, which said 'who else?' made him giggle. He leaned against the red head and kissed him sweetly.

"Thank you."

Gaara nodded then pulled Lee into another kiss.

It took them a while, but two hours later, they were at the Curry of Life restaurant, eating.

It was there that Lee found out that Gaara had taste buds of steel.

* * *

><p><em>Gaara-koi!<em>

_I had a mission where I was the sensei to three academy students! Gaara-koi! They called me Lee-sensei on their own! I am so filled with youthful joy! I have not been able to stop crying since I had gotten home. I am so very happy!_

_I want to become a Sensei for my own little team again__,__** and soon, I want my own children to love and take care of**__**.**_

_Have you ever taught anyone, Gaara-koi?_

_I must say, it is one of the best experiences in my life! The lesson was cut short though, and we were ordered to go back, but I will never forget._

_Other than that, I only had normal C-rank missions. I hope your days have been as happy as mine._

_All my love to you,_

_Rock Lee_

* * *

><p>Lee was running with his team, well a team. His squad leader was a man named Sayren, and his two team mates were a girl named Chihiro and a guy called Hiro. They had a simple retrieval mission to do. Sneak into a Lords home, steal the scroll, get back to Konoha. That was it. They were halfway home when Lee felt that something was off.<p>

He let his eyes stray to the forest around him, suddenly feeling acutely nervous.

Lee felt like he was being watched again.

A shudder ran down his spine and he felt himself break out in a cold sweat.

'_Nothing is there! Nothing is there, you have felt this many times before but nothing has happened. Get yourself together Lee!_' Lee mentally shouted at himself. He shook his head then stopped running as their leader called them to a halt.

"We rest here for tonight." The squad leader said

Lee was placed on food gathering duty and he accepted the job with no argument. He ran into the forest to find food that was safe to eat. Ten minutes later Lee had four rabbits to eat with his current team, but as he turned to go back to camp, Lee felt a familiar aura.

Lee's breath rushed out of his lungs as he struggled not to crumble to his knees. There was pressure on his body, unyielding, malicious pressure. Lee could only turn his eyes to the side, and what he saw made him pale to an unhealthy white.

Purple fire licked at his sides, slowly enveloping him as he felt a mans body press against his back. Lee felt his heart pound in fear, true fear.

"Lee..." A smooth voice echoed in his ear and Lee fought to breathe.

"S...Sasuke-san." Lee tried to say the name strongly, but all that came out was a whisper.

Sasuke chuckled and placed his hands on Lee's shoulders, rubbing them in mock comfort.

"It's been so long Lee...I almost thought that you'd forgotten me." Sasuke's voice was sarcastic, it grated on Lee's ears, his mind.

'_Away, away, I need to get away!_' Lee's mind screamed at him, his instincts telling him to run and run fast.

Not even Gaara made him feel this sort of fear.

This was Uchiha Sasuke, a man that Lee had once thought to call a friend, but no more. He was and is a traitor, and though Lee would help Naruto bring Sasuke back to Konoha, Lee knew that that time was not now. Lee needed to run, run from the man who he honestly didn't know anymore. Even insane, Lee knew he could trust Gaara.

Lee didn't trust Sasuke.

"No reply...?" Sasuke taunted Lee, his hands trailing down to caress Lee's sides, "I'm hurt..." he said with fake emotion.

Lee took a deep breath and said, while trying to step away from Sasuke, "Sasuke-san, on order of Konoha, I command that you surrender and come back with my team to Konoha."

"Ha!" Sasuke gave a harsh laugh, his hand gripping Lee painfully tight and pulling the boy to his chest. The purple chakra suddenly wrapped around Lee, like binds, and Lee knew that they were.

"No, I'm not going to Konoha. I'm not strong enough, I need more power..." Sasuke said into Lee's ear then slowly licked it, making Lee feel like a cold hand just gripped his heart,

"I need..._more..._" Sasuke continued briefly.

"S-Stop." Lee winced as he stuttered.

"Stop what Lee? This?" Sasuke licked Lee's ear again then let his mouth trail down Lee's neck, tasting the skin there too.

"Stop! Do not touch me!" Lee yelled immediately, or at least tried to. As soon as the first syllable left his lips, Sasuke's hand slapped over his mouth.

"**Shut up**." Sasuke growled darkly into Lee's ear.

Lee felt tear prick at his eyes as his fear grew. He didn't trust the Uchiha, he didn't know what the Uchiha planned to do.

Oh gods.

'_Gaara-koi..._' Lee thought to himself, wishing that his lover were here.

Lee tried to stop his body from shaking, tried to stop that one tear from falling, but couldn't. He felt Sasuke's hand leave his mouth and slowly touch the wet trail left by the tear.

"P-Please...Sasuke-san..." Lee whispered a little hoarsely, the tears that burned his eyes making his throat feel like it was closing, "S-stop this..."

The only warning Lee had was the dark growl that left Sasuke's lip.

Sasuke yanked Lee, harshly shoving him against a tree, to the point that the tree cracked and Lee had lost breath from the force of it. Sasuke's red eyes swirled and burned into Lee's terrified ones.

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Lee..." Sasuke said lowly, his nails digging into Lee's sides as the purple chakra tied Lee to the thick tree. The chakra made it so Lee's feet didn't even touch the ground. Instead, his legs were spread and bent so they were wrapped backwards around the tree sides.

"I can do what ever I want to you, and you **don't** have a choice." Sasuke said then suddenly grinned, "You know...I was going to wait...but I don't want to anymore."

Sasuke took out a kunai and began ripping at Lee's clothes, cutting them away from Lee's body.

"W-Wh-?!" Lee was cut off once again as Sasuke slammed his hand over Lee's mouth again.

Lee whimpered and struggled against the chakra binding as his spandex was almost completely torn away, only leaving the material on his arms and legs. Lee's heart was beating so fast that Lee felt like he was about to pass out from fear. His sight went hazy but a sudden sharp pain brought him back.

Lee felt tears gather quickly in his eyes as he realized what what happening, and he felt sick.

Lee tried to scream under Sasuke's hand but the sound was to muffled. The tears that blurred his eyes, fell rapidly as he felt Sasuke's fingers violate him. He belonged to Gaara! No one could touch him there but Gaara!

He wiggled as hard as he could, sobbing into the hand as shame and humiliation burned through him. His breath hitched as the fingers pressed deeper but Lee felt no pleasure, only disgust.

Lee finally yanked his mouth away from Sasuke's hand and screamed as loud as he could, even with his voice cracking,

"_**SOMEBODY HELP ME!**_"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:** Another note! you know the cover!? KakaIru made it for this story! I squealed so hard when I saw it! She is one of the most AWESOMELY WONDERFUL people I know!**

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Title: <strong>Save your Sorrow<strong>

* * *

><p>Lee's head snapped to the side before he even knew what happened. Then he felt it, a slow throbbing in his cheek. Sasuke had hit him.<p>

"You fucking bitch!" Sasuke growled then grabbed Lee's neck tightly, "Shut the fuck up, no one is coming for you." He suddenly grinned, "I already took care of your team after all."

Lee choked on a sob even as he was trying to breathe. The tears fell even faster from his eyes as he was slowly losing hope.

'_I...I really am..going to get raped...?_' Lee almost wanted to laugh but sobbed again instead.

"**Get your hands off him.**" A demonic voice sounded through the clearing.

Sasuke turned around quickly, taking out another kunai to protect himself. His eyes widened slightly at who he saw.

It was Gaara.

"What the hell are you doing here." Sasuke said, he didn't know about Gaara and Lee's relationship.

"G-Gaara-koi." Lee hiccuped, trying to stop crying but just couldn't.

Gaara's eyes, which were already the color of gold coins, turned to Lee then snapped back towards Sasuke. He growled lowly, anger and malicious intent clear in the sound.

"**You're going to die.**" was Gaara's only warning before sand shot towards Sasuke at lightning speed, to the point that Sasuke almost didn't dodge it.

Sasuke growled to himself and quickly bit his finger and did a hand sign, disappearing from the clearing. He had teleported away.

Gaara's almost roared in frustration and anger but Lee's little cries broke him out of it. He turned his still coin colored eyes to Lee, who was now sitting on the ground, holding himself.

"Lee..." Gaara whispered, his eyes finally fading back to his normal color. He walked over and knelt down, next to Lee.

Gaara made no sound as Lee suddenly flung himself into Gaara's arms, sobbing hard into Gaara's shirt.

"Gaara-koi! Gaara-koi!" Lee chanted in such an agonized voice, "I could not- I could not, s-stop him!" his breath hitched, his voice cracked, and he buried his face harder into Gaara's shirt.

Gaara slowly took off his maroon coat, letting Lee cry into his mesh shirt instead. He covered Lee's vulnerable body with his coat then picked his fiance up. Gaara cradled Lee close to his chest, covering Lee's mouth with his coat, and slowly covered them in sand. He used his sand jutsu to make them appear in Konoha, in Lee's bedroom.

Gaara uncovered Lee's face and said, in a little lost tone, "What can I do...?"

He didn't know how to make Lee stop hurting, how to make Lee forget and just smile again.

Lee sniffled and hiccuped again as he opened his eyes. He held onto Gaara harder as he saw his bedroom and said, "Bath...w-will you take a bath with m-me? I..I w-want to be c-clean."

Gaara nodded and quickly made his way into the bathroom. He didn't even set Lee down as he turned the water on and finished stripping Lee and himself. He commanded his sand to leave him, his gourd dissolved into sand and gathered in the corner of Lee's bedroom, forming a gourd again.

Gaara stepped into the warm/hot water and sank down until both Lee and him were covered up to the chest. He put Lee between his legs then began to slowly clean him thoroughly.

"He will never touch you again." Gaara promised, as he ran the rag over Lee's neck.

Lee stayed quiet for just a moment before opening his mouth.

"H-How...how did you know?" Lee asked, not saying anything about the promise, just hoping that Gaara could keep it. Even though he was supposed to protect himself, he should have been able to protect himself! But...Lee would not deny, Gaara's promise brought him happiness, made him feel safe.

Gaara moved his hand, touching the small gourd figure on the necklace that he had given Lee for his birthday.

"It has my sand inside it. I felt your distress but..." Gaara said then frowned, angry with himself, he hadn't been strong enough to get to Lee in one teleport, he had to do five, each time having to waste time to find Lee again, "I will train harder so I can get to you faster."

Lee smiled shakily, leaning back into Gaara's chest. He took Gaara's arms and wrapped them around him, just needing the feeling of being held by someone who truely loved him.

Gaara got the hint and held Lee tightly against him. He buried his face into Lee's hair, inhaling his scent, and said, "Are you going to tell your Hokage about this?"

Lee shook his head quickly, "I do not want anyone to know that that had happened. What if word got out! and if it reached Naruto-kun's and Sakura-chan's ears...they would be heartbroken."

Gaara held Lee tighter to him, almost to tightly. "They don't matter. If you do not tell, I will."

"B-but, Gaara-koi!" Lee tried to turn to face the red head but he found that he couldn't. Gaara's grip was to tight for him to turn unless he actually used his strength. He didn't really want to though, he loved how tightly Gaara held him.

"No, if you keep this a secret, it might happen again. I won't allow that." Gaara's voice was low, like a growl.

Lee trembled lightly, he did not want any one else to know of his failure. He shook his head, pulling Gaara's arms tighter around him. He forced himself not to jump as he suddenly felt Gaara nuzzle the back of his neck then kiss the bare skin there.

"It is no failure." Gaara said, as if reading Lee's mind, "No ninja goes out, thinking that would happen to them. It just doesn't happen. The only fault in you is that you are to desirable. Which is why you need me to watch over you."

Lee felt himself blush at Gaara's words, his heart skipping a beat. No one had ever said that before, that he was desirable. He was tempted to say that Gaara was lying, but Gaara never lied, he never found the need to.

"...You distract me..." Lee whispered

"Good..." Gaara said before pressing a hard kiss to Lee's spine, making the black haired boy shiver.

Lee stifled a little gasp as he felt teeth nip his skin. He tried to turn to look at Gaara again, and this time he was allowed. He felt Gaara's hands grip his hips and lift him. Gaara turned him so Lee was now sitting on his lap, facing him, then leaned down to continue what he was doing.

"G-Gaara-koi, why a-are you biting me?" Lee asked, the little sparks of pleasure making him stutter.

"Marking you." Gaara stated, nibbling higher on Lee's neck. He was going to make his marks visible, so others would know that Lee was claimed. Then, for purely selfish reasons, Gaara slowly moved his head down to Lee's chest. He licked the wet skin all the way to Lee's jawline then bit right under it.

Lee whimpered softly and wrapped his arms around Gaara's shoulders tightly. He gasped as he felt Gaara's teeth sink into his neck and squirmed at the feeling. He held Gaara's head tighter against his skin, feeling strangely loved by Gaara's actions.

"G-Gaara-koi..." Lee whispered, shivering.

Gaara grunted slightly, gripping Lee tighter as well. He bit the skin against his lips till it bled then licked the blood from Lee's neck, groaning softly.

Lee flinched slightly at the very brief pain, then whimpered softly. He enjoyed what Gaara was doing though. All Lee could think about was Gaara. It felt like Gaara was washing away everything else. His loving touch made him feel clean and like he belonged. Lee pressed closer to his soon-to-be husband and nuzzled his cheek

"Gaara-koi...I love you.." Lee whispered with a smile.

Gaara pulled his head from Lee's neck and captured his lips instead. He held the kiss for a long time, sucking and biting on Lee's full lips. When he finally pulled away from Lee's lips, he just let his lips travel down Lee's neck then to his chest where the kanji for love resided. He licked the ridges of the old scar and said against it,

"..Love...is such an inadequate word, for what I feel towards you."

Lee blushed brightly, shivering at Gaara's touch. He hugged Gaara's head to his chest then nuzzled the blood red hair.

"Gaara-koi...?" Lee whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"Hm?" Gaara mad a noise against the mark on Lee's chest.

"I am sleepy..." Lee yawned into Gaara's hair then nuzzled it.

"Alright." Gaara said. He pulled his lips away from the mark he gave Lee and washed the soap off Lee's body. Afterwards, he stood, picking Lee up at the same time. He stepped out of the water then grabbed a big fluffy towel and wrapped it around his lover.

Gaara walked to Lee's bed and gently set him on it, then pulled the covers over him. He stared at Lee's face then cupped Lee's cheek and kissed him deeply. He played with Lee's lips then slipped his tongue into Lee's mouth, tasting him at a leisurely pace. He pulled away after a few minutes and stared at Lee's now flushed face. He looked down at his hand when he felt a squeeze to realize that Lee was holding his hand.

"I love you...so much, Gaara-koi." Lee whispered with a loving smile. In response, Gaara kissed him again.

"I will leave sand in the corner of your room, I will use that to come back in the morning." Gaara whispered as he pulled away, watching Lee almost dozing off despite the kissing.

"Okay Gaara-koi...Be..." Lee yawned, his eyes closing "Be safe..."

He fell asleep, finally letting go of Gaara's hand.

Gaara walked to the bathroom and redressed. he then walked to an out of the way corner of the room and closed his eyes. He disappeared in a quiet whirl of sand, a pile of sand being the only thing that said Gaara had even been there.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Lee woke up slowly. He yawned and stretched like a cat then looked around, wondering how he got to his room. All of a sudden, yesterdays events filled his mind and his eyes widened. Lee pulled the blanket around him quickly, suddenly feeling to vulnerable in the nude.<p>

He wished Gaara were with him.

Lee knew that it was...weak, to need someone beside him when feeling like this. It was weak to feel like this in the first place! Nut he could not help himself. Gaara and his presence had been so comforting and helpful, he wanted Gaara to be with him again.

Lee whimpered as the panicked feeling grew inside him. He curled into a ball, trying to keep his breathing even, and pulled his covers tighter around his body.

"G-Gaara-koi..." He whispered shakily, the fear growing inside.

Suddenly there was a hand on his back.

Lee gasped and shrinked away immediately. He yanked the covers off his head to see his intruder and almost sobbed with relief when he saw that it was his fiance.

"Gaara-koi!" Lee said, hugging the man immediately.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Lee as well, picking him up completely. He sat down on Lee's bed, secretly loving that he was able to hold Lee this way, but hated how it came about.

"Lee...don't cry.." Gaara said as he felt Lee shake.

"I-I am sorry. I do not know why I am reacting this way..." Lee sniffled, determinedly holding back his tears, "I should be okay, nothing truly happened...he did not get to far...but..I...I feel so scared when I am alone..."

"Then you will not be alone." Gaara said, looking at Lee intently, "We will go speak with your Hokage today." He would not let Lee shy away from going, not when it made him feel like this.

Lee opened his mouth to protest but saw the hidden concern in Gaara's eyes. He swallowed back his nervousness and nodded slowly.

"Alright Gaara-koi. I...I will." Lee said, taking a deep breath.

Lee slowly removed himself from Gaara's arms and walked to his closet. He felt a little shy, being nude in front of Gaara though his lover had already seen all of him. Lee grabbed his normal clothes and snuck a look back at Gaara. His cheeks burnt red at the hungry look Gaara had, just staring at his body. Lee felt his heart race and a rush of happiness fill him. Gaara still found him appealing! Lee smiled and dressed quickly.

He returned to Gaara's side and kissed him softly on the lips then moaned as Gaara turned it into a deeper one. He panted when he pulled away and smiled.

"Let us go, Gaara-koi." He whispered.

Gaara nodded and stood. He pulled Lee to him and let sand engulf them both. They reappeared next to the Hokage tower, in the alley next to it.

Lee took Gaara's hand and walked with him to the front desk, saying that he was to report an error in his mission. Lee was told that it was alright to go to the Hokage's office right now. With a nod, Lee walked up the stairs, holding Gaara's hand tightly.

When they were in front of the double doors, Lee let go of Gaara's had and raised his hand to knock. His hand shook slightly and he let out a shaky breath. He let his hand fall back to his side without knocking.

"I...I do not think I will be able to say it Gaara-koi...I do not know how to tell Hokage-sama." Lee bit his lip, looking down, ashamed.

"Then I will." Gaara said as if it were obvious.

"No! I cannot make you do that! It...It is my burden to bare." Lee said quickly, looking at the red head with furrowed brows.

"Am I not going to be your husband?" Gaara said in his normal rasp, only slightly turning his head to Lee, though his eyes were locked on the other boy.

"Wh-What? O-Of course Gaara-koi!"

"And husbands share their wives burdens and vice virsa?"

Lee slowly began to smile, "Yes Gaara-koi." He whispered.

"Then it is settled. I will do it." Gaara looked back to the Hokage door.

Lee giggled softly, feeling his heart fill with warmth. He nodded, saying, "Okay..."

Lee walked to the door and knocked briefly. After an appropriate moment, he pushed the door open. Lee walked into the middle of the room and said

"Rock Lee, reporting."

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork then leaned back. She raised an eyebrow at seeing Gaara standing near Lee but chose to say nothing for now. She twined her fingers together and said, "Continue."

"The mission was a success until half way home. At that time the mission was interrupted by-" Lee almost choked but continued on, "the missing nin, Uchiha Sasuke."

"What?!" Tsunade sat straight and stared at Lee intently, "Why would he-. How did he interrupt this mission."

"He-...I mean-" Lee was suddenly stumbling over his words and his cheeks flamed in humiliation. He could not look Tsunade in the eye anymore. That was when Gaara stepped forward.

"Lee was almost raped by the missing Uchiha" Gaara said bluntly and Lee grimaced, wishing that there was a better way to phrase his humiliation.

No he couldn't think that way!

"What!?" Tsunade choked on her spit, coughing hard "C-Care to repeat that?!"

"I said, my fiance was almost taken by the missing nin Uchiha Sasuke." Gaara repeated, using what he thought were easier words to understand.

Tsunade almost choked again at the new information, '_Fiance?!_' she mentally shook her head then looked at Lee then Gaara then back again. She stared at Lee, silently asking for confirmation on what Gaara was saying. When Lee paled yet blushed and nodded she took a breath and nodded. She steeled herself for this conversation, not liking that this happened to a ninja of hers.

"Rock Lee." She said, hiding a fond smile when he quickly snapped to attention, it was good to see the boy so energetic after what happened. Oh, she regretted asking her next question already.

"I need to know what happened. You are allowed to skim but honesty is needed."

Lee paled and swallowed back his sudden nausea. He nodded, saying, "O-Of course, Hokage-sama!" then took a deep breath to try to calm himself. He clenched his fists nervously and almost flinched when he felt something touch his hand. He looked down and saw Gaara offering his hand to hold. A soft smile lit his features and Lee grabbed Gaara's hand thankfully, he knew that Gaara only did this because he knew Lee would want it.

Lee turned his gaze back to Tsunade's and felt his smile drop. He gripped Gaara's hand tightly and spoke, "The retrieval mission had been completed, my team members and I had a scroll, though I do not know what had become of them. Sas-...Uchiha said that he 'took care' of them."

"I transported them to the hospital here after I left Lee's home last night. They were severly injured but alive and still had the scroll with them." Gaara informed, making Lee release a relieved breath.

Even though they were injured, at least they were alive. With a slight smile, Lee took another breath.

"I was placed on food retrieval so I went out and got rabbits for everyone. While coming back I...I felt a pressure upon my body..." Lee suddenly grimaced, looking down, "it was...dark, malicious, unyielding pressure then I saw that purple fire again." Lee gulped then continued, "We spoke and he talked about me forgetting him...it was sarcastic."

Lee knew why too, but he couldn't talk of that night. The night before Uchiha Sasuke left.

"I tried to tell him, order him to come back to Konoha, but the purple fire. He could use it as chakra binds, and I couldn't get away." Lee shook his head harshly, barely realizing the Gaara was now squeezing his own hand in anger.

"He spoke of power, needing power, needing more...I told him to stop but he told me to...'shut up'." He didn't let it known how terrified he began to feel at that moment and how it just grew.

"I...I..." He couldn't do it, he couldn't act like it didn't happen to him, "He bound me to a tree, tore my clothes with a kunai, but didn't get far." Lee skimmed over it all, his heart racing. He felt the beginnings of a panic attack and tried to fight for air. A hand touched his shoulder and he felt soothing chakra enter his system. Lee looked up to see Tsunade standing in front of him, her hand glowing green. He gave a thankful smile and just said,

"Then Gaara-koi rescued me."

Tsunade nodded, "That's great." She said, speaking of Gaara's rescue. Her eyes couldn't hide the sadness she felt, yet she said, "I need to check you over, alright? Just to make sure there is no damage. It's just to be on the safe side."

Lee nodded his consent and sighed softly as he felt the familiar chakra rush through his body. After a few minutes, the chakra stopped and Tsunade stepped back.

"Okay, clean bill of health." She gave a small smile then went back to her 'Hokage mode', "Of course, everything you said here will stay in this room. I am removing you from the roster on missions going outside the village unless it is an emergency."

"Understood." Lee held in a little sigh, feeling sad and relieved at the same time. Sad because the lack of missions outside he would now have yet relieved for the same reason.

"Do you have anyone to stay with you?"

Lee shook his head, knowing that Gaara couldn't. He thought absently of Tenten and Neji but doubted either could stay with him.

"How about to check on you?"

"My team mates-" Lee began

"I will." Gaara cut in, causing both to look at him.

"Gaara-koi, that is not a good idea! I do not want to be taking you from your home so often!"

"I will look after you." Gaara said to Lee, looking him straight in the eyes.

Lee bit his lips then finally nodded after a minute. He couldn't stop a little smile though, and truthfully, he felt special. The fact that Gaara would be willing, that Gaara wanted to visit him every day if need be, just to make sure that he was okay. It made his heart beat fast.

"I've been wanting to ask, Sabaku-san." Tsunade said, "How did you get to Lee so fast, when it takes three days to travel between our two villages. Not that I'm unappreciative, I'm very glad that you are so fast."

"Sand." Gaara said, "I can do anything with sand."

Tsunade nodded though she felt half way still curious. Finally, she walked back to her desk and sat, then said, "Sabaku-san, please take Lee back to his home, or around the village. I don't care, I have a few things to take care of." She looked down to her paperwork then quickly back to Lee.

"Lee, I will do everything I can to make sure this doesn't happen again." She promised.

Lee smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Hokage-sama." Then he left with Gaara.

As Lee didn't want to go home just yet, Lee took Gaara around the village for a few hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:** Another note! you know the cover!? KakaIru made it for this story! I squealed so hard when I saw it! She is one of the most AWESOMELY WONDERFUL people I know!**

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Title: <strong>Save your Sorrow<strong>

* * *

><p>It was just after noon when Lee and Gaara saw Naruto and Sakura walking from the opposite direction. Lee squeezed Gaara's hand nervously but quickly smiled as their eyes locked.<p>

"Hey Lee-san/Bushy brow!" Sakura and Naruto said at the same time.

Sakura gave Naruto and annoyed sigh, quickly saying "Na-ru-to! Show Lee-san some respect already!"

"But BB doesn't mind! Right?" Naruto looked at Lee then saw Gaara, "Hey, No-Brows too! What'cha doing here?"

Sakura shook her head but smiled fondly at Naruto then addressed Gaara, "Good morning Gaara-san"

Gaara nodded to both of them.

Then Sakura noticed that they were holding hands. Not just holding hands, but their fingers were intertwined as well. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked at Lee quickly. She smiled at seeing the happiness in his expression but then frowned when she noticed sadness too.

"Lee-san, are you okay?" She asked, unknowingly interrupting Naruto's almost one-sided conversation with Gaara.

"Huh? What's wrong with Bushy Brow?" Naruto squinted his eyes, staring at Lee 'intently', "He doesn't look hurt."

"Oh! I am fine, my dear friends!" Lee said quickly, raising a hand as if to wave off their worry. Then pulled his braid over one shoulder, hiding his nervousness. He hoped that they wouldn't comment on how 'odd' he was acting.

"Is that..?!" Sakura stopped herself for a moment then her shocked expression became sly and she grinned.

"Sooo~ who gave you the hickey?" She asked Lee though her eyes were on Gaara.

Lee slapped a hand over the area he knew Gaara had bitten yesterday, his cheeks immediately burning red.

"What! Bushy Brows got a hickey!?" Naruto repeated with wide eyes. He looked at Lee immediately then zero'd in on the area his hand was covering. He didn't even think about what he was doing before he reached to see for himself, if Lee really did have one.

"Naruto-kun!" Lee said, trying to keep his hand over the area.

"B-but BB! I wanna see if it's true!" Naruto whined, still trying to remove Lee's hand.

Sakura couldn't help but to burst out laughing. She wiped her eyes then grinned at Gaara.

"So~? That was your doing, huh?" She asked quietly.

"Is it that obvious?" Gaara said blankly.

"Yea, well, if you hold his hand like that, it is. Kinda gives off the vibe that you two are together." Sakura smiled, crossing her are out of habit.

Gaara looked to Lee then Lee's hand which he had let go of when Naruto accosted Lee. He reached out and grabbed Lee's hand again, holding it just as he had earlier. When he was satisfied, he nodded to himself then looked back at Sakura, who had a big grin stretching her lips.

"I'm happy for you two, but I have one thing to say." Sakura started.

"and that is..." Gaara said blandly

"You break his heart, we will find a way to break you." She finished. She knew she couldn't do much, but Lee was a dear friend to her and Naruto. He was part of the Konoha 11, he was family.

Gaara stared at Sakura for a moment before nodding. He could feel a deeper part off him wanting to take her up on that, regardless, and just killing them all, but he forced that down. He was different now, he would not give in to the dark, not now when he knew he didn't have to be that way.

"Oh my god! You do!" Naruto exclaimed after he finally removed Lee's hand from his neck, "Who's the lucky one?!" Naruto teased.

Gaara looked at the two, taking in Lee's blushing face and Naruto's grinning one. He stepped closed to Lee and spoke, "I am the one who placed that mark on Lee's body."

"Holly shit! Really?!" Naruto looked, wide eyed, "Wooow, Bushy Brow and No Brows..." Naruto slowly nodded then grinned, "Good for you two!"

Lee smiled brightly, feeling a warmth enter his heart, "Thank you Naruto-kun."

"Haruno said she is happy for us..." Gaara said quietly to Lee, knowing Lee would want to know that.

Lee released a happy sound, bouncing slightly, "Thank you Sakura-chan! It fills my heart with youthful joy to know my friends are truly happy for us!"

Both Sakura and Naruto laughed with joy then Naruto asked, "You two going out then?"

"No." Gaara said, confusing Naruto and Sakura.

"Ah," Lee blushed again, looking away with a shy smile "Gaara-koi had asked me to marry him..."

Shocked silence filled the air for a short while before Sakura said, "Not that I'm not happy for you two but...Isn't that a little fast? I mean, it's only been about a year and a half since the exams."

Lee smiled and shook his head, "We have known each other since childhood."

"Oh, so that's what No Brow's meant..." Naruto said put his hands behind his head, thinking about that day in the hospital, "I kept wondering what he meant by, 'taking you back'."

"But how were you two childhood friends?" Sakura asked, tilting her head.

"I lived in Suna for a few years. While I was there, I lived with Gaara-koi." Lee answered simply when his stomach suddenly growled. He blushed softly then laughed, holding his stomach, "I guess I am hungry!"

"Hey! Why don't you come with us to have ramen!" Naruto grinned

"That would be wonderful! What do you think, Gaara-koi?" Lee looked at the red head.

"It's fine." Gaara nodded.

"Great, let's go then." Sakura smiled and turned to go.

They all made their way to eat. They sat at a booth (...pretend they have booths.) to continue talking then ordered what they wanted.

"So~, Marriage?" Sakura grinned, putting her elbows on the table and her head on her hands.

Lee blushed, looking down yet smiling at the same time. His heart beat a little faster as he nodded saying, "Yes"

"When's the wedding?" Sakura asked eagerly, "Are we invited?"

"We will be married as soon as possible. When I turn sixteen." Gaara spoke calmly. Though, on the inside, he wished he were already said age. He had been waiting for Lee for so long, two years seemed like to long.

Lee smiled brightly and just had to lean over and kiss Gaara's cheek. He looked back at his friends, not noticing the subtle widening of Gaara's eyes or the reddish color on his visible ears. Instead, he said, "Of course you two are invited! I do not know where the ceremony will be held but I hope you two will be able to come."

Sakura giggled happily and Naruto grinned as he saw Gaara's reaction.

"No doubt we will! Believe it!" Naruto said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh! What type of wedding will it be? Spring? Fall? Winter?" Sakura leaned forward, getting excited despite the fact the wedding wouldn't take place for a couple more years.

Lee's cheeks turned bright pink in giddy pleasure, "Oh, I do not know. We have not spoken of such details." he said, shifting shyly in his seat.

"But you gotta! I mean, I know it's a couple years but wouldn't it be good to know beforehand?"

"W-well..." Lee glanced at Gaara with a little sheepish smile.

Gaara looked at Lee and said with blunt honesty, "You may make all the decisions. I just want to be bonded together forever."

Lee's blush grew and he felt butterflies create a storm in his stomach. He smiled widely and leaned in to press another kiss to Gaara's cheek. Gaara turned at the last moment and captured Lee's lips instead. Lee gave a soft squeak but then smiled again and kissed back.

A soft giggle made Lee pull away. He looked to his friends and blushed again as he had actually forgot that they were there. He laughed in happy embarrassment.

"You two are so cute! Have you told anyone else?" Sakura asked.

Lee shook his head, "Not yet." he said then they all paused in their conversation as their ramen was delivered. Naruto chatted with the owners daughter for a moment. They spent minutes just eating quietly but then Naruto's shout of "Another bowl!" made Sakura groan and Lee giggle.

"Slow down! Do you even taste your food!?" Sakura said, looking at Naruto incredulously.

"Sakura-chan! I'm hungry, and it's ramen!" Naruto whined but it was obvious that he was trying not to grin.

Lee giggled quietly again and looked to Gaara. He smiled, asking, "How do you like your ramen, Gaara-koi?"

"...It's good." Gaara said after taking another taste, "Watery but good."

Lee nodded, understanding. There weren't many, really almost no, soup like foods in Suna. Water was saved for drinking, not for food.

"This is fun, is it not? Talking and eating with friends?" Lee continued to ask, hoping that Gaara was enjoying himself.

Gaara was quiet for a few more moments, giving it thought. Slowly, he nodded, saying, "It is...interesting. I wouldn't mind doing this again with you."

Lee smiled brightly and continued to eat. He was so happy! He hoped that this continued, this happiness with Gaara and his friends. He didn't want anything sad to happen again.

But Lee didn't know that his happiness would take a turn only two weeks later.

* * *

><p>Lee giggled quietly to himself as he walked beside Gaara. He glanced at his lover and smiled to himself. He stepped a little closer to the red head, happy that they were able to once again, go out with each other. He had felt a little lonely without Gaara, and Gaara had only been able to pop by about four times these past two weeks. Then again, he understood at the same time. Nothing bad had happened so Gaara hadn't needed to come by at all, but he did.<p>

Gaara looked at Lee, his arms crossed and gave Lee a subtle curious look.

"Why are you smiling...?" He asked slowly.

Lee smiled wider, "Because you are with me, Gaara-koi!"

Gaara gained a little prideful look, unnoticed by all except Lee, who giggled again. Lee reached out and gently touched Gaara's arm, absently wishing that he could hold onto Gaara's hand. Lee had found that he liked holding hands, a lot.

Gaara looked down at Lee's hand and uncrossed his arms. He took Lee's hand without thinking, just knowing that he wanted to and that Lee liked doing this.

Lee felt his heart flutter in the way Gaara always made it. He smiled shyly and squeezed Gaara's hand, walking closer to him once again. He then grinned as he felt Gaara give his hand a squeeze back. He hummed to himself then made a happy sound as he saw Naruto and Sakura.

"Hello my friends! How are-" Lee cut himself off from his cherry greeting as him and Gaara got closer. He saw the almost pained expressions on their faces, "My friends! What is wrong!? Are you injured?"

"N-No, Lee..." Sakura said with a small smile, "We're fi-...We're fine."

"Are you sure? You two do not look fine at all, maybe-" Lee was cut off as Naruto suddenly spoke up, startling Lee.

"How do you not know, it's going around the village like mad!" Naruto growled then shook his head, "No sorry. I didn't-..I know you don't listen to rumors..." He gave Lee a look of apology.

Sakura crossed her arms, staying quiet. She bit her lip hard then tried to smile at Lee and Gaara but it came out more like a grimace, "Sorry Lee, Gaara. Today is just...not a good day.."

"It's-Fuck!" Naruto cut himself off, glaring at the ground even as Sakura ran her hands through her hair, looking like she was half way trying not to cry and other half trying not to blow up in anger.

"Naruto-kun...Sakura-chan?" Lee was growing even more concerned now. He didn't like seeing his friends like this, "Please, what is wrong, my friends?"

"Alright..." Sakura sighed, pulling on her hair again "There's a rumor going around that Sasuke-kun..."

Lee felt his heart squeeze almost painfully in his chest. He held Gaara's hand tightly, hoping beyond hope that Sakura wasn't going to say what he thought she was. Well, he was half right.

Once it was clear that she couldn't continue, Naruto spoke up instead, "There's a rumor that the Bastard almost...almost raped someone."

Lee's eyes widened and he felt his heart start up a rapid beat. He stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. What could he say that wouldn't give away how he knew. How he had been the victim. He looked at Gaara who was staring at him and quickly looked away. He felt a cold hand squeeze his heart as Gaara answered Naruto.

"He did." Gaara said blankly.

"What!?" Both Sakura and Naruto looked at Gaara with wide eyes then it was Sakura who spoke, "How do you know!"

"I saw the victim. I was the one to save them." He continue with his normal monotone rasp.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and the only way to describe Naruto's expression was that it was one of disgust.

Lee struggled not to tremble. All he could think was '_Oh god, oh god. Please, do not let them know. Do not let them figure out who it was.._.' He was breathing shallowly to try not to hyperventilate.

"We will leave now." Gaara said, pulling Lee away with him, "We need to hurry."

"O-Oh, that's okay. See you two later." Sakura stuttered slightly, waving.

Gaara nodded and continued walking. He walked the long way back to Lee's place then brought Lee into the living room. He sat down and said, "You wanted to watch a movie. Correct?"

Lee blinked and looked at Gaara confused. Slowly, he nodded then gave a nervous giggle, "Y-yes...Yes, I did." He smile became less nervous and he sat down next to Gaara, wrapping his arms around Gaara's.

"Thank you Gaara-koi..." He said quietly.

Gaara did not reply, instead, he pulled Lee closer to him and grabbed the remote. He gave it to Lee and sat back quietly, holding Lee to his chest.

Lee turned his T.V. on and put it on a movie he knew was pretty good. He tucked his legs underneath him and cuddled to Gaara's side.

He didn't leave his house for a few days after that. Lee wasn't being a coward, he was just content to have mini dates with Gaara by watching movies and cooking for the red head inside his own home. It made him feel happy, like he was already married to Gaara.

A full month passed before the easy way Lee had been living was disrupted once again.

It was night time, Gaara had left only a few hours ago, just two hours after Lee had fallen asleep.

It was around 1 a.m when Lee's sleep was interrupted. Lee's eyebrows furrowed as he slowly woke from his slumber. He tried to lift his hand to cover his mouth as he yawned but found that he couldn't. He opened his now teary eyes to look and see what was stopping his arms from moving. He blinked the sleep from his eyes then stifled a gasp as he saw purple chakra binding him to his bed.

"W-What?" Lee whispered the snapped his head forward as he heard someone chuckle. His heart began pounding in his chest when he spied someone familiar, to familiar.

"Uchiha..." Lee whispered again.

"What? No more Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke grinned, slightly mocking as he sat at the foot of Lee's bed, facing him, "I liked it when you called me that..." He chuckled almost mockingly.

Lee forced himself not to show fear though he felt it keenly. He took a deep breath and spoke calmly, "Uchiha, stop this now. You have betrayed Konoha, and doing this is only making it worse. Does my rejection to your touch mean nothing? I do not want to be with you. I am not sorry, I do not even want to be near you."

Lee felt some pride in himself for speaking so frankly. He could only hope that Sasuke would stop, but he had almost no hope for that. So really, he could only hope to distract him long enough for Gaara to check up on him.

Oh please let Gaara come soon...

Sasuke got a dangerous look in his eyes. He crawled up the bed, slowly covering Lee's body with his own. He gave a cruel grin and gripped Lee's chin harshly, leaning down so they were sharing their breath.

"Guess what...I don't care." Sasuke said just before forcing their lips together.

Lee made an uncomfortable noise then glared at Sasuke's blurred face. He had enough of this! Lee opened his mouth and bit Sasuke's lip harshly, deciding that he was going to fight no matter what.

Sasuke grunted in pain and ripped himself away. He wiped his bleeding lip then hissed, "You fucking bitch!"

He gripped Lee's legs and forced them apart, manipulating his chakra to keep Lee's legs bound. He looked down and suddenly grinned again as he placed himself between Lee's straining legs.

"You're naked underneath this..." Sasuke practically purred, "Since you're all ready...let's have some fun."

Lee felt like there was a boulder on his chest, and he began to actually panic. His breath came out in panicked gasps as he struggled against the chakra binds.

"Stop, Stop, Stop!" Lee began to cry, feeling a hopelessness begin to fester within him.

Suddenly, sand blasted Sasuke away and into the wall. There was a dark growling sound coming from the corner of Lee's room and Lee couldn't remember a time he had been so happy to hear that sound.

Gaara walked until he stood in front of Lee's body protectively. He commanded his sand to rise and kill the traitor but Sasuke disappeared once again, taking the cowards way out instead of fighting. Gaara almost shouted his anger but forced it down. There were more important things to do at the moment, like make sure Lee was alright.

Gaara turned and looked over Lee's body immediately. As soon as he made sure that there was no injury, he looked up to Lee's still slightly tearing eyes and kissed him soundly. He kept at the passionate kiss until he got enough pleased noises from his fiance, then pulled away.

"You are too appealing." He said bluntly.

Lee blushed, panting slightly. He sat up and said, "I am not trying, Gaara-koi! I do not know why this is happening!" he sighed and just wrapped his arms around his lover, nuzzling Gaara's chest and inhaling the scent of sandstone.

"I am so happy you are here though...You protected me again. He was not able to do anything to me."

Lee heard Gaara sigh in relief and smiled as he felt Gaara's arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer.

"I need you. You're everything I'm not and you are more important to me than you realize." Gaara whispered into Lee's ear.

"You're what keeps me sane. I cannot lose you, but it seems...like something is always trying to take you away from me..." He continued in a rough tone then pulled back to look into Lee's glassy eyes.

Lee smiled, his heart fluttering in his chest. He leaned up and kissed Gaara gently. He sighed into the kiss then pulled away to say with a loving smile, "I will never leave you. I promise, my Koibito. I will fight against everything that dares to, with all my might."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

A/N:** Another note! you know the cover!? KakaIru made it for this story! I squealed so hard when I saw it! She is one of the most AWESOMELY WONDERFUL people I know!**

**Also omg, I feel like I'm not writing as fast as I could. I have a couple more chapters planned but I don't really know how to write them. Uhg. So I might be a little slow on posting the next few chapters. Sorry.**

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Title: <strong>Save your Sorrow<strong>

* * *

><p>Lee sighed in content as he was held by Gaara. He was sitting between Gaara's legs on the bed. His back pressed against Gaara's chest. Lee leaned back and smiled softly as he was held tighter and watched the moonlight as it made his bedroom walls glow.<p>

Gaara pulled Lee closer to him. He lay his head against Lee's shoulder blade, and nuzzled it, inhaling Lee's honey scent. He let out a growl like purr then sighed and lay his head on Lee's shoulder.

"Lee..." He whispered, his voice still a deep rasp even with the quiet sound.

"Hm?" Lee turned his head slightly, taking a moment to nuzzle Gaara's cheek with his own.

"I...fear...that one day, I wont be able to protect you..."

Lee bit his lip, now frowning. He felt...horrible, how could he put all this pressure onto Gaara! He should be able to protect himself! To save himself! Lee put his hands on Gaara's arms and rubbed them.

"I am sorry Gaara-koi. I did not mean for you to have to come to my rescue so often. I am ashame-" Lee sounded so sad but he was suddenly cut off by Gaara.

Gaara grabbed Lee's chin and turned his head until he could kiss him completely. He leaned Lee back and turned his own head to deepen the kiss. He pressed his tongue into Lee's mouth and shivered as Lee's moan tickled his ears. Gaara kept his eyes slightly open to see the little expressions.

Gaara pulled away as he felt himself begin to throb in need for Lee. He placated himself by gazing at Lee's flush cheeks and dazed yet happy expression. He looked back down at Lee's slightly reddened mouth and licked his lips, growling slightly in pleasure at the lingering taste.

"I don't want to hear you say that."

"But-" Lee blushed as he was silenced again. He did not stop himself as he turned his body and wrapped his arms around Gaara's shoulders. Lee mewled into the deep kiss, losing his mind to the feelings once again. He whimpered softly as Gaara pulled away.

"I want to protect you. I want you safe." Gaara said as he slowly moved until he was above Lee, pinning him to the bed. He leaned down until he was breathing Lee's air and said, "I need to be needed by you..."

Lee shivered, feeling his skin prickle and a warmth pool in his stomach. He licked his lips and couldn't help but shiver again as Gaara's gaze darted to his lips then back to his eyes. Lee watched Gaara's eyes darken and he started breathing a little heavier.

"Am I needed by you...?" Gaara asked in such away that it didn't even seem like a question.

Lee gasped softly, Gaara's rough voice making his nerves turn to fire. He nodded mindlessly and was rewarded with a predatory grin. He trembled in want and squeezed his legs together, to try to make his sudden ache go away. Lee watched Gaara's eyes slowly rake down his body until it rested on his legs, then traveled all the way up again.

"Do you crave to feel me inside you, like I crave to be held within you?" Gaara continued with the questions that weren't actually questions. He slowly ran his hands down Lee's arms and over his sides until he was caressing bare legs.

Lee whimpered and slowly spread his legs, letting Gaara take his 'rightful' place between them. Gaara's voice was making him feel so needy for the red head. He licked his lips and raised his arms to wrap around Gaara's shoulders again before saying, "Y-Yes, I w-want...oh~"

Lee moaned softly as Gaara ran his hands up his nightgown. He felt those hands on his bare hips and ass, just rubbing and kneading his flesh. Lee bit his lip at the sensual feel of it and mewled, trying to speak quickly, "Gaara-koi...I want you, I've wanted you, and I need you."

Gaara hummed to himself in pleasure at Lee's words. The hunger inside him grew and he just wanted to devour his lover. He gripped Lee's ass and pulled him closer until their groins were pressed harshly together. He growled lightly as Lee gave a quiet keening sound and leaned down again. He captured Lee's lips and kissed him ravenously. He ground his clothed member against Lee, making the older boy feel the rough fabric of his pants and every inch of his still growing erection.

"A-ah! Gaara-koi!" Lee gasped out Gaara's name and arched against him, wanting to feel more. His body begged for it.

Gaara took that opportunity to push his tongue into Lee's mouth and taste him once again. He lay his body completely on Lee's, pressing against him almost harshly. He groaned as Lee wrapped his long legs around his hips and just ground against him again. He would claim Lee as his again, no matter what. He needed to.

"_Mine..._" Gaara growled lowly, now thrusting against Lee. He bit Lee's neck and sucked until he tasted blood.

"A-Ah!" Lee moaned, shivering hard. He dug his hands into Gaara's hair and tugged on the red strands. He gasped as Gaara suddenly bucked hard against him, groaning against his neck. Lee tugged Gaara's hair again, only for the same thing to happen. Lee's heart jumped in his chest and he smiled widely

"I-I found a g-good spot!" Lee giggled then shivered again as Gaara slowly raised his head from his neck and looked at him with darkened eyes. Lee then felt one of Gaara's hands slowly trail up his body until they pressed against his lips.

"Suck." Gaara said, pressing his fingers harder against Lee's lips and staring intently at them.

Lee blushed and opened his mouth. He took three of Gaara's fingers into his mouth then slowly began to lick them. His blush grew as he could hear Gaara's breathing coming out in pants. Lee closed his eyes and swirled his tongue around the digits, moaning softly as he felt Gaara's other hand slowly stroke his side.

"Enough." Gaara rasped, his voice heavy with arousal. He pulled his fingers from Lee's mouth, a string of saliva still connecting them before it snapped. He wrapped his arm around Lee's waist then pulled Lee up to him.

Lee made a surprised noise as he was lifted then giggled. He wrapped his arms around Gaara's shoulders again and made a little whining noise.

"Gaara-koi...I want to feel you." Lee said, pressing a kiss to Gaara's neck "I want to feel our bare skin touching again. Please..." He lightly bit Gaara's neck then licked the mark he made. Lee shivered at the pleased sound Gaara made then gasped as sand rushed around them. Before Lee knew it, they were completely nude and he could feel Gaara pressing intimately against him. He could even feel Gaara's member pressing against the curve of his ass.

"Do you feel me now...?" Gaara said with a slight smirk. His smirk grew at Lee's little whimper and nod. He trailed a hand down Lee's spine to his backside and slowly slipped his fingers between his cheeks.

"I want to feel you wrapped around me again."

Lee gave a soft cry as Gaara suddenly pressed his fingers inside him. He trembled, wrapping his arms and legs tighter around the red head. He gasped and moaned, feeling Gaara's fingers press deeper and rub his inner walls, stretching him for something bigger.

"G-Gaara-koi!" Lee moaned, "Y-Yes! I want that too, I want to feel you inside me, please~!"

Lee rocked his hips against Gaara's fingers, riding them as if they were Gaara's member instead. He dug his nails into Gaara's back as a third finger entered him then pressed his face into Gaara's neck. He had noticed Gaara's burning eyes staring at his face and was sure that what ever expressions he had been making were embarrassing. Lee squeaked as he suddenly found himself on his back again, staring up at Gaara's face.

"Don't hide from me. Never hide from me." Gaara growled, his voice tinged in possessive anger. He curled his fingers inside of Lee and watched his expression changed to helpless arousal. He grinned and pushed his fingers deeper inside, adding a forth finger at the same time.

Lee cried out, feeling full from the fingers inside him. He scratched hard at Gaara's back, arching up. He pulled Gaara closer and begged him, "Please Gaara-koi! Enough, I need you!"

Gaara's eyes flashed darkly and sand shot from around them, grabbing a bottle of lotion and bringing it back quickly. He chuckled and leaned down further, licking Lee's lips before kissing him deeply. Gaara uncapped the bottle and slicked his erection with the lotion without looking then pressed the head of his member against Lee's stretched hole.

Lee let out his breath as Gaara sunk into him. He felt the burn of Gaara's member stretching him to the point that he could feel Gaara throbbing inside him. Lee chanted 'yes' mindlessly and curled his fingers into Gaara's red hair, tugging it. He cried out as Gaara suddenly thrust harshly inside him.

Gaara gasped as pleasure ran through his body, from his scalp to his toes. He growled as Lee pulled his hair again, unable to stop his body's reaction to thrust hard into Lee's tight heat. He groaned loudly and slipped his arm under Lee's body, raising him up once more to press their bodies together.

Lee clung to Gaara desperately and tugged his hair again. He cried out again, loving the hard thrusts into his body, feeling like Gaara was claiming him completely once again. He whimpered as Gaara began to thrust harshly inside him without his urging.

In and out, In and deeper in, Lee could not get enough. He barely realized that he was begging Gaara for more in a sobbing voice. He almost bit his lip to stop himself but Gaara suddenly pressed him up against the headboard and began thrusting widely into his body.

"Yes...more, take all of me!" Gaara groaned, "You're mine. Mine, mine, mine! No one will take you from me!"

Lee felt his heart skip a beat in his chest even as the coil in his stomach tightened. He rocked his hips into Gaara's thrusts, feeling his climax coming faster with Gaara's words. He wanted this, to be claimed so completely by someone, by Gaara. He needed it like the air he breathed.

"Y-Yes! Oh gods, Gaara! I am close, so close! Please, mark me, cum inside me." Lee moaned and mewled, his nails creating their own marks on Gaara's back once again.

"Yesss" Gaara hissed, pounding faster into Lee. He suddenly bit into Lee's shoulder right as he felt the other boy tighten around him. The muscle clamping down on him, the feel of Lee's cum hitting his stomach, and the sound of Lee's cries forcing him to cum as well. He pushed deep inside of Lee, as far as his pulsing erection could reach as he came, making sure his seed could never come out.

They panted in slight exhaustion together as Gaara's body trapped Lee's against the headboard. Lee slowly wrapped his arms around Gaara in a hug and inhaled deeply, trying to get real air into his lungs.

"Oh Gaara-koi..." Lee said, a smile in his tone, "I love you, so very much."

Gaara gave a growl like purring sound and kissed Lee deeply, trying to show Lee his love instead of saying it. He had this irrational feeling again saying that word, as if everything could be taken away if he said it.

Lee kissed back, understanding. He knew he would wait forever to hear Gaara finally say the words but for now, this was more than enough. He really could feel how much Gaara did love him, and like Gaara had said before, what they felt surpassed the word love.

Gaara slowly pulled away then laid down, keeping Lee in his arms. He saw Lee's eyelids droop and knew that his lover was tired. It was still in the early A.M.s and Gaara knew the Lee needed the sleep. The conversation Gaara had been planning to have could wait.

"Sleep. We will talk in the morning." Gaara said quietly, pulling Lee tighter against his chest.

Lee cuddled against Gaara and nodded sleepily, "Okay Gaara-koi..." he mumbled, yawning. Almost without noticing it, Lee fell asleep to the feeling of Gaara playing with his hair.

When morning came Gaara found himself reluctant to wake Lee up. He liked watching the other boy sleep and cuddle up to him. He knew of Lee's natural reaction to fight, even in his sleep, so the fact that Lee cuddled to him instead made a rush of warmth and pride run through him.

Gaara waited for Lee to wake up naturally instead.

It was closing on ten a.m. when Lee finally woke up. He yawned and stretched like a cat against Gaara, purring slightly at Gaara's warmth. Lee cuddled closer to Gaara and slowly opened his dark grey eyes to look at his fiance.

"Good morning, my love." Lee giggled, pressing a kiss to Gaara's lips before getting up.

Lee smiled as he heard sand rustled on the floor of his bedroom then grinned as he felt Gaara's arms wrap around him quickly. He hummed softly and said, "Shower with me?"

Gaara's reply was to pick Lee up bridal style and carry him to the bath. They relaxed together, bathing for a full hour before finally leaving the now lukewarm water. When they were dressed, Gaara sighed and said, "You should tell Naruto the truth."

Lee paused in braiding his still slightly wet hair then continued. He spoke slowly, "Do you mean...?"

"Yes. About the Uchiha."

"I do not think that is a good idea." Lee spoke, his voice going slightly quiet.

Gaara walked to Lee and pulled him into an embrace. He spoke softly, saying, "I don't want there to be a chance that he gets further, and I know I can't follow you on missions. Naruto is part of your village and the only person that I can...trust...to protect you."

Lee's heart squeezed in his chest and he slowly turned to look into Gaara's eyes. It was slightly hard to see, but Lee could see the actual worry in Gaara's eyes. Though, the tightening of Gaara's arms around him should have told him as well.

With a soft sigh and a light kiss to Gaara's cheeks and lips, Lee said, "Alright...I..I will tell him."

It was barely an hour after leaving the house that Gaara and Lee found Naruto, or rather, Naruto found them.

"Yo! Gaara!" Naruto called out, running to the other demon holder and Lee.

"I wanna ask you something!" He continued as he stopped in front of them, "You know, the rumors, and that girl you said you saw a while back?"

It barely took a second for Gaara and Lee to remember the conversation just a few weeks before. Lee glanced at Gaara to see the man already looking at him. Then he watched Gaara look back at Naruto and say, "Yes...but when did I say it was a girl?"

"Can you tell me more about her? I-wait...what?!" Naruto stared at Gaara surprised, "What do you mean!?"

"It was not a girl." Gaara answered.

"B-But...so he...he..." Naruto shook his head and instead said, "Can you tell me who? Do you remember what they looked like...?"

Gaara looked at Lee and stayed silent, letting Lee decide what to do.

"I...Naruto-kun...I can tell you..." Lee spoke slowly.

"Really? But wasn't Gaara the one who saw? Wait, he told you right? Okay." Naruto nodded.

Lee's gave a slightly strained smile and motioned Naruto to follow him, "I...Come with me back home. I will tell you there, in private." Lee nodded, mostly to himself, then slowly reached for Gaara's hand. He held back a sigh in relief as Gaara grabbed his hand as soon as he touched Gaara's skin.

Lee lead Naruto to his home with Gaara and invited him in. He motioned to the couch and went to get some drinks. He grabbed some iced tea from his fridge and brought it back, setting the bottles in front of Gaara and Naruto before sitting down with his own.

"Uh, thanks." Naruto said, grabbing the bottle, "Anyway, can you tell me about...the boy?"

Lee took a deep breath and nodded. He held his bottle tightly and said, "Yes...I...The boy is...me. I was the one that U-Uchiha tried to..." Lee couldn't finish, didn't want to.

Naruto stared at Lee with wide eyes. His eyes snapped to Gaara then back to Lee before he croaked, "W-What?"

Naruto felt a type of horror begin fill inside him. Somehow, it was different, thinking and knowing, especially when the one who had been attacked had been one of his friends. He didn't want to believe it but...Lee didn't lie.

"Why..." Naruto started without even thinking about his words, even as his voice got louder in disbelief, "Why would the bastard do that!?"

Lee grit his teeth, his hands shaking. He glared at the table and almost shouted back, "I do not know!"

Gaara turned a harsh glare at Naruto and spoke stiffly, his tone filled with anger as he asked, "Are you blaming Lee?"

Naruto's head snapped towards Gaara as he stutter, "W-what? W-why would..." he then turned his gaze to Lee and actually noticed the older boys shaking. Guilt hit him and he quickly stood, saying "No! I didn't mean it like that! I swear!"

Lee took a deep breath and bowed his head to hide his face for a few moments. When he was sure he hard everything under control, he sat up straight and gave Naruto a slight smile.

"I know, Naruto-kun. I am just a little...uneasy about all of this." He said.

Naruto nodded and smiled back at Lee in a slightly hopeful manner. He slowly sat down then looked at Gaara as the red head said his name.

"Naruto." Gaara said, "Just last night, the Uchiha had...visited Lee again. I stopped him but there might...be times I am not fast enough. I want to extract a promise from you. Will you protect Lee while I am not here?" He did not mince words.

Lee stared at Gaara and quickly bit his lip to stop himself from saying that he did not need someone to protect him, that he had not fallen that far but Naruto nodded and said, "Of course, I swear. I won't let this continue to happen to one of my friends."

Lee looked at Naruto then to Gaara, then back to Naruto. With a defeated sigh, he smiled and just said, "Thank you Naruto-kun..."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

A/N:** Another note! you know the cover!? KakaIru made it for this story! I squealed so hard when I saw it! She is one of the most AWESOMELY WONDERFUL people I know!**

**Also, I just found out the extent of Lee's chakra powers. I am ashamed of not realizing or remembering it earlier.**

**AND! I watched an episode that was focused on Lee in Shippuden! Lee is such a friggen CUTIE! He is so adorable when on his knee's asking for forgiveness! His body all small looking and eyes closed as if about to get scolded~ I wanted Gaara to show up in the episode and just take him!**

**On another note, I really hate being sick...**

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Title: <strong>Save your Sorrow<strong>

* * *

><p>Many months passed by before Lee really noticed. One day he just looked at his calender after getting dressed and realized that his birthday was coming up in a few days. His first thought was that he needed to find a birthday present for Gaara as his was next month...Gaara will be sixteen then.<p>

Lee felt himself blush and cupped his own cheeks as he thought to himself, '_Gaara-koi said...He said that he wanted to marry, when he turned sixteen..._'

A loud knocking on his front door woke him from his imagination and he quickly went to it. Lee opened the door the smiled and stepped aside to let Naruto in.

"Naruto-kun! What are you doing here?" Lee tilted his head, still smiling.

"We got another mission together! We gotta go!" Naruto grinned then looked around, "Where's No Brows?"

"He is not here today. Gaara-koi said that he would not be able to come by for a few days as he will be very busy." Lee answered then asked, "What is the mission?"

"I don't know yet! We gotta go and see! So hurry!" Naruto began rushing Lee. Naruto ran around, actually grabbing Lee's pouch and orange leg warmers. He tried to get the weights but gave that up immediately and grabbed his shoes instead.

Lee laughed at Naruto's actions and put on his weights as Naruto ran to get his shoes. He put on his leg warmers, pouch, and shoes, then said, "Alright Naruto-kun. Let's go!"

"Yea!" Naruto shouted, grinning, and began running.

They made it to Tsunade's office and Lee saw Sakura and Gai-sensei there. They were told that it was a B-rank escort mission as their client was a prince named Suran. They were told that they had to make sure not to piss him off. At that point, she looked right at Naruto before continuing.

They were told more about the mission then they were giving the official mission scroll. After that, they left to pack for the journey then met up again at the front gate.

Lee looked at Sakura and Naruto and said, "Do you think the Prince will be kind?"

"Doubt it. Most are assholes." Naruto grumbled

"Let's hope for the best and prepare for the worst." Sakura said, playing with her glove

"Wonderful advise!" Lee said then they all walked towards Gai and the Prince.

The prince was a tanned skinned man who stood at maybe six foot three. He looked regal in his royal traveling clothes, but not only that, his stance screamed of his royal status. Lee held back an uncomfortable look as he saw the prince assess them with a pretty bad expression.

Prince Suran looked the team up and down with an unimpressed expression. His eyes traveled from Naruto to Sakura then to Lee, mentally judging them.

'_Uhg. The blond one looks daft, pinky's not my gender, and that green thing is just not my type. Why couldn't I have gotten a cute boy to stare at..._' He sighed in self-pity '_Even their leader is just plain ugly..._'

"Alright my youthful team! Let's go on our journey!" Gai exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air.

"Yosh!" Lee exclaimed for the nostalgia of old times. Then he laughed as Naruto suddenly pushed his head down, ruffling his hair.

"Come on BB, let's go deliver Princy" Naruto said with a grin then walked forward first.

Sakura rolled her eyes but secretly agreed with Naruto's distaste. She had seen that look that the prince gave them.

Before long, they had formed a diamond around the prince's fancy carriage and were moving through the forest.

The journey would take the better part of three day's, if they were not detoured to badly. The first day and night went by smoothly, with the prince ignoring them completely when they had to stop to eat.

Then day two came.

As soon as Lee woke up, there was something wrong. He looked at Gai who looked relaxed against the tree, but as soon as he looked, Gai gave him the code for surrounded.

Lee yawned and and got up, moving around in a lazy manner. He tapped Sakura's shoulder and gave her a calm smile as she woke. He knew that she could sense the ninja surrounding them but asked her if she could wake Naruto.

If he were with his original team, he would have asked Tenten to start breakfast and she would know to secretly take out her weapons as she got the food ready. Then Neji would have been woken and he would talk in code to tell her where they all were. Lee would help if need be, but most of the time it wasn't needed and instead, he would actually cook as Tenten couldn't.

Lee went to Prince Suran's tent and tapped on the side, saying "Hello? It is time to wake up now."

He heard a slight groan from inside the tent then the flap opened. Suran glared at Lee and said, "I'm sure it's an ungodly hour! Why are you-"

"Sakura! We're surrounded!" Naruto said loud enough for them to hear.

Lee winced and grabbed Suran quickly. He picked the prince up and ran to the carriage, putting him in it quickly. Gai was already in the front, making the horses go into a straight gallop.

Lee took out a kunai and slashed at a ninja that hopped down from a tree.

"Sakura-chan! Stay with Suran!" Lee said the princes name, just in case the ninja actually weren't there because of Suran. Then he said, "Naruto-kun and I will catch up later!"

"Right!" Sakura dashed off, running after Gai.

Lee dashed over to Naruto and put his back to the blond. He looked at the amount of ninka faling from the trees and nodded to himself, there weren't to many. There seemed to be a dozen, so he said, "Six for you, six for me?"

"Yea!" Naruto grinned then said a little sheepishly "Sorry I gave it away..."

"It is alright!" Lee smiled, "Let us just finish this quickly and get back to the others."

"Right!" Naruto said then shouted his shadow clone jutsu, creating multiple of himself.

Lee lunged at their enemies and fought for his life. Time passed in a flurry of motion. One by one, the rouge ninja fell and some tried to run but they were dispatched as well. Blood stained the ground and Lee looked away from his sixth kill to see Naruto having a little trouble with his last.

Lee ran to Naruto's side and paved the way for Naruto to deliver the kill. He smiled afterwards as Naruto jumped up and down in pride and excitement. Lee shook his head fondly and said, "Let us go now, my hyper friend."

"Yea-hey!" Naruto grumbled slightly but grinned at Lee.

Lee laughed and grabbed the prince's tent, folding it up quickly. Naruto grabbed his pack, the only thing left behind as he had used it as a pillow despite the things inside. Then they ran off in the direction the carraige went, following the wheel tracks.

They ran for a while before suddenly coming to a cliff where the horses were, but no carriage. Lee looked around for a hint if Gai and Sakura were on the cliff side or if they were on the ground.

"I think we will have to jump down." Lee said, gazing down the cliff side.

"I hope Sakura-chan's okay..." Naruto said, almost quietly.

"Not Gai-sensei?" Lee teased

"Nah, I know bushier brow is okay." Naruto grinned at Lee and Lee laughed, nodding.

"And I know that Sakura-chan is alright! She has been training with Tsunade-sama after all!" Lee gave Naruto a thumbs up then ran off the edge of the cliff. He heard Naruto shout 'Ya-hoo!' as he followed and had to laugh again.

Finally, Lee twisted in the air and shot his chakra down to his feet. His feet attached to the cliff side and he ran down. As soon as he feet touched the actual ground, he stopped and looked around for any marks to lead them to their friends. What he saw, was the carriage smashed around them, all the food rendered uneatable on the dirt. Lee then noticed that the bags were gone and took that as a good sign.

"BB, can you see them?" Naruto just barely got his own feet on the ground before he noticed the disaster around them as well. He frowned hard and Lee quickly set out to comfort him.

"The bags are missing. I think Gai-sensei and Sakura-chan took them before running." Lee said then looked around again. He suddenly spotted a small mark and grinned, "This way!" he said, running quickly.

They ran for what felt like a long time before they suddenly heard a large crack and the sound of a tree falling over not to far away. Lee and Naruto glanced at each other and Naruto was the one to speak first.

"Sakura's angry..." He sounded a little scared.

Lee nodded quickly, suddenly having less of an urge to find their friend and his sensei. Even he knew not to be around Sakura when she was angry...

"W-We must carry on!" Lee said, mustering up some courage.

Naruto only gave a hesitant nod.

The scene they came upon, not five minutes later, was one of Sakura holding up a small tree, looking as if she were about to throw it at Prince Suran who stood with his back turned to her. He was completely unaware of the danger.

Gai was the only thing holding her back, literally. He kept one arm around her raised arms and his other, wrapped around the tree. He was laughing uproariously, claiming that Sakura had the bright fire's of youth within her.

"Sakura!" Naruto called out and suddenly Sakura let go of the tree, letting Gai hold it.

"Naruto!" She said brightly then her bright smile quickly turned into an angry expression, "You moron! Why the hell did you have to give away our position! They didn't know that we knew!" She hit him over the head harshly.

"What would you have done if you got hurt! I wouldn't have been able to help you! Idiot!" Sakura continued to yell.

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes then grinned a big dopey grin, "Aw! Sakura! I knew you cared for me!" he tried to hug her and was punched again.

Lee noticed something though, something that made him smile happily. Sakura was blushing as she yelled, "Hardly!"

Lee couldn't help but to laugh, then someone cleared their throat in a rude way. Sakura, Naruto, and Lee turned their heads to the Prince to see him looking down his nose at them.

"My carriage is gone, surely you do not expect me to walk the rest of the way."

"Unless you want one of us to carry you on our back, I'm afraid so." Gai was the one to answer him.

The look that Suran gained was one of pure disgust.

Lee sighed and stepped forward. His need to be kind urging him to say, "I can go back and bring a horse. Me and Naruto saw them still on the cliff."

Though Suran was saying to go and be quick about it, Lee kept his eyes on Gai. When Gai sighed and nodded, Lee gave a nod in return and said, "I will meet up with you all again later." then took off.

Lee ran as fast as he could back to the cliff. He ran up the side and looked to see if the horses were still there. He saw one and sighed in relief. Lee walked over to it slowly, making comforting noises.

The horse nickered and moved backwards before slowly taking a few steps forward. She shook her head then sniffed Lee's hand then pushed her head against the warm palm.

"Alright beautiful. I am going to pick you up now, we must get gown the cliff." Lee spoke gently then did as he said.

Lee picked the horse up and slowly walked down the cliff side. The horse panicked for a few minutes but Lee's constant gently tones calmed her down. He set her down on the ground afterwards then smiled

"That was wonderful! You are very brave!" Lee praised the horse, stroking her long face and body. She nickered happily and Lee smiled.

"Alright, let us go. We must get back to the others." He said, already leading the horse back to the others.

By the time he caught up with the others, the sun was setting, and with that, dinner time.

The prince sneered at the food placed in front of him, "Common food? I am not a peasant!" He pushed the ramen away as if it were filled with mold.

Lee quickly covered Naruto's mouth along with Sakura, though the pink haired girl also looked as if she were holding back her own anger. Lee looked at Sakura and slowly pushed Naruto closer to her before quickly making his way to the prince.

"I am sorry." Lee began, trying to ignore the sneer now directed at him. Instead, he got to his knee's and slightly closed his eyes as he gave the prince a bright smile.

"This is all we have at the moment, but I promise to give you a better meal when we stop again." Lee's smile grew as he bowed low to the prince, his braided hair falling over his shoulder and touching the ground.

"F-Fine. I will hold you to that promise." Suran stuttered, turning his head away from Lee. He glanced back at the black haired boy and blushed at the actually adorable smile on Lee's face and rather appealing position he was in.

'_Maybe...maybe I was to harsh with my earlier judgment. This one just might be my type after all..._'

Lee sighed in quiet relief before standing and walking back to Naruto. He smiled at his friend then tilted his head at Naruto's uncertain look.

"What is wrong my friend?" Lee asked, causing Sakura to look at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know...but..." Naruto tilted his own head as if to see something better, then continued, "I think he's staring at your butt." He said bluntly.

"W-What!? Who!" Lee whispered, blushing. He refrained from covering his backside even though he suddenly felt the urge to, but surely Naruto was only joking.

"Princy over there. Yea, he's staring right at your ass." Naruto nodded, sounding to sure for Lee's comfort, then he continued, saying, "You should stay near me. Just in case."

"Please Naruto-kun. I very much doubt that Prince Suran is actually staring at my..." Lee blushed but made himself continue, "...backside. He does not seem to like ninja's anyway." Lee nodded, beliving that he proved his point.

"Hey Sakura. Doesn't it look like Princy is staring at Lee's ass?" Naruto had enough sense to whisper as he looked at his team mate, putting his hands behind his head.

"Naruto/Naruto-kun!" Both Sakura and Lee whispered almost to loudly.

Lee blushed darkly and decided to prove Naruto wrong himself, by looking. He turned around and looked at Suran. Lee's eyes widened as he saw where Suran's eyes were. He shuddered unpleasantly as those eyes slowly raked up his body. Their eyes met and Lee panicked into turning around quickly. Looking back at Naruto, he realised that his backside was avalible for Suran's sight again. He almost blanched but smiled uneasily at Naruto and Sakura instead.

"Oh my god!" Sakura whispered, "He is! He actually is! That stinkin two faced pervert!"

Sakura felt anger for Lee and quickly decided that she wouldn't just let that snooty prince eye up her friend like that. She moved until she was blocking most of Lee's body from Suran. Sakura didn't like the look the prince had at all. She knew that type of lecherous look, granted, she never thought she'd ever see anyone give Lee _that _look, but it didn't matter. Lee was a friend, and she would not let that prince ogle him like that! Especially not when Lee had a fiance! She knew Lee was just to nice to say anything to the prince too.

Sakura looked at Lee and smiled back at him when she received a thankful smile.

"Yea, I don't trust princy. Stay close to us, kay." Naruto looked at Lee with squinty eyes and Sakura actually nodded, agreeing with Naruto.

Lee nodded with a sigh, knowing that Naruto was just fulfilling the promise he made to Gaara. Though, another part of Lee felt happy that Naruto and Sakura cared so much for him. The other part of him felt like he was being taken care of to often though. He really was happy that his friends cared so much for him but he felt a little useless.

Lee mentally shook his head. He wasn't useless, he just couldn't do much besides ignoring it! Suran was a prince after all and this was an escort mission. If they failed then it would count against Konoha and they would have another unneeded enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

A/N:** Another note! you know the cover!? KakaIru made it for this story! I squealed so hard when I saw it! She is one of the most AWESOMELY WONDERFUL people I know!**

**OMG! I hate being sick! I got sick four weeks ago, got slightly better, then got sick again! This sucks! I don't like coughing out a lung...or not being able to act stupid and sing in my car to the radio...*pouts***

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Title: <strong>Save your Sorrow<strong>

* * *

><p>The third day began easier than the second. Lee went into the forest and found a few animals to cook to honor his promise to the prince. He came back then cooked breakfast while Naruto and Sakura continued sleeping. The smell awoke Naruto, making Lee giggle silently to himself as Naruto stood and walked over without even opening his eyes.<p>

Lee held up a bowl of ramen that he made for Naruto and handed it to him.

"Be careful, it is still hot." Lee warned and Naruto finally opened his eyes and almost shouted his excitement but Lee quickly put his finger on Naruto's lips, shushing him.

"Sakura-chan is still asleep." Lee said and Naruto looked sheepish as he chuckled quietly.

"Yea, sorry BB." Naruto said before sitting down and eating.

Lee shook his head but smiled fondly at Naruto. He made a 'plate' of rabbit meat and an egg on rice for Gai and gave it to him as well, smiling widely when his sensei praised him. Then he made a 'plate' for Sakura and gently woke her. She thanked him and began eating, telling him that it was really good.

He went back to the leaves holding the food and smiled as he had just enough for two more. He grabbed the leaves and made another 'plate' and walked to the tent that held Suran. Lee tapped on the tent and just like the day before, he heard a slight groan and the flap opened.

Suran glared at Lee for a moment but then suddenly grinned, "Oh, hello~"

Lee blinked at the...nice, greeting and said, "Good morning, I have breakfast for you. A better meal, just as I promised."

Suran looked at the food and gave an approving nod, "It isn't much but it looks appetizing." then he looked at Lee and said, "Why don't you feed it to me?"

Lee barely stopped himself from dropping the food. His eyes went wide and he stuttered, "A-ah...I m-must eat my own food as well. Um, m-maybe next time?" Lee fibbed a bit and quickly put the food in Suran's hands before moving back to his own food, but he still heard Suran say

"I'll hold you to that Lee." The prince practically purred Lee's name, making Lee shudder in discomfort.

Lee quickly sat by Naruto, unashamed that he was using Naruto as a shield. He really did not want to be stared at by Suran...

Lee sighed quietly and began to eat his own breakfast. Absently, his left hand traveled up to his necklace. He gently stroked the gourd pendant and suddenly felt calmer, as if Gaara was sitting right beside him.

His Gaara-koi...Lee smiled beautifully to himself at the thought of his lover, his fiance. To think, they would be married soon now. Lee didn't know if Gaara wanted the marriage on his birthday, or later, but either way, Lee felt excited.

"I hope you're thinking of me." The prince's voice broke Lee out of his thoughts.

Lee looked up with a sound of question then blushed at the _leering_ look he was given. He barely stopped himself from blanching and gave a hesitant giggle instead. He searched for anything to say that would not end up in awkwardness or anger and said, "I was thinking of my fiance."

"Oh?" Suran raised an eyebrow "and who is this _fiance_ of yours?"

"Um, you would not know him." Lee said, feeling the awkwardness that he had been trying to avoid.

"Him?" Suran suddenly grinned, "how lovely~"

Lee suddenly felt a cold shiver run up his back and was extremely grateful to hear Sakura call out for them to pack up and head out. Lee shot to his feet and bid Suran a rain check on their talk and quickly went to pack.

When they began traveling again, Lee made sure to take rear watch, out of Suran's sight. The forest around then quickly disappeared into desert sand, but Lee knew that they were a far ways away from Suna.

Lunch came and went, they had eaten quickly and began traveling again. Before Lee could truly realize what was happening, he found himself walking beside Suran as the Prince traveled on the horse. Lee looked around and wondered when that had happened, he had planned on walking behind them again.

"So Lee..." The Prince purred and Lee looked at the man hesitantly.

"Yes, Prince Suran?" Lee inquired politely

"Have you been with many men?" Suran was blunt with his question.

Lee choked on his own spit and felt his face turn to flame. He looked back at Sakura who was bringing up the back, she was close enough to hear, as was Naruto who was on the other side of the Prince.

Sakura was staring at Suran with an expression of anger, that alone gave Lee the confidence to say in a rather scolding tone, "I do not believe that that information is any of your business."

"So none? Or only your..._fiance._" Suran grinned.

Lee spluttered slightly then grit his teeth. He turned his head away from Suran, deciding that he was not going to speak to the tan man anymore.

"Why don't you try me out, I'm positive I could keep you sated in my bed." Suran continued, _leering_ at Lee again in a manner usually saved for the bedroom.

"Hey! Stay away from BB's ass!" Naruto suddenly shouted, causing Lee's face to turn to what felt like lava.

"E-Enough!" Lee quickly said, turning to both of them.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, but please, that is embarrassing to hear! and Prince Suran! Such matters are NOT to be discussed in the open like this! Please, take care to keep private matters PRIVATE!" Lee couldn't help but to scold. Really, the more the prince spoke, the more Lee felt like he was talking to a child!

Naruto snickered, happy to hear the scolding, though he wished that he could just beat the prince's ass. Why did he have to go along with the boring way! He didn't care if the prince was happy or not!

"I would like to continue this _private _discussion tonight then, when we have reached my palace."

Oh, now Lee hoped they would never reach the palace. Still, his answer would remain the same. Lee had a fiance, and he was very much happy with that!

With a subtle nod to himself, Lee decided to just lay it clear to the Prince as soon as he could. Though...hadn't he been clear enough? Apparently not...with a subtle shake of his head, Lee began walking a little faster then Gai called back to them.

"I see the village gates! We are almost there my youthful team!" He crowed with a grin.

Just like they were thinking the same thing, Naruto, Sakura, and Lee sped up to get to the village faster. Within fifteen minutes, they were standing in front of the palace gates and Gai was pressing a button to speak through a mini microphone.

Gai announced that they were the ninja team returning Prince Suran home. A security camera slowly turned to them from the upper corner of the gate then the gate buzzed and slowly opened.

"Why does it feel like we're gonna meet a buncha stuck up, paranoid ass holes?" Naruto grumbled.

"Naruto!" Sakura whispered, "Not out loud!"

Naruto grinned widely and mock saluted Sakura who shook her head with a half smile as Lee giggled behind his hand. Lee tried to shush them and warn them that they were at the front door. Sakura put her hands behind her back while Naruto put his behind his head. Both were grinning playfully.

The front doors opened and an old man ushered them in. Prince Suran dismounted from the mare and followed as they were all lead to a lavish dinning room. At the head of the table sat an overweight man looking to be in his late forties. If Lee looked closely, he could see the similarities that this man and Suran had, baring the same colored skin and hair.

"Father!" Suran said with a smile as he walked to the sitting man's side.

"Suran!" The King stood and embraced his son. The man only went up to Suran's nose. He turned to Gai and suddenly became serious.

"I must thank you for returning my son to me. My name is King Phobeus, you must by...Maito Gai?"

"Yes." Gai stepped forward and bowed.

Phobeus began to speak but stopped as Suran spoke into his ear. He gave his son a fond, indulgent smile and nodded before turning back to Gai, saying, "Please, you must stay the night! As a sign of good hospitality, and thanks for bringing me my son in one piece."

"That is very kind of you! But I think we should be heading back-" Gai began

"Nonsense! Dinner will be started soon, and I wish for you and your...team? To join me in feast! If it makes you feel better, consider you mission still incomplete until my son is safe in his bed tonight." Phobeus laughed, grinning widely then clapped his hands.

Butlers and maids came in. The maids went to Sakura's side and began quickly leading her away saying that they had clothing and a bath running for her already. The butlers did the same for the boys and soon Lee found himself separated from Naruto and Gai.

Lee was in a very large bathroom -really, it looked like it was made for six people, not one- before he even truely knew what was happening. He looked around a little wary then slowly decided to just go along with it. Lee looked at the tub that was already filled with warm looking water and nodded to himself. He removed his accessories, like his pouch, hiate-ate, and more, then removed his shoes.

Lee reached up and stretched the neck of his spandex, getting it down to his hips before he felt the tingling sensation of someone staring at him. He let his spandex cling to his hips and reached for his hair instead. He pulled the tie out and began slowly unraveling his braid as he searched for the perpetrator in the mirror. His fingers caught a senbon needle hidden in his hair and Lee suddenly disappeared as the bathroom door opened.

Lee tackled the spy and pressed the needle to his neck before realizing who it was.

"Prince Suran!?" Lee stuttered and pulled the senbon away quickly, "What are you doing here?!"

"Hello, hello, hello~" Suran grinned, not looking like he even cared -or knew- that Lee could have just ended his life, "What a lovely sight for deprived eyes."

"Huh?" Lee looked at Suran in concerned confusion until he saw where Suran's eyes seemed to be traveling. Lee looked down at his naked torso and partially revealed hips and blushed, standing quickly. Though he really had nothing to cover, Lee couldn't deny that he felt a lot more protected after grabbing a towel and discreetly covering himself.

"Prince Suran, what are you doing here?" Lee repeated.

"Well this is my home...?" Suran grinned with a raised eyebrow.

"You know very well that I mean, what are you doing in this bathroom while I am inside." Lee said quickly

"I thought it was obvious." Suran continued to grin as he slowly walked towards Lee, "I am going to seduce you."

"W-What!?" Lee cried in surprise, "Y-You must be joking! Prince Suran, that is not funny!"

"You say my name a lot...I wonder how you'd sound, moaning it instead?"

Lee's eyes widened and he suddenly glared at the prince, his cheeks tinging red from anger and embarrassment. He stood tall and placed his hands on his hips, saying, "You will never hear me moan!"

"Never say never, my little spit-fire." Suran chuckled

"I am not your little anything!" Lee bristled. He had enough of this! "Please, this is not appropriate behavior for a prince! And I do not appreciate it at all! I do not like to be played with in such a manner!"

Suddenly, Suran was right in front of Lee, looming over him. He placed his hand's on either side of Lee's head, pinning Lee to the wall. Only reason he was able to was for the fact that Lee didn't want to hurt him. Suran was still a civilian, not a ninja.

"Then shall I make good on my promises?" Suran purred, leaning in close to Lee's face.

Lee leaned back as far as he could, shivering slightly as he pressed himself against the cold wall. He turned his head away but kept his eyes on Suran.

"What...What promises?" Lee asked hesitantly as he struggled to find a way out of this position without hurting Suran.

"My promise of _pleasure_. I did say that i could keep you sated, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about _you_, in my bed, breathless yet begging for me." Suran grinned lewdly then said, "I want you, Lee...I want you as my concubine."

Lee's face turned red and he made an expression of surprise and concern for Suran's mental health, or maybe he just felt concern for the future of his own body. He slowly reached up and grabbed Suran's wrist, pushing it away and giving himself a way out of Suran's arms.

"Prince Suran." Lee said seriously, "I am a ninja, a shinobi of Konoha. I am not someone who was made to...warm your bed and I have a fiance who I will become happily married to quite soon."

"Why don't you forget about that...I can keep you satisfied and living in luxury. I can provide for you in all the ways that your..._fiance_ couldn't" He practically sneered the word.

"No."

"What?" Suran's expression turned to one in surprise. No one ever denied him, _ever_. "You can't say no!"

"Yes I can, and I just did." Lee said, tilting his head in a defiant manner, "I am a shinobi! I will always fight for my village, I would never abandon Konoha!" Lee glared then said with even more conviction, "And I will _never _abandon Gaara-koi! I would die for him!"

"I don't care! No one denies me!" Suran growled then smashed their lips together.

Lee jolted then reacted before he could stop himself. His fist sunk into Suran's cheek and sent him flying into the bathroom door, knocking him out cold. Lee suddenly felt dread fill him at what he did and quickly pulled his spandex back up to his neck. Lee grabbed his accessories, rapidly putting them back on his body before running from the room.

Lee searched for Sakura, knowing that she was the only one who could help him at the moment. He stopped by a maid and got the directions to his friends room. He knocked on the door rapidly until Sakura opening it, wearing only a bathrobe.

"Lee? What's up?" She asked, confused.

"The prince, I am sorry!" Lee whispered, "I need your help! Please!"

Sakura nodded quickly and said for Lee to just lead her to where. Lee grabbed Sakura's hand and ran back to his room, then to his bathroom. Sakura stared at the unconscious prince and his swelling face before turning to Lee with an expression of 'What the hell?'

Lee looked down and told her that he had not been able to stop himself from hitting the prince after...after being kissed.

Sakura glared down at the sleeping man and growled, "That REALLY makes me pissed...but you were right to bring me. We can't let this get to out of hand. I will heal him, can you go tell Naruto and Gai-san that we need to leave?"

Lee nodded quickly and ran to where he knew the others were. He got to Naruto first and explained what was going on, skimming the details. Then he asked Naruto to go tell Gai that they needed to leave while he got Sakura's things. Naruto nodded and left quickly.

Lee went back to Sakura's room and found her clothing quickly. He gathered them, not looking to closely at the clothing just in case. Then he ran to his room just in time to see Sakura put Suran in the bed, his face no longer swollen.

"Um...I brought your clothes so you could change." Lee held up the red clothing with a slight smile.

"Thanks" Sakura took her clothes and went into the bathroom. She continued to speak through the door, "You told Naruto and Gai-san right?"

"I informed Naruto then asked him to talk to Gai-sensei." Lee answered.

"Alright." Sakura came out of the bathroom, "Then let's go meet up with them."

Lee and Sakura didn't have to go far as Gai and Naruto opened the door to the room. They left the palace quickly, as Gai told them that he already informed the king. Thankfully, the King was understanding, well, understanding that they were ninja and needed to go back home.

The team were traveling on the road quickly once again. They ran a few miles before Gai sped up to Lee's side.

"Lee, why did we need to leave so quickly?" Gai asked, as he was not told the complete reason, only that he should ask Lee. He had slightly feared that Lee had gotten drunk on accident but had been releaved when he found no damage to suggest that.

"U-um, well..." Lee blushed at the question that he did not want to answer, but this was his sensei! He could not, not answer..."Prince Suran liked...my youth...a little to much..."

Gai stared at Lee for a few moment's then burst out laughing. He clapped Lee on the back and said, "Very well! I should have known! The fires of your youth are much to distracting for normal people as him. I am very proud!"

Lee stared at his sensei's back as Gai sped up, feeling like Gai didn't truly get what Lee was saying...or maybe he did? Lee decided that he would just leave it there. He did not want to really know.

When night fell completely, they stopped and ate the food they had been given for their journey, then fell asleep. Early morning had them traveling again and truthfully, Lee was eager to get back to Konoha.

Afternoon came with Gai suddenly telling them to stop. He told Naruto, Lee, and Sakura to stay right there while he checked on ahead.

They nodded though Naruto wanted to argue, but Sakura convinced him. Barely five minutes passed when they suddenly heard Sakura curse. Naruto and Lee looked back just in time to see Sakura fall to the ground in a dead faint.

"Sakura!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

A/N:** Another note! you know the cover!? KakaIru made it for this story! I squealed so hard when I saw it! She is one of the most AWESOMELY WONDERFUL people I know!**

**Omg! This story is almost over! I can't believe it! Of course, their will be a sequal but Omg! I didn't think I would ever get this far! Plus...I didn't even know that this story would turn out like this. I had no real idea for a plot when I first started writing this. But I am so glad that I kept with this! I owe it to the fans of Save Your Sorrow! Thank you all! Without you, I doubt that I would have continued this!**

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Title: <strong>Save your Sorrow<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sakura!" Naruto cried out, running to her side. He dropped down to see what was wrong, to make sure she wasn't dead.<p>

Lee stood, kunai ready, at their side. He kept his eyes on their surroundings, not wanting anything else to befall them.

"Lee, I don't know what's wrong!" Naruto's voice was frantic.

"Calm down and do not worry, Naruto-kun. Switch position's with me, I will try to find out what is wrong." Lee said quickly.

Naruto nodded and quickly stood, kunai in his hand. He took Lee's spot as Lee took his beside Sakura.

Lee checked Sakura's pulse first and sighed with relief as he felt the steady thrum of it. Next, he checked of any wounds that might have caused her fainting but found none until he noticed that she was gripping something in her hand. Lee gently uncurled her fingers and saw a dart. His eyes widened and he quickly checked her neck to find a small hole in the side, almost like a freckle.

"Naruto-kun, she has been poisoned." Lee said quietly as he grabbed the dart that was still half covered in liquid.

"What?! We gotta get Sakura back to the village!" Naruto's tone was worried and frantic but he was trying to hold it back.

Lee sniffed the dart, hoping that the smell would tell him something about it. Sadly, it was not a formula he was familiar with. As Lee often got injured and therefor, was sent to the hospital frequently, he picked up a few things. But that information was not helpful at the moment. He was only thankful that she was asleep and her heart rate was at a low but steady pace because of it. If her heart beat stayed low, it meant that the poison wouldn't go through her bloodstream as quickly.

"I think the best option would be to get her somewhere safe then try and wake her. If we can, then I am sure that she can heal herself. If not, I will get a doctor personally."

A sudden clang of metal on metal distracted Lee and the Konoha ninja quickly looked towards Naruto. His eyes widened as what he saw made his heart plummet to his stomach. It was Uchiha Sasuke.

'_Give me a break, kami-sama!_' Lee thought to himself as he quickly stood and got his kunai out once more.

"Give up! All I want is Lee, if you leave now, I won't kill you." Sasuke spoke to Naruto, the comma's in his sharingan swirling.

"Fuck that, you bastard! I won't let you hurt him anymore!" Naruto growled and lunged at his ex-team mate.

Lee felt his heart skip a beat in his chest then smiled. He felt so happy that Naruto felt that way for him. With a shake of his head, Lee turned back to Sakura and knelt down. He found the small hole on Sakura's neck and placed his lips there. Lee began sucking the poison out the best he could. Crude but at least it was effective enough. Then he recognized the taste, a simple yet effective sleeping drug. One he often was force fed to stay in bed at the hospital.

He had never been so happy to recognize a drug!

Lee turned his head to spit out his second mouthful of the drug and blood when everything suddenly went black. His eyes were still open but he could not see. Lee spit Sakura's blood out quickly and looked around, knowing he was in a genjutsu but he could not escape. Not by himself...

Lee cursed his defective body and slowly tried to stand. Immediately, he felt off, like he was yet wasn't moving. He frowned and tried to force his body to move outside the genjutsu. Suddenly, light filled his vision and Lee found himself on his back, bound by familiar purple fire and Naruto unconscious only a few feet away. A rush of anger filled him.

'_How cowardly! He cannot just fight me in a normal battle?!_' Lee thought to himself, his fists shaking.

"Coward!" Lee suddenly burst out, glaring harshly at Sasuke's standing form, "Have you no pride or shame!?"

Sasuke's arrogant expression twisted into anger and he knelt over Lee's bound form.

"Shut up, or else-" Sasuke cut himself off as his eyes caught sight of the necklace Lee wore. His expression twisted further, into one of anger and disgust. He gripped the gourd pendant and ripped it from Lee's neck, saying, "You are not allowed to wear things that remind me of others."

Lee's heart jumped in his chest and he felt a sudden rush of fear. Without that necklace...

Lee suddenly felt Sasuke's hands on his body, touching,..._fondling_ him.

"Leave me alone!" Lee practically screamed as he fought against Sasuke's touch.

"I told you before... You will be mine! So stop fucking struggling!" Sasuke snarled back, gripping Lee's spandex. He growled as Lee continued to struggle. Without a second thought, he sunk his fist into Lee's stomach, making the Konoha ninja cough harshly in surprise.

Lee quickly gasped for air, the moment of shock passing quickly but not quick enough.

"Stop this!" Lee yelled, feeling fear and anger. His eyes filled with tears that he did not want as he knew that no one could help him now. Without the necklace, Gaara couldn't feel his panic, and Naruto and Sakura were out cold. His breath hitched as he tried not to sob. How humiliating, once again he couldn't do a thing to protect himself!

"Please...please stop..." He finally begged as Sasuke pulled the neck of his spandex down.

Lee closed his eyes tightly, not willing to watch Sasuke violate him. He trembled unwillingly and a few tears slipped from his eyes. Lee could only hope that this would be fast, maybe he could just forget afterwards. Pretend that this wasn't happening.

Out of nowhere, there was a quiet 'thud' sound and Lee felt a heavy weight land on him before it was quickly removed. Lee felt the chakra that had bound him, disappear. He opened his eyes in surprise then bit his lip harshly to stifle a gasp. His eyes were locked with a familiar red gaze set upon a different face.

'_Sharingan...?_' Lee thought as he blinked the tears from his eyes and the man got closer.

"W-why..." Lee suddenly shook his head. That wasn't right to say, Akatsuki member or not, this man saved him.

"Thank you..." He said quietly as he sat up.

Itachi knelt beside Lee and gently pulled his spandex back up. He stared into Lee's pearl black eyes, making sure that Lee knew he wasn't ogling his body.

"You're welcome." Itachi said in a kind manner. He gently pulled Lee up and asked slowly, "How many times has this happened...?" his voice was smooth and gently, no pressure at all.

Lee felt surreal, here he was, talking to Uchiha Itachi. He was _saved_ by Uchiha Itachi! Still, the question made him flinch, but he found himself answering anyway.

"Th-three times...this is the third time..."

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction and Lee suddenly looked down, feeling ashamed. Itachi reached and gently grasped Lee's chin. He made Lee look at him, staring into Lee's eyes again.

"Don't feel that way. It isn't your fault." He spoke gently but firmly, knowing what Lee was thinking just by looking into his eyes.

Lee looked at Itachi with wide eye's then felt himself blush at the older man's intense stare. Slowly, he began to nod then said, "Why...why are you being so kind?"

Itachi blinked then slowly let go of Lee's chin. He was still staring at Lee intently and slowly said, "...Why indeed..."

Suddenly he turned his head, glaring into the forest. Itachi looked back at Lee and pulled the boy against him quickly.

"I will hide you and your team." He spoke quietly

Lee gasped softly as he fell against Itachi. He made a confused noise and looked up at Itachi to question him.

"Guh!" Lee choked on his question when he suddenly felt his body begin to shut down. He saw that his vision was slowly darkening and realized that Itachi hit the pressure point in the back of his neck. With one last confused noise, Lee fell completely against Itachi. He unwillingly closed his eyes and passed out.

An hour later, Lee slowly awoke to Naruto crouched, shaking him and calling his name.

"Naruto-kun...?" Lee said groggily.

"Finally! BB, you gotta wake up! I don't know what happened! Are you okay!?" Naruto's voice was rushed in Lee's ears.

Lee sat up slowly and looked around almost flinching when his hair suddenly fell in front of his face. He pushed back his loose hair, wondering where his tie went then smiled softly as he saw Sakura still asleep right next to him. He turned to Naruto and said, "Sakura-chan will be okay. She was hit with a sleeping drug. She will probably wake up in a few hours as I had sucked out a bit of the drug."

Naruto sighed in relief then quickly looked at Lee with narrowed, concerned eyes, "What about you?" he asked, then looked down guiltily "I..I'm sorry I got knocked out..."

Lee smiled and gently touched Naruto's cheek, lifting his head. He spoke gently, saying, "Do not apologize, everything worked out in the end. I was not harmed and no one was killed. For that, I am extremely thankful."

Naruto smiled back and nodded, his shoulders dropping in complete relief. He fell onto his backside and slightly laughed, "Fuck...everything really did work out? Good, but..." He looked at Lee confused, "Where did...he..go?"

"I do not know. He ran off out of no where, then I...I passed out." Lee fibbed slightly, not really wanting to say that, the Uchiha Itachi, saved him. Though...weren't the Akatsuki after Naruto? Why didn't Itachi take Naruto with him...? But, Lee was so grateful that he didn't.

Lee suddenly stood and said, "I will search around for Gai-sensei. Can you protect Sakura-chan while I am gone?"

"No way! I'm not letting you go alone!" Naruto argued immediately, "I'm comin with you!"

Lee blinked then smiled and fondly shook his head as Naruto picked Sakura up and put her on his back. He gave a slight sigh then nodded, saying "Alright" before taking off.

They only searched for a few minutes before Lee asked, "Do you think you can sense where Gai-sensei is?"

"Uh...maybe?" Naruto grinned sheepishly, "I'll try."

But before Naruto could even begin, Gai suddenly dropped down in front of them.

"My team! I'm relieved to see all of you are unhar- What is wrong with Haruno-san!?" Gai quickly went to Naruto's side to look at Sakura.

"Sleeping drug, Gai-sensei!" Lee answered quickly

"Where the hell were you bushier brow! We were jumped by that Bastard!" Naruto said quickly.

"That..bastard?" Gai repeated then looked at Lee. Lee quickly said "Uchiha Sasuke, Gai-sensei."

Gai nodded then crossed his arms, "Where is he now?"

"He ran off!" Naruto answered that time.

"Hm..." Gai frowned then said, "I had been fighting with the Akatsuki member Hoshigaki Kisame, Uchiha Itachi's partner. The elder Uchiha must have been near by..."

Lee felt himself begin to blush at hearing Itachi's name being spoken. He turned away to hide the coloring in his cheeks and reached up to feel the pendant Gaara gave him. A cold feeling encased his heart when he didn't feel it and he sharply remembered Sasuke tossing it away.

'_I...I must find it!_' Lee frantically thought and dashed off, yelling "I will be back! I must find my treasure!"

He barely heard Naruto calling out to him. Lee ran as fast as he could, his eyes darting back and forth, trying to find the clearing they had been in. His palms felt clammy as he squeezed his hands into fists nervously.

A flash of red registered in his mind and Lee came to a sharp stop. He looked to a branch and saw his necklace hanging off a bare kunai that was imbedded into the wood. Lee almost collapsed in relief but made his legs move forward instead. He grabbed the necklace and quickly put it back on. Then he looked at the red ribbon that was hanging from the hole in the back of the kunai. With some confusion, he slowly pulled the ribbon from the ring then noticed a small message next to the bare kunai.

'For your hair'

Lee felt his heart thump in his chest and looked down at the ribbon. He brought it to his nose and gave it a slight sniff. His eyes widened as the scent that came from it was the same he smelt when he fell against Itachi. He felt his cheek warm up and grabbed his gourd pendant tightly. Lee stared at the ribbon for a few more moments before suddenly pulling his hair back and braiding it, then he tied it off with the red ribbon.

Lee gently touched his unexpected gift then grabbed the bare kunai and scratching out the message. He looked at the kunai and quickly put it in his pouch before turning on his heel and running back to his team.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

A/N:** Same note! you know the cover!? KakaIru made it for this story! I squealed so hard when I saw it! She is one of the most AWESOMELY WONDERFUL people I know!**

**Also! To the reviewer titled Guest! Do not worry, even though I do love ItaLee, this is a GaaLee story. Gaara and Lee will stay together! I'm actually surprised though, you guessed what I was going to do with Itachi and Lee in the relationship aspect. ANYWAY! Like I said Lee will always only love Gaara in the married way in this story.**

**Another note, but more to myself then anything. I wish the guests would log in, I would like to be able to reply to their reviews right away.**

**Also, I know this chapter came a little late, sorry! I've been busy! I will make it up to you all I promise!**

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Title: <strong>Save your Sorrow<strong>

* * *

><p>Lee curled up, sitting on his bed, back in Konoha. It had been two weeks, almost three now since the escort mission. He stared at his calender, wondering how time flew by so quickly. It was only a few more days until Gaara's birthday...<p>

Lee bit his lip harshly, feeling himself have second thought's about marrying Gaara.

Gaara was trying to become Kazekage! Lee knew that marrying would not help him at all. Plus, he was a boy. Lee was sure that not everyone in Suna would accept that at all...Lee shook his head quickly. That didn't matter! But...what if Gaara got trouble for it? Lee felt his spirits plummet. The con's very much outweighed the pro's.

Suddenly, Lee heard the shifting of sand. It came from his necklace. Lee looked down to see the gourd pendant slowly rising. He felt the necklace tug and stood up. It seemed to be pulling him in a certain direction.

Lee followed the tugging with no second thought. He walked through the village and noticed that he was heading to the village gates. He slightly picked up his pace then felt his heart began beating rapidly as he spied red hair. His earlier worry vanished and excitement replaced it quickly. Lee could barely restrain himself from just running to Gaara.

The tugging continued and Lee gave up his restraint quickly.

"Gaara-koi!" Lee called out excitedly, running towards his lover and tackling him in a hug.

Gaara stopped just long enough to get tackled, allowing it. He commanded his gourd to dissolve then the sand moved Lee to his back and added to his sand armor as well, allowing him to carry Lee easily despite the weights Lee wore, only using a little chakra to help as well.

Lee blushed but held onto Gaara as he received the unexpected piggy back ride. He looked back and said, "Hello Temari! I hope you have been well! Where is Kankuro?"

"Oh, now you notice me~" Temari teased then laughed.

"Yea, I've been good. Same with Kankuro, he's gonna by very busy while we are gone, so he couldn't come." She continued.

Lee tilted his head curiously as he continued to hug his lover, "Why busy?" he asked then slightly nuzzled Gaara's cheek, asking, "And what are you doing here Gaara-koi? If I may ask."

"I'm here to talk with Konoha's Hokage, Tsunade."

Lee shivered at hearing Gaara's voice. He dearly missed hearing the deep rasp. He shifted slightly, getting in a more comfortable position, "Why?" he asked, adding, "If I may ask." once again.

"I have been Kazekage for three months now." Gaara said, pausing as he knew he was going to be interrupted by Lee's excitement. The thought had his lips twitching into a barely there smile.

"What?! Gaara-koi! That is fantastic!" Lee said, hugging Gaara tighter. He used the muscles in his legs to tighten his hold on Gaara's hips and lift himself slightly to kiss Gaara's cheek hard.

"I knew you could do it! You will make a wonderful leader!" Lee praised with a wide smile. He giggled softly as Gaara stroked his leg, he could just feel the pride coming off Gaara.

"I want you with me when I talk to your Hokage. This concerns you as well." Gaara continued from his earlier sentence.

Lee tilted his head curiously but nodded nonetheless, saying, "Of course.", really, if Gaara-koi asked, Lee was sure he would do anything.

Lee tried to get off Gaara's back as the red head began walking but blushed as he felt Gaara's hand grab his leg a little firmer, stopping him. He tightened his grip on Gaara's body, hiding a smile in Gaara's hair.

"Gaara-koi..." Lee whispered softly

"Hm?" Came Gaara's quiet reply.

"I missed you...I am really happy that you are here." Lee continued to whisper. He smiled brightly as Gaara squeezed his leg again, silently agreeing. He hugged Gaara, pushing closer to him and softly rubbing his shoulder.

After that, they walked quietly through Konoha streets and soon, they stood in front of the Hokage Tower. Lee gave Gaara one more squeeze before slowly getting off his lover's back. When he stood next to Gaara, Lee saw the gourd form on Gaara's back again and smiled.

"Shall we go?" Lee asked, putting his hands behind his back.

Gaara gave a short nod and walked into the building. There was a girl standing behind the front counter and Lee stepped forward, saying, "Rock Lee requesting permission for an audience between Hokage-sama and Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara."

The girl nodded and called the Hokage's office. She spoke into the phone, telling Tsunade who was here and why. She nodded and hung up before turning to Lee and Gaara, saying in a chirpy manner, "Lady Hokage will see you now."

"Thank you." Lee said, bowing, then turned to Gaara. He smiled and walked with Gaara up the stairs. When they got to the Hokage's double doors, Lee went up to the doors and knocked. As soon as Lee heard Tsunade say for him to enter, Lee reached for the knob to open the door but stopped as Gaara opened the door instead, saying lowly, "Stay by my side."

Lee smiled brightly and gave a quick nod, following Gaara into the room.

"Kazekage." Tsunade said, nodding to the man.

Gaara walked up to Tsunade's desk and nodded to her. He started off by getting right to the point, "I'd like to propose a treaty between Konoha and Suna."

"And how would this treaty go?" Tsunade leaned forward, placing her elbows on the desk and twining her fingers together.

"Simple, Suna will never attack Konoha and vise virsa. Also, we will come to your aid at any time you need, and we will expect the same. Trade routes will be shared and certain knowledge exchanged. Will that be an acceptable alliance?"

"Yes...but what will stop Suna from breaking the treaty like they have before?"

"I as Kazekage, will marry one of your shinobi and allow them to write on any betrayal they see." Gaara spoke seriously.

Lee's eyes widened and Tsunade began to chuckle. She leaned back and grinned at Gaara.

"So that's how you were planning to do it. Nice way of killing two birds with one stone."

"Ah, you understand then." Gaara nodded, crossing his arms, "but will you accept it?"

Tsunade smiled, half way irritated and half way impressed. She nodded her consent then said, "I want what you said in writing. We will sign the treaty then you will marry a shinobi completely loyal to Konoha and they will live in Suna with you. The treaty will only be in effect after the marriage."

"Acceptable."

"AND, you'll marry Lee here. I don't want so many of my ninja on extended absence to see the wedding."

Lee blushed brightly, his mind barely keeping up with what was going on. He looked from Tsunade to Gaara then back again. He repeated the motion several more times before just closing his eyes, his cheeks becoming redder.

"...Acceptable" Gaara finally repeated after a few moments of thought.

"Good, treaty accepted." Tsunade said with a slight grin then said, "Now get out of here, you brats."

With an indulgent nod, Gaara turned and walked towards the double doors. Then he looked back as he heard Tsunade say Lee's name.

"Lee." She said, making Lee turn back to her. She smiled and said, "I hope you have a great and happy marriage."

Lee blinked then grinned brightly. He bowed lowly to Tsunade then said in an excited voice, "I know I will Tsunade-sama! Thank you very much!"

Then Lee turned back to Gaara and ran to his side. He took Gaara's hand and walked out of the office room with the wide grin still on his face.

When the heavy door's shut behind them, Gaara turned to Lee and suddenly pulled him into a kiss. He slanted his lips over Lee's and immediately pushed his tongue into Lee's mouth.

Lee held back a surprised but appreciative moan and wrapped his arms around Gaara's shoulders. He shivered at the intimate kiss and kissed back enthusiastically. He twitched as sparks of pleasure ran through him and he was the first to pull away, shivering again as he felt Gaara's tongue slide out of his mouth.

"G-Gaara-koi.." Lee whispered a little breathlessly, "We must not do that in such an important place."

Gaara's eyes had a hint of amusement, "You're not actually complaining though."

Lee blushed and looked at Gaara through his lashes. He gave a shy yet happy smile and pecked Gaara's lips, "No, I am not." he said.

Gaara chuckled slightly then kissed Lee deeply once more for good measure. He pulled back and said, "Then let's go. I have been wanting to monopolize your time since our last time together, and I will have my way."

"Yes sir Gaara-koi, sir!" Lee laughed, saluting Gaara playfully. His heart felt close to bursting! He truly was going to marry Gaara-koi now! And it would secure a treaty between Suna and Konoha! It could not be any better.

"Let's go eat. I'm sure you're hungry." Gaara said, claiming Lee's hand.

Lee agreed quickly as he was actually hungry. He hadn't had breakfast yet and it was already nearing lunch. Lee followed Gaara and was happily surprised when his red head lead him to his favorite curry place in Konoha. He gave a little happy sound and went in quickly.

Lee smiled brightly when Gaara said that he would get the food, and he nodded, saying that he would get a table then. Lee turned to find a empty table then smiled again as he saw Neji eating alone. He walked to his friend and immediately said "Hello Neji!"

Neji blinked and turned in his seat, "Lee?" He said with slight surprise then quirked a little smile, "Hey."

Then Neji's brows furrowed in slight confusion as Gaara suddenly walked up to Lee's side. He didn't know the reason for the sand ninja's presence but said hello to Gaara as well.

"I hope you do not mind my interruption of your meal, my friend! But as soon as I saw you, I just had to tell you an accidental secret!" Lee chirped, slightly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Neji chuckled and stood. He crossed his arms by habit and looked at Lee with fond amusement, "Oh?" he said, "What is it?"

Lee grinned widely and quickly grabbed Neji's hands, making his friend uncross his arms, "I am getting married!" he said in an excited whisper, not wanting to be to loud and disturb the people eating, "And I would love if you could be there, or maybe...in it?".

Neji's eyes widened and heartbreak flashed on his face before disappearing quickly. Instead, he smirked and said, "Oh, finally got someone? Heh...Of course I'll be there. Who are you marrying?"

Lee let go of Neji's hand and took Gaara's. He smiled towards Gaara and said, "Gaara-koi." then held his hand tightly, grinning at Neji again.

Neji looked at Gaara, feeling surprised, then reluctantly nodded. He turned his gaze back to Lee and slowly asked, "You really love him?"

Lee didn't even blink at the question and just answered, "More than anything."

Neji nodded again, smiling with a tinge of sadness. He closed his eyes for a moment then gave Lee a real smile, saying, "Then I wish you the happiest marriage"

His breath hitched as Lee suddenly hugged him. He allowed himself to wrap his arms around Lee's waist and hug him back, knowing he would probably never have the chance to ever do so again. Neji felt a little warmth as he heard Lee whisper "Thank you" into his ear.

When they pulled away from each other Neji said his goodbye and left.

Lee turned and smiled at Gaara. He pecked Gaara's cheek then sat down at a cleared table and Gaara got their food.

As they ate together and even afterwards, when they walked around the village for hours just window shopping; Gaara never said a thing of the sadness he say on Neji's face as Lee had told him of his upcoming marriage. Though hadn't said anything, Gaara had a feeling that Lee had seen the expression, or maybe he hadn't...but Gaara didn't want to bring it up. Lee thought he never really had suitors...Gaara knew that was a lie, many liked Lee, but Lee didn't think that they did. Gaara would just have to make sure that no one could take Lee before their binding marriage.

They had their chances. Lee will now be Gaara's lover/partner/wife, forever.

Finally, as the sun was disappearing, Gaara and Lee made their way back to Lee's apartment.

Lee opened the door then chirped, "I am going to take a quick shower, please make yourself at home!" as they walked into his apartment. Lee quickly got a towel and ran into his bedroom bathroom.

Gaara heard the shower turn on and slowly made his way to the bedroom as well. He contented himself with sitting on the bed and simply waiting until Lee was done. When he heard the shower turn off about twenty minutes later, he turned his gaze from the wall to the door and watched it open. He felt something stir in his chest as Lee walked out, hair damp and skin still slightly wet and shiny. The feeling in his chest, he knew it was a feeling only for Lee.

Lee looked back at Gaara and smiled slowly. Instead of just joining Gaara on the bed, he untied his towel and let it drop from his hips as he walked to his drawers. He slightly bent over as he opened the third one down and felt a rush of giddiness as he actually heard Gaara's almost to quiet growl. He pulled out some underwear so he could go to bed with only that on and put it on before turning to Gaara.

He walked back to Gaara's side and simply pecked Gaara's lips before turning to get onto the bed on the other side.

Gaara pushed Lee onto the bed and pinned him there. He looked down at his soon-to-be wife with darkened eyes and said, in an even lower rasp, "How dare you tempt me..."

"T-Tempt you?" Lee stuttered in already forming arousal, his body quickly becoming hot from Gaara's gaze. He wiggled slightly, feeling himself ache already.

"Yes..." Gaara hissed, his gaze slowly moving down Lee's body then back up to his black pearl eyes. His voice was even huskier as he said, "I wanted to wait until the wedding night, but you are sin incarnate."

"H-huh?" Lee squeaked, confused, and blushed harder. His heart had leaped in his chest but the accusation of being 'sin' had him feeling flustered yet confused.

"Your body...it tempts me every moment. I want you chained in my bed so I can feast on you every night...and **never** let anyone else see you again." Gaara rumbled, his right hand leaving Lee's wrist and wandering Lee's body.

Lee gasped and arched into Gaara's touch. He tried to reach and touch Gaara back but his free hand was captured and pinned so he was being held down by only one of Gaara's hands. Lee bit his lip and whimpered then whined slightly as Gaara kissed him hard.

"G-Gaara~" Lee moaned into his lovers mouth.

Gaara hummed deeply, capturing Lee's mouth again. He consumed Lee with his kiss, pushing his tongue into Lee's mouth and swallowing every moan and sigh that left Lee's lips. He felt his member twitch and harden quickly but forced himself not to just take his lover. He really wanted to wait, even though he was torturing himself by doing this. With great reluctance, Gaara pulled away then groaned at seeing Lee's dazed and wanton expression. His now completely erected member throbbing in arousal.

"Completely sinful..." Gaara rasped, his head dropping onto Lee's chest.

Lee breathed heavily, his cheeks still hot along with the rest of his body. Then he slowly smiled, an almost purring sound escaping his lips. As if Gaara's words were a jutsu, Lee actually _felt_ sinful...and he _liked_ it.

"_Gaara-koi_~" Lee whispered, making Gaara's head snap up at his tone. Lee slowly wrapped his legs around Gaara's waist and pulled the lower half of their bodies together. He mewled as he felt Gaara's hardness and actually did purr this time. He stared straight into Gaara's completely darkened eyes and grinned.

Faster than Gaara could even think after being showed that lewd grin, Lee had Gaara under him and was sitting on Gaara's lap like he belonged there. Lee dug his released hands into Gaara's blood red locks and leaned in close, his lips actually teasing Gaara's by only brushing against them.

"You place all blame on me koibito..." Lee giggled softly then mewled as he ground against the straining hardness underneath him. His breath hitched as Gaara's hands clamped onto his hips, gripping tightly.

"**Lee**..." Gaara growled, as he lifted his head to capture Lee's lips only for Lee to pull away with a teasing smile.

"Yes, Gaara-koi~?" Lee giggled again then suddenly gasped and whimpered as Gaara's hands force him to grind against him again. Lee licked his lips at the delicious feeling rushing through his body. Afterwards, he looked down, locking eyes with his lover.

"You are the one who makes me feel _sinful_...you make me _crave_ the feeling of you _inside_ me." Lee said in a lustful tone, eyes bright with the emotion. Then he gasped as his position suddenly changed and Gaara was above him once more.

"I stand by my commitment. We will only...make love again..on our wedding night." Gaara said, his voice hoarse with suppressed need.

Lee panted and trembled with that same suppressed need. He closed his eyes and forced control over his body, slowly calming down. Only afterwards, did he nod with a loving smile. He leaned up and kissed Gaara softly, ignoring every want to make it deeper.

"Sleep, I will watch over you all night." Gaara whispered afterwards, burying his face into Lee's hair and holding him tighter to his body.

"Yes Gaara-koi..." Lee mumbled, nuzzling against his soon to be husband.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**One more thing! How do you think the wedding with be~?**


	21. Chapter 21

A/N:** Same note! you know the cover!? KakaIru made it for this story! I squealed so hard when I saw it! She is one of the most AWESOMELY WONDERFUL people I know!**

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Title: <strong>Save your Sorrow<strong>

* * *

><p>The days passed by quickly. The first day, Gaara and Lee had met all their friends, the Konoha Eleven, and told them of the upcoming marriage. Even though they all didn't talk to much together, they had all been happy for Lee and said that they would be there. Then Gaara asked Naruto to be his best man, which Naruto shouted yes then ran around the village in pure happiness, telling everyone else.<p>

The second day, Gaara stayed until sundown even though he said that he needed to go back to Suna for a few days to make sure everything would be settled for the wedding day. He kissed Lee deeply for ten full minutes before pulling away and saying that he will be back the day before the wedding and for him not to stress to much over everything.

Lee had laughed and promised to stay calm and that he hopped that Gaara will be stunned when he comes back.

After Gaara left, Lee went to work on the wedding. Days passed without him really noticing as he got everything ready. With getting food, plates, table cloths, music, and more, Lee hadn't even gotten his own outfit for the wedding. Not that he knew what to do...or wear...

Before Lee realized it, it was the day before the wedding, and Lee felt very close to having a panic attack. Needing to calm down, Lee left the village, only going a mile away from the gates to a clearing that he found a while back. With a great sigh, he fell back onto the green grass that was only a shade darker than his spandex outfit and closed his eyes, resting for a few minutes.

"Alright..." Lee spoke softly to himself, "I have the place ready and fully decorated, Tsunade-sama agreed to be the one to wed us, the catering service has been picked and informed, I have music that everyone can like, also a song for me and Gaara and..." Lee smiled, whispering excitedly, "Gaara-koi is coming back today..."

Lee opened his eyes and giggled to himself, sitting up.

"Yosh! All that is left is an outfit!" Lee nodded to himself.

He had already gotten a ring for Gaara, one that he spent countless missions saving up for. He really hopped that Gaara would like it. Lee felt his smile grow and nodded to himself again, standing up.

"Now I must-" Lee cut himself off and quickly looked at the trees. He sighed softly and turned to the tree's, saying, "Hello Sasuke-san."

Sasuke suddenly jumped out of the tree, landing a few feet away from Lee with a smirk. He crossed his arms and looked at Lee's body slowly before locking eyes with the lithe boy.

"Sasuke-san." Lee said, his tone serious, "I am getting married tomorrow. I would prefer that you stop coming after me and join Konoha again. I am willing to forgive you and be friends again if you do."

Lee didn't let on how desperate he actually felt. His heart ached in his chest at the thought of Sasuke rejecting his offer.

Sasuke frowned and stepped towards Lee, saying in a slightly dark tone, "Never."

Lee nodded, actually expecting that answer though his heart truly ached now. He looked down sadly then sighed once more before looking back at Sasuke and warned him with a serious tone, "If you do not stop, I will kill you Uchiha-san. I am tired of constant attempts you make on my body."

Sasuke laughed, slightly making Lee bristle with irritation. He grinned darkly and said, "I'll make you a deal. We fight, I win and you're mine. You win and I die, because I will never stop." Suddenly, his grin dropped and his stared at Lee intently, "You are mine Lee. It's about time you realized that."

Then with no warning, Sasuke lunged at Lee.

Lee's eyes widened and he quickly protected himself. With a heavy heart, Lee got into his fighting stance and prepared himself. He whispered that he was sorry that it came down to this, then fought back.

A fire ball came hurtling towards Lee and he jumped out of the way. He dashed towards Sasuke and aimed a kick to his head, not hard enough to kill, but to knock out. Lee still didn't actually want to kill the young Uchiha.

Sasuke dodged the kick and jumped back, knowing that he had to stay out of Lee's range. He inhaled and blew out multiple fire balls, hiding shuriken inside them. Then he ran towards Lee as the green clad boy dodged the flames. He got behind him and aimed a kick to the back of Lee's head.

Lee ducked out of instinct and turned at the same time. He quickly got into a handstand and did his Leaf Whirlwind attack. His leg slammed into Sasuke's body, sending him into one of the tree's surrounding the clearing. He stayed crouched afterwards, staring at Sasuke's body, hoping that he was unconscious.

Sasuke slowly stood from the wreckage and glared at Lee. His eyes turned red and the comma's in his sharingan started spinning. He pulled out a kunai and lunged at Lee again, shouting, "Stop fighting me!"

Lee's breath hitched in surprise and he pulled out his own kunai quickly. He stood his ground as their weapons clashed. He grunted slightly as Sasuke pushed all his weight down on him.

"Why are you doing this!?" Lee cried out, finally pushing Sasuke away then throwing another kick to drive Sasuke away.

Sasuke didn't answer him. He only fought harder, trying to win, even if it meant hurting Lee. His attacks became more dangerous as did his jutsu's.

Soon, Lee was dodging for his life, and the once beautiful clearing was destroyed and charred. He was slightly breathing hard after a full hour of fighting. His hands were slightly shaking as he shouted at Sasuke, "Please, stop! I do not want to hurt you Sasuke! I want to be friends! We all miss you!"

"I can't be friends with you! I don't want to!" Sasuke shouted back, his curse mark was glowing and Lee could see fire forming on Sasuke's skin.

"Sasuke!" Lee's eyes widened and he was starting to feel fear inside him. He stepped back as Sasuke rushed towards him.

It happened to fast for Lee to think. The next thing he knew was that he was on top of the younger Uchiha, holding the handle of his kunai that was now buried in Sasuke's chest. He yanked it out quickly and pressed his left hand on the wound and his right to Sasuke's face.

"S-Sasuke..." Lee whispered, horrified, then tears quickly blurred his vision as he choked out, "I-I am sorry, s-so sorry..."

The tears fell from his eyes as he blinked. He gasped quietly as he suddenly felt weak pressure on the back of his head and locked eyes with Sasuke quickly. He let out a quiet sob and allowed himself to be pulled down. Their lips met softly, with Lee trying to stop his trembling and Sasuke just tried to sear the feeling into his soul.

Lee finally pulled away with a shaky breath and looked into Sasuke's eyes again as he felt Sasuke's hand slowly cup his cheek.

"Th-thank you...I...I...l-love...you..." Sasuke slowly whispered before his eyes glazed over and his hand fell from Lee's cheek.

Lee's shaking grew and tears fell rapidly from his eyes. He sobbed hard, his body curving until his forehead pressed against the middle of Sasuke's chest. He whispered Sasuke's name in pure sadness and agony.

"S-sasuke...Sasuke...p-please..c-come back..." He cried, "Please, my...my friend... You...you were not meant to die!" He screamed into Sasuke's chest before choking on another sob.

Lee was breathing harshly before taking in a shuddering breath and slowly sitting up. He closed his eyes tightly and wiped his tears away, smearing blood on his left cheek.

'_C-come on Lee...save your sorrow, he does not need it. He...he deserves better..._' Lee thought to himself, swallowing back another sob.

Lee slowly stood up and looked down at Sasuke's body. Another tear fell and he bent down, picking Sasuke's body up gently. Lee turned and made his way back to Konoha. Even if it was the last thing he did, he would get Sasuke a proper burial. Sasuke was still part of the Rookie Nine and no matter what, he was still family.

Lee passed the village gates then took the back roads to the Hokage Tower. He would not let anyone else see Sasuke like this. He got to the tower and jumped to the Hokage's windows instead of going in. He felt a rush of relief as he saw no one else in the room besides Tsunade and knocked on the glass.

Tsunade turned and her eyes widened when she saw Lee standing there, carrying Sasuke. She opened the window quickly and shut it when Lee came in. She stared in stunned silence as Lee placed Sasuke's body on her desk.

"Tsunade-sama..." Lee said quietly, "I...I would like to ask that Uchiha Sasuke have a properly buried here in Konoha, where only the Konoha Eleven and their sensei's be allowed to come to his funeral...Would that be possible?"

Tsunade tore her eyes away from the missing-nin and looked at Lee, "Why only your group?"

"I..." Lee looked away, "I think that we are the only ones who truly still care for S-Sasuke."

Tsunade looked back at Sasuke then slowly nodded, "Yes...I think I will be able to do that." She closed her eyes for a moment then said, "What caused this to happen?"

Lee stood straighter and reported everything that happened, except the kiss and Sasuke's dying words. He kept that secret close to his heart. Lee did not allow his voice to falter at any point and waited after he was done.

Tsunade nodded and sat down at her desk. She told Lee that she was going to have someone bring Team Seven here then picked up her phone and gave the order. Ten minutes later, all of Team Seven came through the door.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura stared in stunned silence at Sasuke's body. Kakashi was the first to gather himself and just stood there, looking from Sasuke, to Lee, then to Tsunade.

Sakura covered her mouth to stop herself from crying out. She wrapped an arm around her waist and looked at Lee. Her eyes took in the blood and the signs of the fight Lee had and thinks that it was Lee who had done it. She closed her eyes tightly and turned her head down.

Kakashi spoke first.

"Do you know who killed him?" Kakashi said calmly.

Naruto's eyes suddenly snapped from Sasuke to Lee and he watched as Lee looked down in sadness.

"...I am sorry..." Lee said quietly and it clicked in Naruto's head.

Naruto shook his head quickly and took a step towards Lee, saying, "No, it's not your fault BB." his voice was hoarse but he gave a little grin, trying to be light hearted.

"Was..." Sakura suddenly began, making all of them look at her, "Was he...trying to kill you?"

"...No"

Sakura's eyes widened at Lee's quiet answer and she quickly lost her composure, "Then why!? We could have helped him!"

Lee flinched and Tsunade said Sakura's name sharply, making the pink haired woman quiet quickly.

Lee wrapped his arms around himself tightly, looking away from all of Team Seven. He felt his eyes burn and knew that they were beginning to fill with tears again but pushed the feeling back harshly, willing himself not to cry.

Tsunade's phone suddenly rings and she answers it quickly. She listened for a moment then said, "Yes, send him up."

Barely a moment later, the door's were thrown open and someone walked through quickly. Lee looked and his eyes widened as he saw Gaara, who was looking at everything, taking in the situation. Afterwards, their eyes locked and Gaara walked to Lee's side.

Gaara immediately noticed that Lee had recently been crying and quickly pulled Lee into his arms. He held Lee close and looked at Tsunade, saying, "I've only been gone for a few days..." his voice tinged with anger.

Lee shook his head quickly, slightly pulling his head away from Gaara's chest to look at his face. "Please Gaara-koi," he said, "It is only my fault. I left the village and he was there..."

Gaara's arms tightened around Lee as he looked back at his soon-to-be wife, "Why did you not call for me..."

Lee bit his lip before saying, "I...I wanted to finish it myself. I tried to convince him but he...he said that he would never stop so I...I..." Lee suddenly teared up and he clutched Gaara's shirt tightly, "Why do I feel so guilty!?"

Gaara slowly leaned down and gently brushed his cheek against Lee's. He pulled back just slightly to make Lee look at him then said, "Because that is how you are. You forgive, even if they don't deserve it."

Lee bit his lip hard again and nodded, though he didn't really feel like he deserved Gaara's words. Then, he couldn't help but to remember Sasuke's words...

_"Th-thank you...I...I...l-love...you..."_

'_Oh gods..._' Lee closed his eyes tightly and hid his face in Gaara's chest. He took in a deep breath then foung himself secretly turning his head to look at Sasuke.

"Hokage-sama, may we know what happened?" Kakashi suddenly asked Tsunade.

"He found and attacked Rock Lee. Lee defended himself, resulting in this." She said, giving the bare minimal.

"But why kill him, Shishou!?" Sakura suddenly said before quickly turning to Lee, "Lee, I know you could have knocked him out instead!"

Gaara glared hatefully at Sakura after feeling Lee flinch in his arms. He opened his mouth but a tug on his shirt stopped him. He looked down at Lee then slowly nodded at Lee's little pleading look.

Lee turned to Tsunade but never left the protection of Gaara's arms. He spoke to Tsunade, saying, "If you do not mind, I would like to leave. I...I do not mind you telling them the truth when I leave."

Tsunade stared at Lee for a moment before nodding, understanding Lee's quiet plea.

Gaara immediately commanded his sand to wrap around them, holding Lee closer to his body. He sent another glare towards Sakura, silently promising revenge as they vanished from Tsunade's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

A/N:** Same note! you know the cover!? KakaIru made it for this story! I squealed so hard when I saw it! She is one of the most AWESOMELY WONDERFUL people I know!**

**Truthfully, I didn't know what wedding type to do, western or Asian. It was a reviewer who helped me on that! So thank you very very much Wahbi12345!**

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Title: <strong>Save your Sorrow<strong>

* * *

><p>Sand rose in Lee's bedroom before falling and revealing both Lee and Gaara. As soon as the sand fell from Lee's body, Gaara turned him and kissed him fiercely. He crushed Lee to his chest, pushing his tongue into Lee's mouth and dominating him quickly. After mere minutes of harsh kissing, Gaara pulled away quickly and said,<p>

"Never do something like that again! What if you lost against him, and lost the necklace?! I wouldn't have been able to save you!" His voice was raspy and hoarse, anger drenching his words.

Lee opened his mouth to argue but suddenly stopped as he noticed that Gaara actually looked slightly scared. He slowly smiled and pulled Gaara's head down to gently press a kiss to Gaara's lips.

"I am sorry," Lee whispered, barely pulling away from Gaara, "and you no longer have to worry about such things Gaara-koi."

Gaara suddenly yanked himself away from Lee, startling the leaf-nin. He took a few steps then whirled back around to face Lee, practically snarling, "What about your team mate _Neji_!" he spat the other mans' name, "He practically broadcasted how sad he was at the fact you were marrying me! Even a fool could see that he _loves_ you!"

Gaara was glaring fiercely and breathing hard. Sand shifted furiously around them, reacting to Gaara's anger. The Kazekage growled as he continued, "And that _Prince_, yes, I know of what that man did! Naruto told me everything! Do you know how much I wanted to go to his home and _murder_ him!? He had no right to touch what wasn't his!"

He bared his teeth to Lee, eyes gaining that insane light as he continued again, "And I know that even Naruto would try to take you from me, if he wasn't so consumed with Haruno!"

Lee listened quietly, never moving or even making a sound as Gaara snapped at him.

Suddenly, Gaara's anger deflated and his insane expression turned so sad and lonely. He looked into Lee's eyes and asked in an equally sad tone, "...Can I really keep you...?"

Lee took those few steps to Gaara and took his head in his hands. He pulled Gaara's head down, just like before, and kissed him once again. He kept the kiss gentle but long before slowly pulling his lips away and looking into Gaara's eyes, still holding Gaara's face.

"Yes." He said with a gentle smile, "You can and you will keep me. It is not them that I am marrying tomorrow. I am marrying the one man I truly love, and I am going to spend the rest of my life with that man; caring for him, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

Lee's smile grew just slightly and he released Gaara's face to wrap his arms around Gaara's shoulders. He leaned in close once more and whispered, "I love you" before kissing Gaara again, content to never think of anyone else besides his lover ever again.

Though...Lee was sure that Sasuke's last words would never leave his head.

* * *

><p><em>Next day<em>

Lee woke up abruptly from his sleep by his bedroom door slamming open.

"Come on blushing bride! You've got a big day today!" Temari's voice penetrated Lee's confused fog and he shot up from the bed.

"My outfit! Temari! I do not have one!" Lee said in a panic, looking at Temari, not even surprised that she was there. He made a distressed sound as Temari just laughed at him.

"Yea you do!" She said with an evil looking grin, at least, it looked evil to Lee, "Gaara picked it out himself~"

"Temari...I do not think I like that grin..."

"Come on Sis~, let's get you ready!" With no further warning, She literally yanked Lee out of his bed, making him glad he wore his nightgown, and dragged him to a different room.

Lee made no struggle and followed quickly. His eyes widened as they landed on the outfit laid out on his guest bed. He blushed brightly and slowly looked at Temari's grinning face asking, "Did...Did Gaara really pick this out himself?"

"Yep!"

Lee looked back at the wedding dress. It looked form fitting even without trying it on. He sighed quietly then nodded. If Gaara picked this, he would wear it proudly! He looked at Temari and said, "Alright!...but, what are you wearing, Temari?"

Temari raised an eyebrow and pointed to what she had on.

"But...should the maid of honor really wear normal clothes?" Lee asked, confused. He blushed as Temari stared at him wide eyed causing his to stutter, "W-what?"

Temari gave Lee a warm happy smile and said, "Yea, you're right. I'll go get changed while you change into that, kay?"

Lee smiled brightly and nodded. He turned back to his dress when Temari left and nodded to himself again, "Alright!" he said to himself, "Let us get this on!"

An hour later, Lee was finally able to figure out the dress and get it on. Sheer white lace covered his neck, arms, and to just above his chest. From there, white fabric wrapped tightly around his chest then decorated see through fabric wrapped around his stomach like a sincher. From the sincher, see through, ruffled fabric flared from his waist, covering the shiny skirt of his pure white dress.

Lee looked at himself in the mirror and blushed brightly. He did not think that he truly had the figure to pull off something as beautiful as this dress, but the dress did an impressive job of making it look like he did. One thing that he was truly happy about was that, the veil he had actually bought before getting a dress, would fit this perfectly.

Lee smiled brightly as he got the veil and held it up to the dress. The veil with a sheer white fabric like other veils but the one thing that sealed the deal for Lee was the little off white hearts sown into the fabric leading to the single red heart on the left side. He giggled happily then looked at his hair, wondering if he should put it in a bun of leave it down.

The door suddenly slammed open, causing Lee to jump. Temari walked in, wearing a light green dress, fitting for a maid of honor. She stared at Lee in shock then grinned hugely.

"You look great!" She said excitedly, "Now, sit! I'll do your hair and make-up!"

"W-what!?" Lee exclaimed in shock before he was forced to sit down. He looked down at the make-up and hair products Temari brought in and gave a little whimper.

Truthfully, if Lee were to be asked, he would have said that sitting there, it felt like hours passed though it was only one. Honestly, he didn't know what any of the things Temari used on him was. But if asked, he would have honestly said that he had fun.

When Temari was done, Lee's hair was down and completely curled, the ringlets falling down his back. Thankfully, she didn't really use the make-up, only what she called eyeliner, to make his eyes 'pop', and some red tinted lip gloss. Temari pinned the veil to his hair for him as well.

When she was done, she hugged Lee and said that she was going to check on Gaara and Kankuro.

Lee stared at the door she had left through, feeling concerned. For a moment, it almost looked like Temari was going to cry. Lee shook his head at the silly thought, nothing could make his future sister-in-law cry! She was to strong of a woman!

Barely a minute passed before the door opened once again. Lee looked and his lips stretched into a wide smile at seeing Gai.

"Gai-sensei!" He said

"Lee," Gai said with his own wide smile, "congratulations. You're embarking on a grand adventure from today on."

"Thank you, Gai-sensei. Truthfully, I can still hardly believe that I am getting married today." Lee said, blushing softly.

Gai laughed and sat down on the bed. He looked at Lee with a gentle look before asking in a serious manner, "Lee...are you truly happy?"

Lee looked at Gai surprised then the look melted into a warm, happy smile. He nodded, saying "Yes...I really am." then asked nervously, "Are you...Do you really not mind, walking me down the aisle?"

Gai laughed happily and put a hand on Lee's shoulder. He gave Lee a proud smile and said, "It's an honor to be able to give you away. You have always been like family to me."

Lee felt his eyes burn with happy tears and he launched himself from his chair and hugged Gai tightly, "Thank you!" He whispered, trying hard not to cry and ruin what Temari had done for him.

The door opened again and Temari walked in. Lee pulled away from Gai and looked at Temari, who smiled and said, "It's show time."

Lee nodded determinedly and followed her quickly.

Gaara stood at the alter, feeling impatient. He stood straighter as he heard the music play, signalling that Lee was going to come out soon. He barely registered Naruto walking down the aisle with Temari or Kankuro walking down with Tenten before they took their places behind him and where Lee would stand.

Then Lee came out.

Gaara felt like the air was sharply pulled out of his lungs. He couldn't stop his eyes from roaming up Lee's body, starting from his feet that poked out from under the dress every time he took a step. His mouth felt as dry as the Suna deserts and his heart felt like it was trying to beat out of his chest. It actually took concentration not to just walk to Lee's side, though he didn't know what he would do if he got there.

Gaara actually felt his hands tremble as emotion filled his body. He wanted to pull Lee into his arms and never let go; he wanted to hide Lee away so no one could ever see him like this again; he wanted to... He wanted to do so many things that he could barely think straight.

When Lee finally got to his side, Gaara could not stop himself from whispering, "You look so..._beautiful_."

He could see Lee's eyes widen and him blush under the veil, but just barely. Gaara never felt so angry at a piece of cloth before, but it was hiding Lee from him. Suddenly his attention was turned from the veil and onto Lee's hidden smiling lips as he hear him giggle.

"And you look absolutely stunning, Koibito" Lee whispered in a shy manner, "Extremely handsome."

Gaara felt a rush of pride in himself at the compliment but simply nodded. It was then that Gaara realized that Tsunade was already talking and getting close to the 'I do's'.

Before they knew it, Kankuro was giving them the rings.

"Do you, Sabaku no Gaara, take, Rock Lee, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Tsunade finally asked with a slight smile, looking at Gaara.

"I do" Gaara said quickly, taking Lee's hand. He held Lee's hand as if it were made of glass and gently slipped the wedding ring onto his finger. It was pure gold with diamonds imbedded into the band.

"Do you, Rock Lee, take, Sabaku no Gaara, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" She asked Lee, her smile growing.

"I do!" Lee chirped, trying not to cry once again. His heart felt like it was overflowing with love as he took Gaara's hand and slipped the ring he secretly bought onto Gaara's finger. It was a simple thick gold band, but on the inside it was in-scripted with three words, '_I love you_'.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Tsunade was full on grinning as she stepped back, giving the newly wedded couple space.

Gaara wasted no time and pulled Lee to him as their friends cheered. He threw off the veil and kissed him hard, but kept his mouth closed, only for now. Sand flew over them out of no where and they vanished from the area.

Lee pulled away when the sand fell away from them. He looked at Gaara with a wide smile, his cheeks pink and his eyes shining.

"I want to take you to your new home." Gaara said, his voice sounding slightly breathless.

"Then take me there." Lee said as his smile grew.

Sand rose up once again and next thing Lee knew was that he was standing in a beautiful forest green bedroom. He wasn't even able to take in the sight before he was suddenly pushed onto the large, comfortable bed.

Gaara pushed Lee down to the bed, his hands already working on removing the dress from Lee's body, the sand helping him. He growled as he already felt like it was taking much to long, but calmed himself by attacking Lee's lips with his own.

Lee moaned as Gaara's tongue forced its way into his mouth. He gripped the flaps of Gaara's jacket and pulled him closer, wanting the fire that was already simmering in his belly.

"_Gaara..._" Lee whispered as his husband pulled away to attack his dress once again. He couldn't help but to laugh then suddenly flip their position so he was sitting on Gaara's lower stomach.

Gaara stared at Lee heatedly from his new position. His gaze growing from hungry to _starving_ as Lee reached behind himself and slowly unzipped himself. He watched the tight dress fall from Lee's upper body and could just barely restrain himself from _ripping_ it off.

"Seems like someone is overdressed, love." Lee teased, tugging at Gaara's suit jacket once more.

Gaara grinned and sat up, removing the jacket from his body quickly before flipping their positions again so he was pinning Lee to the bed. He grabbed the not loose waist of Lee's dress and tugged.

"and someone just needs to be naked for me to ravish." Gaara growled, half playful, all serious.

Lee blushed but obediently lifted his hips for Gaara to pull off the dress. His cheeks burned as Gaara blatantly stared at what had been hidden underneath his wedding gown.

Gaara felt his mouth water as he stared at the lacy white _panties_. His chest rumbled in pleasure and his dragged his gaze up to Lee's.

"You were wearing this the whole time how_...naughty_, my little wife." Gaara said, licking his lips and grinning.

Lee's cheeks burned further and he ducked his gaze away from Gaara's. He could not say anything against it as he had willingly put on the female underwear after Temari had only teased him with it. He was sure that not even Temari knew he actually was wearing it. Though, his heart pounded in his chest at the thought of Gaara liking them.

"You...do you like them?" Lee asked shyly.

"_Yes._" Gaara said huskily, grinding his covered erection against Lee's, "Do you _feel_ how much I like you bare like this? Clad in that little piece of fabric." Gaara chuckled even as his voice got deeper with arousal.

Lee whimpered and tugged at Gaara's clothing, saying, "Gaara, please, I need to see you."

Gaara chuckled and sat up. He removed his button up and undershirt quickly then grinned as he slowly unbuttoned his slacks.

"You look so eager." Gaara teased even as his gaze grew dark.

Lee blushed but could not take his eyes away from Gaara's hands. He reached and pushed Gaara's hands out of the way before looking at his husband with pleading eyes.

"Do it." Gaara rumbled hotly, his eyes burning into Lee's

Lee swallowed hard and nodded, feeling like a fog was rolling inside his head. He wanted Gaara so very badly... Lee returned his attention to Gaara's slacks and frantically began pulling them off, along with Gaara's boxers. He gasped as Gaara's erection sprung up, hard and practically dripping. His mouth watered and he felt the want to taste but then felt Gaara's hand under his chin, pulling his head up.

"Lay back." Gaara said, his voice still husky even with the order.

Lee felt a shiver of anticipation and lay back quickly. He shivered again as Gaara covered his body with his own. Lee looked up at his husband, awaiting more 'orders' with a tempting smile.

Gaara's chest rumbled in pleasure once again as he pressed his bare body against Lee's. He lowered his lips to Lee's neck and place little kisses to the pale skin before suddenly biting it.

Lee squealed at the sudden bite then moaned. He raised his arms and sunk his fingers into Gaara's hair, tugging at the red strands, pulling him closer.

Gaara groaned then grinned, biting Lee's neck harder. He nipped Lee's neck over and over again, creating as many dark spots as he wished before doing the same down Lee's chest. Gaara pulled away for just a moment to lick his own fingers before attacking Lee's nipple's with his teeth and lips. He growled softly at Lee's answering moans and slowly let his hand travel behind Lee's body then under those white panties.

Lee gasped as he felt Gaara's fingers suddenly push into him. His moans grew louder and he couldn't help but to rock his hips into the intrusion. He arched into Gaara's almost punishing bites to his chest and spread his legs further for Gaara's fingers.

Gaara pulled away for a moment and ripped away Lee's panties before forcing Lee's legs further apart and pushing three fingers into Lee's body immediately. He felt another rush of pleasure at hearing Lee's cry for more. With a sudden feeling of rush, Gaara stretched Lee as fast as he could, while never hurting him.

Lee accepted it all, wanting them to be joined already. He panted hard and as soon as Gaara's fingers were removed from his body, he flipped their positions. Lee looked down into Gaara's eyes and said, "I will take you within me now~"

Lee purred at the heat in Gaara's gaze and gripped Gaara's erection, guiding it to his entrance quickly. Lee took in a deep breath as he slowly sunk onto Gaara's hard member, moaning in pain and pleasure. Tears of pleasure filled his vision and he slowly swayed his hips in a circle, gasping as he finally sat completely on Gaara's erection.

Gaara groaned loudly and gripped Lee's hips tightly. He pulled Lee harder onto him, groaning again at the pleasure. He closed his eyes at the feeling then opened them once again to watch Lee's face. The expression of ecstasy on Lee's face made Gaara feel a rush of pride and possessiveness. No one besides him shall ever see Lee's expression twist in such ways. The heady feeling following that thought had Gaara yanking Lee's hips onto him harder.

Lee cried out in complete rapture as he felt Gaara's thick member drag against his swelling walls. His breath came out in harsh pants as pleasure pulsed through his body. He rocked his hips frantically calling out Gaara's name repeatedly as he took Gaara's cock further into his body, commanding their pace.

"Gaara, Gaara, Gaara!" Lee sobbed, his body curving towards his husband.

"_**Fuck!**_" Gaara growled, gripping Lee's hips tightly. He bucked up with every rock of Lee's hips, feeling like his was going insane with the need to be held deeper within Lee's body.

Finally, feeling like he could not take it anymore, Gaara flipped them over. He pushed Lee to the bed, bending Lee's body as he pounded into him. He huskily whispered Lee's name repeatedly as well, his eyes mere slits as he watched Lee's face. The expression of pleasure and ecstasy on Lee's face made him thrust harder into Lee's slick body, his climax approaching rapidly.

"Close, are you close?" Gaara barely managed to ask, sweat dripping from his body.

"Yes, yes! Almost there, please!" Lee begged, writhing and trying to push closer though his knee's were almost touching his own shoulders.

Gaara began thrusting faster, his arms wrapping around Lee now, pulling the lithe boy up. He could feel Lee's member against his stomach. He grinned, rubbing his body against Lee's completely. He groaned loudly Lee squeezed around him and pressed Lee against the bed again. He came with a sudden shout but did not stop sporadically thrusting.

Lee cried out, bucking against Gaara frantically. He squeezed around Gaara tightly as his climax suddenly crashed over him. He practically screamed Gaara's name as he came and felt Gaara's essence fill him. His heart pounded in his ears even minutes after cumming.

Gaara slightly fell on top on Lee. He breathed heavily into Lee's neck, his hands slowly rubbing Lee's sides as the high from having sex or making _love _with Lee slowly wore down. He turned his head and kissed one of the bite marks on Lee's neck, chuckling huskily when Lee gave a muffled mewl.

Gaara slowly pulled away around ten minutes later, whispering, "I'll be right back."

Lee nodded and gasped as he felt Gaara remove himself from his body. He shivered hard and turned on his side to watch Gaara walk away. He grinned at watching Gaara's naked back then slowly closed his eyes after Gaara disappeared behind a door. He makes a little noise as a robe suddenly fell onto his body.

Lee opened his eyes, looking at his now clothed husband and smiled as Gaara gave him a little smile. He obediently put on the rob then giggled as Gaara picked him up right after. Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara's shoulders, cuddling to him happily. He didn't question where they were going as he took in the house they were in.

The house was slightly bare but it was amazing to Lee.

Lee gasped as Gaara took him outside. The moon illuminated the greenery around them even though hardened sand surrounded the border of the yard. The house was placed on a cliff, overlooking Suna, the same height as the Kazekage's tower. The house was a two-story, looking as if it belonged in Konoha with all the plants surrounding it. There were flowers planted almost everywhere and a single tree on the left side of the front yard.

"W-where? What?" Lee said with no real thought, staring at the place with wide eyes. Then, Lee's breath caught in his throat at what Gaara whispered into his ear.

"This is our new home." He whispered with a little grin, holding Lee tighter.

Lee's head snapped around to stare at Gaara, then looked at the house in a new light. His eyes teared up and he was suddenly kissed Gaara deeply and laughing at the same time. He pulled away just slightly, saying "Our home!" before kissing Gaara again.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of Save Your Sorrow! Omg, I can't believe it! Buuut, this is not the end of Gaara and Lee's story. There will be a sequel! And it's called:<strong>

**'Reaching for Happiness'!**

**It will be a little while before I start posting that story though, as I don't have it written, but I have already started on the plot-line of it! Reaching for Happiness with have, of course, Gaara and Lee as the main people, but the Akatsuki make an appearance~ Think of it like Shippuden! Save Your Sorrow did follow the Naruto time line slightly, now Reaching for Happiness with follow Shippuden...slightly.**

**Review please!**


End file.
